


Cause To Live

by Akinasky



Series: Cause to Live [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical World, Other, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best of the fighters from the Rebel camp are needed to fight new battle against a new enemy. A mysterious man, capable of time travel and able to heal their injuries, invites them into a new cause in exchange for a chance to live once more, with lovers and friends close to heart. Who will agree to such a challenge? What lives will they find in a new time, and a magical world? And will it be one worth living?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Shall be Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to my beta Kira_Dattei who is also writing an awesome Nagron fic!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greer, the mystery man from a different time is desperate for some help, and he has found what he needs in Spartacus Rebel army, and he will make offer of saving Spartacus first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 4/12/15

His people’s only chance for survival was to find others capable of fighting without magic but he knew none in his time who were capable of such things. Suddenly grateful of his power to travel and manipulate time, which would finally become helpful to his people’s cause he knew his only option was to look for those necessary outside the time he lived within.

So he had.

With a little help from a dear family friend he found Spartacus, a man trained as a gladiator who took a small clutch of gladiators and slaves and turned then into soldiers. They beat back the might of Rome, those such as Marcus Crassus and Gaius Julius Caesar. A story of rebellion that seeded a people with the thoughts of freedom that Greer only knew because Danny was among their people and a historian.

Greer might have been taught to never undo history, never change what is but all of the men from Spartacus’ team of fighters ended up dead on the cross or the battlefield. He would bring them to his time and they would teach the Vannas, his people, how to fight without the benefit of magical powers.

When he found the moment of the gladiator’s death, utilizing a tall copper disc that showed his reflection when not imbued with his power to show past times. The magic had always come as second nature, something that every one of his people understood; to use magic was like breathing to Greer. He easily slipped fingers across the surface of the reflective surface and there was the man he sought. Spartacus was surrounded by his remaining friends, saying their tear filled farewells and Greer recalled the short farewell he recently had with his beloved mother and knew this was the only way to save what was left of his people and family, despite the moral ambiguity of stealing the gladiators from their timeline for his selfish need to protect those of his people who still lived. With moment in time clear in Greer’s thoughts he teleported himself, shielded from sight as final words were spoken around Spartacus’ body.

He slipped up close to Spartacus shoulder, kneeling next to Nasir who was not so crowded by Laeta, Spartacus’ lover and the slave girl Sibyl. Greer leaned forward and touched the fallen man’s shoulder and as he slipped himself from this world of death and sadness, he froze the moment so no one would wonder at the disappearance of their leader. He slipped them both into the in-between world of limbo where wounds stopped bleeding and pain slipped from body, giving them a chance to speak.

“What is this?” Spartacus wheezed, and then took a deep painless breath as he sat up, frown evident on his face.

“I have a need for warriors and I have the ability to heal your wounds if you will come and help my people survive the complete destruction from our enemies whose only reason for seeking our death is because we are different. I will pull you from moment of death, so your companions will not miss you in end of life but you and several other gladiators will be given second chance at living in exchange for assistance.”

“What would you require of me?” Spartacus questioned, not agreeing with anything but asking for more information. Spartacus was a military man, a tactician and would require everything before he answered, that much Greer already understood after speaking to Danny about the warrior.

“My people do not know how to fight without powers, special abilities, and because of this fact we have lost many people. We need to be ready for the next battle, we need warriors who only fight with weapons and physical strength.”

Spartacus leaned back against the ground, “I desire rest for I have been absent my wife’s embrace for too long”

Greer growled low in his throat, “You do not understand, I can bring you to full health once more. I could find your wife and bring her to you as well, full of life.”

Spartacus looked thoughtful, “Back to conflict? Another cause?”

“One worth fighting,” Greer said adamantly, desperate to convince the man.

“A way of life I no longer desire,” Spartacus responded, “Take my brothers, they would give life to cause and with gratitude as long as those who hold heart are among the taken.”

“Then you choose death?” Greer asked to be certain.

“Yes, peace after long battle.”

Greer nodded, reaching down to place his hand on the man’s shoulder, even as he transported them across worlds and back into the moments of his death, surrounded by his men and those who survived the final conflict with Marcus Crassus. Even as Greer pulled his hand away, he saw those, from the memories of Spartacus, he would save. He saw brothers in arms, his generals in battle as well as strong trainers who would see Greer’s people to proper training. Greer had a start.

When he released Spartacus to his fate, he returned to limbo which was his base of operations because then his team would do nothing to change the time they were in. Limbo always reflected the lives it held so for now Greer saw the Valley, small houses dotting the nearby landscape and always beautiful and magical as it was the only place after years of battle with their enemy ZarCorp that remained untouched by the war because of the magical shield that protected their island home. This is where he would bring the gladiators, heal them and ask them the same thing he’d asked Spartacus.

With a sigh, Greer turned and walked back to the open field where his mirror resided. There was another in his small home but this one allowed him space to work and freedom to breath. He snapped his finger and tapped the mirror in quick succession, changing the flat surface to shimmer and change to the moment that set him on this path.

_The battlefield was awash with the blood of his friends and enemies alike. They had never allowed the conflict with Zarcorp to get to the point of open warfare but it finally had, with devastating results._

_Greer turned at the cry that he knew could only be his mother, Akina Sky. She was the queen but had not allowed her position to keep her from the battle and as far as Greer had known, his father had been next to her. With that thought he stabbed another of the enemy in the chest and turned to run towards the cry. The scene he found was one that he still could not believe had happened and it kept Greer from sleep as he relived it in his dreams again and again._

_Akina, with her beautiful black and silver streaked hair matted with blood from her enemies and a head wound both. Her fighting leathers were cut and filthy but the sword sticking through her chest stopped Greer’s heart within his chest. He ran and fell to his knees next to her._

_“Mama,” he cried out, trying to touch her without jarring anything that would hurt._

_“Greer,” she gasped, “My sweet son!”_

_“Mama, I’ll find a healer for you!” Greer responded even as she grabbed hold of his hand to stall his departure._

_“No Greer, this is my end. I need you to find your sisters and brother and sound the retreat. Find a way to fight them without magic, do what you have to do. I love you, I love all of you so much and I need you to live to keep fighting!”_

_“Mama no!” Greer whispered to her, his heart breaking even as he looked around to see if he could find his father, someone to help the woman who gave him everything in life. She gave him honesty, love and laughter and now she would leave him because they were incapable of warfare without magic._

_His mother’s words brought him back to the devastating moment before him, “Greer, remember what I always told you. You can’t change this but you can find a way to survive Zarcorp, I believe you and your siblings will bring an end to the conflict finally for our people.”_

_With those final gasping words, Greer pressed his head against Akina’s neck and cried out, the death reverberating through his heart and out through his mouth. He felt as the loving and kind soul of his mother fled her body and left her a shell of the woman._

_“Greer!” someone shouted and he turned just to watch his father take a blow for him and the bloodlust took Greer, watching the ever burning embers of life fade from his father’s grey eyes and he met the enemy in the field once more, killing anyone he could place steel and hands on before he found his sisters and brother to call the retreat._

“Please stop watching that,” his uncle Adrian demanded from behind Greer as the older man walked towards his nephew. Greer snapped his fingers and the mirror went solid once more, showing nothing but his distorted and angry reflection. Those same green eyes he received from his mother were dull from the death of his parents and his curling black hair pulled back from his face in a queue at the base of his neck were greasy from constant forgetfulness to personal care. There were no scars to be seen from the years of battle the Vannas had been through. It stood another difference between Greer’s people and those like Spartacus and his men because the Vannas had healers. Even then death is always inevitable.

“You gave me the knowledge to jump from limbo to the real world, what are you doing here?” Greer asked the man. Adrian, thank the gods, had survived the battle because of his abilities to jump through different dimensions. His wife and their children were safe as well. They were probably all residing in the castle with Greer’s siblings, the cousins pulling each other close for comfort.

Though he was much older than Greer at twenty, Adrian didn’t really look it, though neither had Greer’s parents: Vannas aged slower than humans did. Though Adrian was in his fifties, he could easily still pass for thirty and instead of grey hair he had streaks of blue through his black hair which was loose around his face, ending at the nape of his neck.

“Greer, you have brought several of my beloved charges into this crazy plan and I promised their parents I would protect them as my own. That includes you!” Greer should have known this was going to happen; Zale, Zada and Claire Jackson were picked to travel with Greer to implement this plan and as they were close friends of Greer’s there had never been a doubt they would come to help but Adrian helped to raise them from infancy and the parent of the Jackson teens was incapable of following so Adrian had.

“Then do not get in my way,” Greer snapped and headed back to the central house where the rest of his team was resting while he went to speak with Spartacus. Adrian shrugged, saying nothing as he fell into step behind him.

Greer slipped through the door and looked at the friends he brought here with him, those who demanded to come and see the end to the struggle against the Vannas archenemy: Zarcorp and Andrew Zarranth.

Zale and Zada were standing close together, sister and brother with matching caramel skin and black hair. They were both slender and strong, built like the warriors they were and Zale had blue eyes and his sister had brown. Zada and Zale were both incredibly powerful and so they were important to the cause despite the fact that their fathers would have never wanted them to be here with Greer. Their years of friendship and shared stories made it impossible for Greer to keep the request to join his cause in limbo from his tongue and their assents from his ears.

Zale and Zada’s sister Claire was also there. She had the dark blonde hair of her father as well as light blue eyes, a willowy figure shared by her sister. She and the equally blue eyed-blonde haired Ella Trinity were with Greer to deliver healing abilities for his need to grab the gladiators’ from the clutches of injury and devastation of battle.

“Spartacus has denied request, wishing to follow his wife into the grave but he has given me list of men and women who would be pleased with another chance at life, even one of conflict and cause.”

“Why would you not just take him anyway?” Zale asked darkly. Zada nudged him and gave him a glare to which he shrugged in response. Zale had a special challenge, same one that Greer and Zada had, something that was hard for others to understand. Zale’s father had always referred to it like a ‘split personality’ or to have two minds living in the same body, it gave them much greater magical skill but came with the price of aberrant behavior. Zale would never demand such a thing but his alter ego, called Xylander, was known for his sometimes seemingly cruel and honest assessment of any given situation but it usually came from the tactician within, the warrior who knew the consequences and struggles of warfare. 

“My mother taught me to offer choice, not take away. He would understand what was done to him and then punish us. We would turn a dangerous man into an enemy instead of ally.”

Zale shrugged again, “We must do what is necessary to make sure the senseless death that took those we love from us can never happen again Greer. Your parents and our father is dead because Zarcorp found a way to take our powers from us in battle! Sometimes that means removing choice from others!”

“No!” Greer shouted, making the girls jump. “I will not become like them!”

Zada reached out to settle a gentle hand on her brother’s arm but spoke straight to Greer, “What are we going to do without Spartacus? Daddy recommended him specifically.”

“We will find the warriors he recommends and take them after death, we will honor time and history but take what we need for the next conflict. And I would see it done through chronological order of the fallen until the very end. I have made promise to Spartacus that were I to take his warriors then I would take those who they share love and life with.”

“You would tire yourself with those incapable of helping in the fight!” Zale hissed as he stepped towards Greer. He did not fear Zale, did not fear the power within his friend. He would not back down, did not flinch under an anger he’d seen more than once in the years of their long friendship. The voice within is strong and the anger tends to flow over constantly.

“I would ask that they have a reason to keep living, not just to fight and die among us. If we bring them to our world, it would be to offer them a life after predestined death. Life for some means love shared between two individuals. Many of us left behind our loves to come here, I just ask that we give more than just cause to live for.”

Zale reached back and took Zada’s hand, breathing in with her a few times to calm himself then he nodded, “Shall we take those who are loved and gentle or make promises after warriors are saved?” he questioned.

As Greer had already answered the question, he gave voice to next action he would need to take. “We shall first create all the clay golems that will be necessary for the quest we are set on.”

“Golems, what magic do you speak of?” Claire questioned.

“They are statues that with the correct words spoken into form will look, feel and die like a human being. Some of the deaths we are preparing to see undone will take perfect timing and well developed spells to assure that no one can see that we have removed true warrior from destined fate.”

“Then let’s see it done,” Adrian stated as he clapped his hands, rubbing them together as he walked over to the others, to instruct them on the creation of the golems while Greer walked into another small building, where he settled in front of his second mirror, ready to learn all there was to know about the deaths of each person he was about to remove from his or her time.

 


	2. Reckoning of Delicate Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to make offer to the first two Spartacus people to be saved. Greer shares a little insight into who he is other than a man on an insane mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 4/18/15

As Greer decided to take the Gladiators and Rebels in chronological order as best he could, it would begin with the wife of the Doctore, Melitta. Oenomaus would be a worthwhile teacher and fighter, having taught many of the men Greer had been told to remove from the timeline after death. Melitta would give Oenomaus reason to come with them and she would stand as kind and loving spirit within the ranks of the gladiators as she had within the House of Batiatus.  
He watched from the mirror as tainted wine was taken from room as Titus Batiatus sat with Lucretia but this moment was not of concern to Greer so in his mind, he forced the mirror to follow Melitta down into the ludus where she would go to meet with Gannicus, to find herself in the arms of her lover despite the husband she claimed to love above all others. Greer found himself easily from limbo and into the room as she walked through simple halls and Greer snatched at time, pausing it in its flow and he reached out to take the wine from loose grip. He replaced poison with a different potion, which would bring her to the edge of death and leave her there while Gannicus pleaded with her to breath and then Greer stepped from sight and started time once more. He could feel the weight of his powers already pulling at him as Melitta joined Gannicus and they began their lust filled conversation. Greer watched in silence as she drank from the new potion laden drink and within moments she started convulsing and blood trickled from her mouth to emulate the death of Titus in another room within the villa.  
It took little effort to take the golem who was dressed to appear as Melitta in body and blood and replace the woman on the table. There was nothing and no one to keep Greer from slipping the still body of Melitta into limbo and the waiting arms of Ella and Claire. Greer allowed them the time it would take to release her body from the forced stillness of the potion before he would speak with her. She was only a tool to him, and one not needing his attention immediate attention, as there were many other trips to take and warriors to bring to his stationary world.  
“Greer, what would you have me say to her when she wakes?” Claire asked him before he was able to leave.  
“I would have you tell her that if she wishes to see husband and lover once more, than she will stay here where she is safe and alive.”  
“Greer, she is important to the work we attempt here too, just not a warrior,” Claire chided at him. She was so much like her fathers’, easily able to chastise Greer despite his age and power.  
“Then give her comfort but I would seek my next target. Let her know she will be protected here and may freely choose the life we offer.”  
“Or else?” Claire questioned with a quirk in her brow, so much like her judging biological father it was ridiculous.  
“Claire, just deliver message!”  
She grinned at him so Greer left, rolling his eyes before returning to his quarters. He walked to the mirror and thought to turn it to another time, to take the next man who would become a warrior for the Vannas cause. Then he slipped fingers around the chain he keep around his neck at all times. It held simple silver band, which matched another back home, one belonging to his beloved friend, the person he most loved in this world and any other. He slid a gentle finger across the surface of the mirror and brought up a picture from his time instead of that of Barca, his next acquisition.  
He sighed, watching the young man who was four years his junior with wavy dirty blond hair and a smile that was unlike any other, wide and honest. He had brown eyes that shimmered in humor most of the time, despite the many disadvantages he had faced through out his life, starting with an inability to speak though it had not held him back. Johnny was one of the main reasons Greer had come here to do carry out such a crazy scheme. For now Johnny stayed with Greer’s siblings in the castle and he’d not been told where Greer had gone.   
Greer wished now that he’d taken time to tell Johnny how he felt about him. Not long ago Johnny’s father had gifted his son with a set of rings and in return for their close friendship Greer received the matching band. He recalled the way Johnny pressed his forehead to Greer’s as he placed the chain over his neck before Greer followed his family onto the battlefield which stole Greer’s parents from him and whispered into Greer’s mind, “Stay safe in battle, return to me quickly.”  
Greer had hoped at the time that Johnny meant more with his words than continued friendship but soon after the burial of his beloved father and mother, Greer had gathered his group of time travelers and left without another word to Johnny so he would not know the truth until such a time when he was able to go home.  
“I thought you were getting ready to take Barca next,” Zale said from the doorway. Greer quickly double tapped the mirror and it refocused on the ludus of Batiatus and the party that would precede the death of their first gladiator, the Beast of Carthage.  
“I am preparing now,” Greer said with a cough.  
Zale made a noise of disbelief so Greer turned to face his friend and the eldest of Johnny’s siblings. “Do you so easily forget that each of my siblings and myself all have empathic abilities, Johnny knows what you feel for him and only wished for you to make a move.”  
“I would have the words from Johnny himself to that effect, though your fathers liked each other very much I have never known any of you to favor the same gender. What if Johnny only feels my love for him and wishes to see them fulfilled.”  
Zale snorted, “Have you ever known one of my siblings to do something they do not want to do? Especially Johnny, he’s always been the strongest of us”  
Greer shrugged, “This is not the time or the place, retrieve Ella for me and ready the Barca-golem.”  
Zale gave a sarcastic salute, “Yes sir, right away sir!” He sounded so much like his father right there with the warrior’s salute, despite the sarcasm.  
“Go on!” Greer said with a smirk, he hoped what his friend spoke could be the truth but until he was home and among family again he would have to let it go and focus on the path he was given to win this destructive war. He brought his mind back to the resurrection of Barca who would bring much more challenge as he stood in the center of guards and Batiatus himself who took his life. He watched as Pietros received another kiss from Barca before Ashur led the man through the ludus and into the villa where his Dominus awaited him. He could feel Zale at his back as he watched Barca fight back despite the many wounds inflicted on his person and as Ella placed hand on Greer’s shoulder and Greer reached out to place hand upon the golem which only needed final breath blown into its form to create the illusion of a dying slave.  
Greer knew this would be a messy retrieval but just as he was stabbed Greer pulled the golem, himself and the healer into the house of Batiatus and stopped time just before Barca crawled into the water. He replicated the wounds on the golem and pulled the big gladiator from the world and back into limbo pausing long enough to see the golem make a move and Batiatus followed.  
Zale stood waiting to catch the giant of a man and Ella quickly moved to start soothing Barca’s flesh with her healing powers. The gladiator was already weak from blood loss so when Greer nudged at his temple, he fell easily into sleep. Greer turned to see the golem at work as time picked up effortlessly. The fake man crawled into the water, coloring its surface with streams of blood and Batiatus slit the throat of the golem who bled as a man would and it fell into the water as if dead.  
Greer turned away from the shimmering mirror and placed a gentle hand over Ella’s shoulder to give her the energy to complete the task at hand. This was one of the main reasons this journey would take some time, because Greer could only take a few at a time and Ella and Claire would fade from overuse of their talents.   
Greer couldn’t help from noticing the man they so recently saved, Barca’s long hair was wet and clinging to his skin and the blood while his tan skin held an unhealthy grey tinge to it just under the surface. Greer knew with the power they carried, Barca would be saved and Greer would move to gather more to his cause.   
“This one is large, he will be quite the coup against ZarCorp,” Ella stated quietly and breathless in the face of such a man.  
Greer smiled, “The Beast of Carthage, the first of many to join our cause.”


	3. Easy Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melitta is no longer alone, of course Barca is there but next they will bring another gladiator from the clutches of death into a different life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 4-18-2015

Melitta opened her eyes, surprised that she was capable of doing so. She had known that her heart had sought to end its beating and she’d wished that her last effort on earth had not been another betrayal of most beloved husband. The lust she’d felt for Gannicus was strong and beat against her mind and chest, plus the constant attention from the God of the Arena had made ignoring the passion quite impossible but it did not match against the constant of Oenomaus’s graceous love.

She lifted her head, only to find it weighted with lead, “What is this?” she questioned, hoping there may be someone to answer.

“I am glad to see you awaken,” said a woman, a voice that Melitta knew did not belong to anyone that lived within the walls of the House of Batiatus. Melitta tried to push herself up, to give herself some bearings but again, her limbs were weighted down in a soul deep exhaustion she did not understand, it was something she had never experienced.

“Why can I not move?” Melitta whispered.

“It is the effects of the potion you were given. It saved your life but causes the body to feel weighted for some time. I promise you I will not harm you. My name is Claire.”

“I am Melitta,” she whispered to the other woman.

“Melitta, I understand you are confused but I would ask that you listen to what I have to tell you.”

Melitta nodded slightly as she felt to tired to do more than turn and focus on the pretty woman before her. Clearly this woman was either a beloved and protected slave or a noble woman for she was clean but her clothing was strange to Melitta. Claire wore leggings that wrapped tightly around her form in a way that left nothing to imagining. Instead of the simple covering Melitta was used to the strange but kind woman wore something more appropriate for a noble woman but it was also indescribable. A white loose top, buttoned to the edge of her throat with a dark layer over the top. Her sun lit hair was soft and curled in a loose braid lying over her shoulder. Everything about her was strange and off-putting but Melitta forced herself to listen as she spoke.

“You were supposed to die but we have been given the chance to take some individuals from their time and utilize them in the conflict that we are trapped in. You were the first we have taken otherwise others from your house might be here to welcome and prepare you for what is coming. Do you understand so far?”

Melitta thought through the words the woman was saying, nodding once and the woman continued again.

“I wish we had been given the opportunity to ask you before you were taken but it was difficult in your dying moment. At this point we cannot return you to your time but we would have you reunited with your husband.”

“Oenomaus?” Melitta asked gently.

Clair nodded, “The request given by my people is to stay and find in your heart to live free and help us fight a worthy cause against those who would see all of my people dead for their differences. What say you?”

Melitta frowned, “I am but a slave, holding worth to my Domina alone. There is nothing within me to give in a battle.”

“As I said, you are beloved by one called Oenomaus and he is of worth. If you and he are willing to fight within our ranks then you both will be given land and freedom in our world. It is a second chance to be with the man you hold close to heart.”

“Freedom? From Rome?” Melitta asked, tasting the words so foreign to her. She had been born into slavery and found herself protected by Lucretia and given the power to protect others such as Naevia and Diona, though Diona suffered in the end despite Melitta’s efforts. This one moment alone would give cause to Melitta to take chance at freedom, to find her with honored husband once more given opportunity to salve wounds and give heart once more.

“This would be freedom in a strange land, among different people and battles yet to fight but yes, this would be freedom from slavery and the might of Rome which once held you to heel, indeed Rome does not even exist in this world though our enemy called Zarcorp might feel as though it is just as mighty.”

The body slave thought about the idea of Rome being gone, something no longer strong and in control and she knew no matter what this strange place was truly like, it was better than the eternal rest where she would be without Oenomaus. Melitta lifted her hand and it was easily taken by the stranger Claire, “Gratitude for the much blessed offer, one I am pleased to accept.”

“I am pleased to hear that. I do not know how long it will be till Oenomaus is brought here but there is another, which you may know. I would have your help in calming him and giving him choice in which to make.”

Melitta nodded and Claire squeezed her hand just before warmth suffused her being for a moment. She sighed gently and realized the weight holding her body in stillness was suddenly lifted, leaving nothing to stop her from rising to truly look at her surroundings. It was a small building with several beds as well as a table with chairs around it. She saw things that made no sense to her and others that were easily placed such as the cup filled with water that Claire pressed into her waiting hands. Melitta lifted cup to lips and drank heavily as her mouth was dry and her lips cracking.

“Gratitude, who do you wish me to see?” Melitta questioned gently as she handed the cup back to Claire.

There was a sudden shout of fury and Melitta startled at the noise, the voice though was incredibly familiar, not as Gannicus or Oenomaus but one she knew from years of servitude with the House of Batiatus within the ludus. “You have taken Barca? Did he fall in the arena as the Beast should have?”

Claire lifted her shoulders in a gesture Melitta didn’t understand as she shook her head; “I believe he was killed within the ludus by Batiatus.”

“I wish to lay eyes upon him, to give him some measure of comfort.”

Claire nodded and the young woman helped Melitta to her feet. They walked out of the small building and into another close by to find Barca being held down by two men much shorter in stature and leaner in years and wisdom. Claire held Melitta back as the two men continued to fight the gladiator and he reacted slowly and weakly, incapable of overtaking the others for some unforeseen cause.

“Barca?” Melitta called out his name in a calming tone.

The large man paused in his struggle and Melitta was allowed to see the man as he was. There was blood smeared across chest and throat, still caught between teeth and lips. He saw Melitta and frowned at her, “Beloved wife of my Doctore?”

“Beast of Carthage,” Melitta spoke gently as she took a step forward.

“You have passed into the afterlife, to await the arrival of husband,” Barca responded, confused by the current events surrounding him.

“I am saved from death, as you are.”

“For what purpose?” Barca demanded harshly as he shook off the hands of his guards.

Melitta waved them off; she spent many years among the men pretending to be monsters for sake of the arena and the crowd. She knew of their ways and needs, as she knew those of her Domina.

“If we would wish for it, these people will see us to freedom from Rome and the arena. We would not have to purchase freedom with coin but with help to worthy cause they speak of.”

“I was betrayed and put to death for my plan for freedom,” Barca said.

Melitta did not know for sure what happened to Barca after her destined death so she had nothing she could respond with so she only nodded since he didn’t seem to be asking her a question.

“This cause you speak of, what will it require of Barca?”

Melitta turned to look at Claire, who in turn looked at the younger of the two men; he had curly black hair and green eyes that shimmered with excitement. Then he spoke, “I would ask that you teach our people the ways of winning and surviving as a gladiator. I would have you fight side by side with my people in the coming war and save us from overwhelming forces.”

“You have the power to see death undone but you cannot train men to fight?” Barca asked, confusion apparent. Melitta thought it seemed strange as well though this was the first time anyone had said anything specific about their purpose here outside just cause.

The younger man spoke again, “We fight with supernatural talent, but our enemy has found a way to keep us from utilizing power, leaving us with only strength and steel. This is something my people have much less experience in. This tactic has cost us many precious lives, and I would see the agony of that loss not repeated.”

Barca looked to Melitta, “Do you take offer of freedom?”

“I have. Would it not be better than dying in the arena or dying at the poisonous machinations of our Dominus?”

Barca reclaimed his place upon the bed and stared at Melitta for a moment, “I would have freedom and a cause to live by among those I would call my brothers.”

Melitta smiled at his response.

Pleased to see Gladiator calm and her presence beneficial Melitta watched as Barca turned to the younger man who spoke for their guards, “What of Pietros?” he asked.

The leader looked to Barca with serious eyes, “I would only take those who hold heart instead of fleeting fancy. Your heart is promised to another and I will not waste energy on someone incapable of strength on field just to hold off loneliness.”

Melitta gasped at the words; she didn’t know who Pietros was so she had no opinion of the person but Barca took offense at the words. The gladiator glared at the little leader standing before him but with a sigh he relaxed on the bed once more, “I find myself understanding despite my wish for his presence. As gladiator, everything in life is fleeting, especially passion.”

The leader nodded, “I must seek out one of your brothers, to deliver him. I hope you can calm yourself since there is nowhere for you to go in this world and you have found agreement with our offer.”

Barca nodded, the leader looked to Melitta who nodded as well, before he walked out of the room. Claire followed the leader out and the second man, who was much older than the leader stayed next to the door.

“What of Oenomaus?” Barca asked after moments of silence.

Melitta took a couple steps closer though still several feet from Barca. She didn’t think he would touch her but she’d learned from years of being around the ludus not to get close to any of the gladiators. “They spoke of Oenomaus being one they would bring here. Apologies for Pietros though I do not know him,” she responded quietly.

“I will mend. I still feel blade in my side and damage done by Batiatus and his guards. If these people give chance at freedom, at life after assured death then I would give chance for their cause to seep into heart. I was made to fight, this would be completion of long fought destiny, without Pietros there is only the new arena we find ourselves in.”

Melitta nodded and whispered the words of her heart, “I would see chance to mend ways with honored husband and beloved friend.”

Barca nodded, “Then we shall await the arrival of beloved brothers and dear friends.” With that, Melitta walked back to the door and Claire walked them back to her little room to wait for the next gladiator to join them in this strange place.

 

~ ~ ~

 

After seeing to the calming of Barca, Greer walked back to his room and his mirror. He was losing energy but he felt the need to take one more before he rested for a few days. The sooner he had all of his gladiators, the sooner they would return home and prepare for the coming battle.

With a gentle swipe of his fingers across mirror surface, he focused on the moments in the ludus when Spartacus and his men turned sword against master and the celebrants.

He wished to follow Spartacus and watch end to the Romans who destroyed the man’s life but for now he would focus on Agron and Duro, brothers who survived together, first in being captured and taken from their homelands East of the Rhine but also the training and receiving of the brand. Agron’s name was on the short list that Spartacus gifted Greer with in the beginning but Duro could be utilized as well, not only as fighter but also incentive for brother to leave world behind since Agron and Nasir were both set to live through the final battle. It would require extra incentive to get the German to leave the world he knew for a strange land and stranger time.

Greer watched for the moment when Duro would turn and protect Agron, forfeiting his life. Duro may not have been the greatest fighter but when the brothers fought as one they lay waste to their enemies. He knew that final blow was coming for Duro and he heard the words whispered to Agron who held Duro’s head upon knee.

“I save you this time brother.”

Greer pauses time just before kiss is pressed to fallen brother’s brow and he slips the golem down in place of fallen gladiator and before the space of several breaths passed Greer pulled himself and Duro’s limp form into limbo. He looked down as the man realized he was no longer in pain and focused on Greer who stood over his head. Greer spoke, “I would ask you, if you could live to see your brother once more, would you fight for another cause?”

Duro nodded, not knowing what else to say as he stood, blood still dripping down from stalled wound in his stomach. It would not get worse but it also wouldn’t heal until Claire or Ella started her magical healing work. Duro focused on the mirror as Agron screamed after placing that last kiss on the Duro-golem’s forehead. Duro watched as his brother jerked to his feet and went blood crazy on any Roman soldier who had the misfortune of being in his eye line.

No matter the price, whether it be taking Duro now and Nasir later, Agron would be a boon for Greer’s cause. The Germans would make the ZarCorp patsies quake in their boots. It was too bad Greer would have to find himself several years later before it would be time to take Agron.

“Come with me and see wound healed,” Greer spoke and led Duro into the same room where Barca was resting.

The Beast sat up to look at Duro, “You were gladiator in Batiatus’ ludus?” he asked.

Duro nodded as Ella led him over to another chair, having him sit as she set to work healing the wound. Greer left her to her task, “Keep them from fighting and give Duro the details of the war they have found themselves fighting for.”

Ella snorted, “You speak as though you are King instead of your sister. Stop bossing me around.”

Greer glared at her, very aware of the fact that they shouldn’t be fighting in front of gladiators who would use any sign of weakness against them. “Ella, you decided to come here with me! I am in charge of this mission and you will do as I say or be sent home, do you understand?”

Ella caught his eye and looked over to Barca who was watching them intently. “Yes I understand sir.”

Greer left, slamming the door behind him as we walked back to his mirror and the mission at hand. There was nothing else that could be done at the moment as Greer would need to rest so instead he slipped his finger across the edge of the mirror activating the visual of the next lives he would save and take in the process.

 

Duro looked at the big man sitting on the bed, he was about the same height as his brother Agron and much wider in the chest. His eyes watched Duro as the small woman in front of him kept her hands on his mortal wound. There was a strange warmth, bordering on painful but nothing he could not deal with.

“How is this possible?” Duro questioned the little woman even while the wound started knitting itself. He could feel the strange effect on the inside of his body, slowing moving out to the surface of the wound.

“It’s my power, the ability to heal wounds before they take life.”

“You have such power and yet you need us to fight for your purpose?” Duro questioned.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes serious with a small shimmer of pain and full of emotion, “Yes we do.”

And she would say no more as she worked on his chest. He could still feel that strange stretching sensation and decided to focus on the other gladiator, the one with the same ‘B’ on his arm. They had been taken and killed within the same ludus under the same Dominus.

“I am called Duro, I hail for Germania,” he spoke to the other.

“I am Barca, the Beast of Carthage,” the other spoke and Duro’s eyes widened in realization. He’d never seen the Beast in the arena, had never set eyes on one until he was fighting within its caged walls, but there had been stories of the Beast as well as Spartacus or Crixus. They had fallen to whispers when Spartacus took on Shadow of Death but Duro recalled the tales of Barca. He had also heard the whispers within the ludus that barely weeks before Agron and he were purchased, Barca had bought his freedom and left the ludus safely.

“You were not freed as Batiatus claimed?” Duro asked.

Barca laughed, a deep belly sound that caused the little woman to jump before she settled back at his chest. “I was destroyed by the treachery of Ashur, the Syrian fuck! All to save him from spending coin.”

Duro nodded, “I have been privy to said treachery, apologies.”

“Absent thoughts of sympathy for I have no need of it,” Barca responded, angry and annoyed at Duro.

Little Woman’s fingers finally slipped away from Duro’s chest and she heaved a sigh, “Do you wish to know the cause you now fight for?” she questioned.

“I will see my brother once more?”

Little woman nodded, “Agron from East of the Rhine will be taken for our cause, Greer has already decided.”

“Then I care not why I am saved, for chance to see beloved brother again.”

Little Woman nodded, “Now that there is two of you, would you be pleased to train once more as if you were still among your brothers?”

Duro shared a look with Barca and they both grinned, “I would see time move quicker through training,” Barca responded.

Duro nodded as well, “Once I see end to wound, we shall begin.”


	4. First Indication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barca and Duro spar, Greer and Barca spar to prove Gladiators are needed and Greer prepares to take another from the timeline.

Greer tapped the mirror with a sigh, making the scene of Spartacus’ battles fade from view. He’d been using his recuperation time to watch the battles between the rebels and the Romans, to see who would be helpful to the cause. It also allowed him insight into the kinds of people they were pulling to their cause. He had promise of worth from Spartacus but this was his risk and so he would seek knowledge in the past.

He wished he could take Spartacus regardless of the man’s choice because he would bring end to all who faced him in battle, but long ago Greer made promise to his mother to never take choice from others when using his powers. He had done so only once, when he was but a child of ten years. Greer’s actions caused much pain and suffering to his dearest friend Johnny and the rest of his friend’s family and so Greer would never remove choice again. Spartacus chose peace and Greer would respect it so as to give honor to a man deserving of such a thing.

For now though he was done watching the ever-repeating death of Spartacus’s story. He would rejoin his team and see about their first recruits. With that he stood and walked out, following the sounds of grunting and sword clashing against sword. It was strange to find pleasure in the sounds of war but as a son of a queen and a child born into a never-ending war, good fighters would see them survive the battle they fought and as such brought a sense of inner peace and confidence.

He found Duro and Barca locked in a sparring match, one that was uneven between the two. Barca had been a gladiator for a much longer span of time compared to Duro but it seemed they were determined to make sport of this rather than bringing death to one another thankfully since the constant use of Elle or Claire’s healing abilities would not be beneficial to the mission they were here to complete.

Greer wondered as he stepped forward, how long he’d been capable of seeing grander picture instead the selfish needs he felt. He’d spent so long, much of his childhood only seeking to please himself but now he understood the importance of what his sister attempted and what he mother did for her time as Queen, to care for all others first is difficult and requires a strength and courage he felt incapable of owning.

Shaking off the thoughts, Greer stepped up to stand next to Zale and Zada who were watching with interest. It seemed as though both of them were itching to fight the men, to show Barca and Duro that they were here to teach as well as fight.

“Why have you not stepped in if you want to fight so badly?” Greer asked Zale with a smile.

His friend grinned, “I wish to find their weaknesses first, to exploit them of course.”

Greer rolled his eyes looking to Zada who sighed in response to her brother’s words. “Zada?” he asked his other friend.

“They would not fight a woman. I have spoken to Melitta on this subject. The gladiators only ever saw house slaves and whores; there were never any female gladiators. I would have them fight for a time among us before we demand they do such a thing as fight a woman.”

Greer nodded and turned back to the fight as Barca used the butt of his blade to hit Duro across the bridge of his nose. The younger man fell to his knee, falling backwards into a roll before coming to his feet once more. Duro laughed in the face of his wounds before he rushed Barca once more but just as the longhaired warrior thrust his blade forward Duro fell to his knee, grasping blade against chest and twisted to disarm the shocked Barca.

“Luck be with you today!” Barca stated as he held hands up in surrender with a laugh. “We shall see wrongs righted on the new day.”

Greer stepped forward, “You would begin training my people very soon. Remember that you are here to instruct as well as fight,” he commanded.

Barca turned to him with a glare, “Am I now to call you Dominus?”

“Of course not but you came here to serve my cause, not your own.”

Barca walked up to Greer, standing so close Greer was staring at his pectoral muscles. He was forced to look up even as he pressed a hand against the Beast’s chest and sent a current of defensive power through the Beast’s muscles, forcing him back. Barca grunted in pain and continued to glare at Greer. “You have to understand, my people don’t know how to fight without defensive or offensive magic. It is the reason my parents were killed in the midst of battle! We need your help; this is a deal with a win on both ends of equation.”

Barca rubbed his hand across the center of his chest where Greer had shocked him, “And how will you force yourself to turn from old ways?”

“By your training,” Greer responded.

“Then step forward and show me you are worthy to step into exalted arena against the Beast of Carthage or shall you begin with shit from East of the Rhine?”

Duro laughed at that, not taking the apparent insult to heart.

Greer nodded, reaching out to Zale who handed him extra blade and he stepped forward to face the Beast. Barca lifted weapon and Greer mirrored movement, “Begin,” he stated. He spent much of his youth learning to not only fight with magic but sparring with Zale’s father who was not Vannas but a soldier without magical ability, is why he knew a little more than most of his generation for how to fight without power but as always it would present challenge.

Barca rushed him, Greer slid easily under the blade and fought back. He battled down the urge to slow time, to utilize the powers gifted to him by his alternate self but that was the point of this right? To learn to fight with strength and steel alone so Greer denied the urge and pressed advantage. Barca was strong enough to force Greer back with each sword strike against his blade, but where Barca had brute strength Greer had agility. He used it to wind in and out of attacks, getting a few cuts in but mostly Barca dominated the fight, finally delivering ending blow to the back of Greer’s neck, forcing him to his knees.

Barca laughed, “You pose little challenge as you are. If this were arena, you would fall beneath the might of my blade!”

Greer shook off the dizzying pain and took Zale’s hand, who helped him to stand. He turned to look at the smug warrior, “Do you understand now? The need we have of your skill?”

Barca sobered, nodding quickly. “I understand the need for my skill as a gladiator and I will honor bargain.”

“As will I,” Duro spoke from off to the side where he was standing with Ella. Greer nodded his thanks to the gladiators.

Barca snorted at Duro, “First you must be able to best me before you aim to teach as Doctore did for us.”

Duro laughed again and it was amazing and endearing to see such a happy soul who came from a world of warfare and slavery. He took nothing at offense even though much of what Barca spoke were barbs against the younger warrior but again; there was nothing but laughter and a need to be better. He was glad suddenly that he saved Duro, more because he deserves a chance to live a life without the Romans destroying who he was.

“I must see to the next mark,” Greer stated and walked away from the others even as Zale demanded Duro spar with him next. He would see his people begin to get better. He desired to see an end to the need to only fight with abilities.

He was surprised when someone moved with him and he turned to see Barca just behind him, “You have request? Questions perhaps?” Greer asked.

Barca rubbed his fingers along one of the places where he’d been stabbed, clearing his throat before speaking, “You have seen the ludus after my death at Batiatus’ hands?”

“Of course, I need to know when to remove your Brothers from the timeline.”

“Did Batiatus fall?” Barca asked after another moment of uncertain silence.

Greer nodded, “When Spartacus took the ludus, Batiatus was killed.”

“You possess a mirror that allows you to see other times? Duro spoke of it,” Barca spoke quickly as if Greer would care if he knew about the Viewing Mirror, as it was only usable with Greer’s magical abilities as it was spelled by his personal brand of powers.

“May I see his fall?” Barca questioned, a little feral smile on his lips and Greer nodded. He’d observed that scene more than once. He walked back to his room with Barca following behind to where the mirror resided and thought of the moment he wished to view and touched the surface. The mirror awoke and there in the midst of dead soldiers and Romans stood Batiatus as he faced down Spartacus and the surviving Gladiators.

“Spartacus saw end to the ludus, achieved freedom for himself and others,” Barca whispered the words, awe apparent in tone.

“After learning the death of his wife was caused by Batiatus’ coin, Spartacus swore he would. Just watch.”

Barca turned back to the mirror and watched as Spartacus shouted words to Batiatus, keeping Quintus away from the fallen Lucretia. Spartacus slapped Quintus around, shouting the words that Quintus once shouted to Spartacus when the Gladiator was still prepared to fight for the ludus, “How many would you kill to touch her once more?”

Greer walked to the edge of his doorway and allowed Barca to see the moment when Spartacus took the final blow and the slit in Quintus throat spewed blood out into the already blood spattered room. Quintus fell next to Lucretia, close but still not touching each other. Even in the end they would be kept apart, as Spartacus had been forced to experience because of the House of Batiatus. Greer allowed Barca to see the last bit of blood spread around the fallen man and listened to Spartacus speak of bringing Rome to the ground before he allowed the mirror to go dark. Barca reached out and touched the dark surface before he turned to Greer, “Gratitude for the gift of knowledge that he fell in shame before receiving what he so richly demanded in life.”

Greer nodded before he motioned for Barca to leave and rejoin Duro and Melitta. The Gladiator nodded once more then he was walking with purpose away from Greer and towards the others of his kind. Greer had watched that particular scene more than once, it was the birth of Spartacus and the Rebel Army and though his actions were deserved it was hard to watch a man kill in cold blood, someone who stood unarmed as well but then Greer was willing and capable of doing awful things to see not one more Vannas die at the hands of ZarCorp and Barca was a part of that.

Now though, it was time to bring a few more warriors into the ranks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a long time, I am finally sending chapters out to my awesome Beta so I am hoping to start getting the chapters uploaded as soon as possible, please comment and kudos, they keep me motivated.
> 
> Updated 4/18/2015


	5. "Wrath of the Gods"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to save Mira and Oenomaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am so sorry it has been forever and a day. Life has been crazy!!!

As Greer prepared to journey to the past once more, he reviewed what he would need. This time there were two deaths in a short span of time and Greer would have need to watch what he did as the clay golem of Mira would be around people for a while before they went to fight once more and it would have to be convincing with the smell of decay and the sensation of the body. Due to the removal of Mira and Oenomaus in close succession both Ella and Claire were near and ready for his command, each standing close with a golem. Claire was the weaker of the two so she would hold Mira close to life until they could retrieve Oenomaus as well and get them back into limbo where the healers would have time to complete the healing they would need to start before even leaving the real world.

Greer watched the mirror for the moment when Mira fell; she was a genius with a bow and knew how to fight despite her lack of strength. He knew she would be a good addition to his clutch of fighters and Spartacus believed above many of his others that she deserved this chance to live and become her own woman in freedom, that he had somehow stolen opportunity from her with his interest in her. Greer understood the sentiment slightly as he wondered sometimes if the bond between Johnny and himself was somehow keeping his younger beloved friend from someone better, less damaged but Johnny cared for Greer and the young Prince would not change that for the world.

Greer pushed thoughts of Johnny aside as the ax struck Mira in the chest and he knew he had little time. He looked to Claire and grabbed the golem at his feet. He whispered a quick spell, bringing the statue to life to take the image of Mira’s battered and bloodied form then he pushed them both out of the safety of limbo and into the world where Spartacus rushed towards Mira to pull ax from her body. Greer paused time before Spartacus could reach his fallen lover and pull the ax from her as it would make everything more difficult to finish. Greer moved quickly, pulling the ax out himself and lifted her from the ground even as the healer replaced the woman with the golem and placed the ax in wound, causing the golem-Mira to grunt and cry out. Claire flinched in response to the noise and Greer hushed her gently. Sometimes Claire had such a soft heart and gentle soul, such as her biological father had and it made warfare very hard for her to see. Greer said to reassure her, “It’s not real Claire, you will save the real Mira.”

She nodded then Claire gripped at Mira’s slack and bloodied body as they tried to stay out of the path of the following Romans. They might have been hidden from sight but if someone ran into them, they would feel the impact. Claire started healing the deep wound in Mira’s chest as Greer watched Spartacus lift Mira’s body double and run for the top of the mountain then the Vannas were gone with Mira, back to limbo where all time and wounds stand still. Greer released Mira fully into Claire’s waiting hands and watched as the wound was stilled and stitched inside and out, leaving her pale and covered in blood, sleeping from the trauma and Greer stood.

“Her body double will be in close proximity to others, will this change things?” Claire asked even as she kept her hands on Mira, finding comfort in her healed state after the blood and gore of the battle.

Greer thought back to his beloved mother, the one who stood by him when all others thought he should be cast aside for his ability to move through time, to control it. Every action he took with this endeavor was to honor her wishes and her constant trust in him.

“She will be wrapped and buried as if she were a real corpse, they will never know the difference.”

“You did not ask her of her wishes, what if she refuses our cause?” Claire demanded getting angry with Greer for the actions he would choose to take.

“She will see the debt she owes,” Greer returned and walked away from the bloody yet living woman. It was time to take Doctore. “I will return momentarily, be ready.” Ignoring her mumbling curses in his general direction. It was like having extra siblings, being around Johnny’s sisters and brother.

He walked towards the building where Melitta had been placed; she wasn’t among those watching the sparring so he knew he would find her there. Greer knocked gently on the wall outside the door and walked through the doorway.

“Melitta, may we speak” Greer requested.

She looked up from the table where she was sitting. Since coming here, Melitta had been given different clothes. She was now dressed in a dark blue tunic, which ended, around her thighs and she wore leggings underneath with knee-high boots on her feet. Her long dark hair was pulled into a braid that fell over her shoulder and her eyes were kind as they always were when she looked into the face of any other person.

“Yes?” she asked.

“I go to retrieve Oenomaus next, I hope you are ready to greet your husband once more.”

Melitta smiled, “Gratitude to you for bringing him to me.”

Greer nodded, “He will bring much knowledge to our ranks and happiness to your soul.”

“Yes he shall,” Melitta responded with a decisive nod.

“I will return with him shortly but from what I have seen of his death it will take some time to heal the injury he sustains. I will bring you to him as soon as he is awake.”

Melitta nodded and Greer walked out to return to his quarters. She watched him go before she stood and followed him. She searched the area with her dark gaze and then moved quickly when her eyes set upon Greer moving through the open doorway of his main room. Melitta hurried along her path, not followed or seen by any. She looked in through the open door to see Greer standing in front of a mirror that was reflecting a battle going on just beyond the surface. She looked around the room, seeing Claire standing next to an unconscious woman but looked as though she was ready to leave at any moment. Ella was also there, standing next to Greer with one of those clay creatures, this one reflecting the visage of her husband, though it was covered in blood and one of his eyes were missing, stitched over. She pressed a hand over her mouth as she refocused on the screen where Oenomaus was fighting against a beast of a man. They weren’t in the arena, somewhere in a forest with fighting all around.

She frowned though Duro had told her a little about the fight to escape the House of Batiatus. This must have been after that battle for freedom. She watched as Gannicus and Oenomaus fought side by side then he took a sword to his stomach and he fell forward as Gannicus went after the huge man to deliver deathly blow. Melitta watched the clay creature take deep breath and cough up blood as Greer whispered words to it before he, the golem as Melitta had heard they were called, and Ella disappeared into the mirror world. Melitta looked for any reason to believe they were taking Oenomaus but she saw nothing odd as Oenomaus spoke to Gannicus as their beloved friend held her most faithful spouse. “I go to my wife’s arms. We shall greet you in the afterlife, my brother.”

Just as Gannicus screamed and took off for the blood of Romans, Greer was back, placing the blood covered Oenomaus on the floor with Ella at his side. Melitta wished to run to his side but Greer stopped Ella from placing healing fingers against stalled wound.

He leaned down into Oenomaus’ face, “Would you give life to another cause in exchange for life after death and return to the arms of beloved wife?”

Oenomaus glared up at Greer in clear confusion, “I would have knowledge of cause before giving answer.” Melitta frowned, curious about his response as it was unlike the faithful slave who would do anything for their masters, no matter the request. She didn’t know what to think of this new side of her beloved husband, especially with the truth of her betrayal before her ‘death’.

“Maybe words from loving wife will help,” Greer said and turned to lock eyes with Melitta who immediately stepped into the room and walked close to pull one of Oenomaus’s bloody hands into gentle grasp.

“Oenomaus, I am here. They wish to stop a greater army from bringing death on all their people for differences that exist between them. I have seen them with others from our world and they attempt to make good on deal given.”

“Melitta?” Oenomaus questioned breathlessly, caught in the sight of her instead of the information she imparted.

“It is I, honored husband. Please allow them to heal you and see yourself to worthy cause among favored brothers and loving wife.”

“I trade one Dominus for another in this,” Oenomaus whispered even as his other hand slipped against Melitta’s cheek and smeared blood across her dark skin. She did not pull away, there were numerous times when Oenomaus got blood on her or many of the other gladiators or even Domina and her husband. Blood was a normal part of life in the ludus.

Greer spoke up, “You answered to Spartacus for his cause.”

“A cause I found just,” Oenomaus responded even as his eyes never wavered from Melitta’s gaze. Hers were tearing at the love mixed up with betrayal and hurt in their depths. She knew that it was possible that they would have a long journey between the truth and forgiveness.

“See for yourself that this cause is one so just as well,” Melitta stated.

Greer spoke once more, “And if you find our plight not worthy cause then you and beloved wife shall be free to find someplace among our world to live your life out in peace.”

“You would promise such a thing?” Oenomaus questioned.

“Such is my belief that you will find what we fight for just as worthy as the one you died for with Spartacus.”

Melitta watched her husband consider offer and then he nodded. Melitta moved so Ella and Claire could set to work on the wounds that would have been the death of him. She could see the blood loss had taken the strength from Oenomaus and she settled back out of the way and watched as he slipped into sleep.

Melitta settled by his side but turned to look as the other woman came awake shocked by her surroundings, “Spartacus?” she called out. Melitta only knew of this Spartacus by name but already all of the others who have been saved have spoken that name in wonder and respect. She planned to speak with Oenomaus about this man since Greer spoke of her husband’s faithful service to the man, in which he decided to end his service to ludus he so loved.

“Mira,” Claire said gently, moving from Oenomaus’ side to take the woman’s hands in hers. “You are safe here, look and see Oenomaus is here with you as well as Duro whom you have known from before the fall of the House of Batiatus. Please calm yourself until you can speak to the others about the reasons you have been saved from death freely given in your other life.”

Mira looked at Melitta, as if to ask her of the truth in the words. Melitta spoke, as it was her right to do so, “These people have allowed our lives to continue past the appointed time, so that we would give life to their cause. I have seen only their kindness and their need of us.”

“I died on field of battle?” Mira questioned.

Melitta nodded and they were left in silence as the healing of Oenomaus continued while Ella cleaned them all of blood and offered clean garments to the now calm Mira. Melitta wondered about this young woman and what it was like for her to exist in a world that was not controlled by the Romans, Melitta had never experienced such a life until now. Mira stayed so still then she turned to look at Melitta.

“If I died as a warrior and as a free woman then that is greatest gift, as Spartacus truly believed. I shall miss him and the others in this new existence.”

Melitta patted the woman’s shoulder awkwardly before they fell into quiet conversation about what the ludus was like after Melitta fell, what Spartacus was like and Melitta realized she asked correct person as Mira knew the beloved Bringer of Rain as a lover and man, not only the warrior and leader they all spoke of.

Melitta slowly learned why her beloved and faithful husband found his way to Spartacus’s cause and understood, glad to have a trusted woman to share this new world with.


	6. Visiting Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greer returns home to put his plan into practice.

Greer found himself back in the field where his second, much larger mirror, was located. He kept it there because when it came to the final battle of those he would be taking for his cause, Greer would need freedom to move about with ease as he slipped in and out of limbo with golems and dying warriors.

For now though he used the silence to tap the mirror once more and gaze upon his heart and home. Johnny sat at a table eating and smiling among Greer’s siblings and nieces and nephews where he’d always been welcomed. The younger man looked beautiful with the smile stretching across his supple lips and as Greer watched Johnny shoved his fingers through his dark blonde hair in a subtle show of humorous response to what someone was saying to him. Johnny had never had trouble letting people know how he felt despite not being about to sleep and it was always what Greer wanted, to see Johnny’s brown eyes alight with happiness and he hoped to see it again

He knew as he retrieved more warriors from the past, the best thing to do would be to bring more of his people here to begin the process of learning to fight without magic. He would need to include one of the nulls that was capable of nullifying all powers. They would need to begin now instead of when Greer returned home.

However, if he returned home there would be nothing to keep Johnny from returning with him as it was almost impossible to leave without him the first time. He’d basically left without even speaking to his dearest and closest friend because Greer had known what Johnny would have wanted.  

For now though Greer would have to decide how many men and women would come here. Limbo would not be well received by his people as it had no life giving substance. Though time stalled here and they would need nothing to survive it did not account for a person’s wish to keep moving forward in one’s life and with the forever beating of one’s heart.

“We should return while you carry the strength to bring people back with you,” Adrian stated as he walked up to Greer. The young leader tapped the mirror again, dissolving the smiling face of Johnny and bringing his own reflection back much to his displeasure, catching sight of his unruly black locks before he turned away from the reflection.

“You believe as I do then? That we must start training immediately?” Greer questioned his uncle.

Adrian nodded, “Yes, this quest you have so brazenly begun must be pursued as quickly as possible. With three gladiators now, we should bring some of the strongest warriors and see them into training against Barca, Duro and Oenomaus.”

“Then we should go now,” Greer responded, eager to see themselves further on path to victory against Zarcorp.

“Should you tell Zale and the others of your plan?” Adrian asked.

Greer shrugged and slipped words from his mind, to find the minds of his friends. His unspoken words passed into their minds to tell them of his intention even as he stepped towards Adrian and gripped his shoulder. _“Adrian and I return to our home to retrieve more warriors to learn at the knee of the gladiators. We shall return shortly.”_

 _“Tell our brother and sister hello for us please, tell them we are safe,”_ Zada’s words whispered into his mind before Greer nodded to Adrian and he whisked them home and into the same room Greer had just observed moments ago where Johnny stood with others taking in their lunch.

Greer turned to his uncle, as this was not the location he intended to arrive at. He’d been hoping for a more private spot. He glared at Adrian as he hissed out, “That was uncalled for! I would have spoken to him before we left!”

Adrian shrugged before he walked over to Greer’s siblings and greeted them with hugs and loving words. Greer turned as Johnny did at the sounds of commotion. It was not their arrival that would cause excitement as appearing from thin air through teleportation was common in the Vannas world, but Adrian and Greer were known to be entertaining new plans for survival.

 _“Greer!”_ Johnny spoke into his mind, his mental voice sounding happy and excited with just the slightest uplift that in a verbal sound might have been described as a happy squeal.

Greer smiled warmly as he could not help the response in the least, “Hey Jay, I am home. I have missed you so much, you have no idea.”

Johnny stood from where he was sitting enjoying a midday meal and launched into Greer’s waiting arms, bumping the table in his exuberance causing a shifting grind against the stone floor of the throne room. Greer enjoyed the warmth of Johnny in his arms and he smiled into Johnny’s neck, taking in the slight musky scent of the younger man. He gripped the back of Johnny’s head tightly to him and held him there for a moment before his stomach reminded them both that Greer had been in limbo without sustenance for over a week. Johnny gave his breathy laugh, nothing more was ever heard from the mouth of the mute. He pulled him to the table and immediately started serving meats and cheese with fruit heaped onto a plate and pushed in front of Greer.

_“You must eat while you can.”_

“Johnny, I do not need you coddling me,” Greer said with a laugh as he chewed on a slice of meat, figuring there was no arguing with his empty stomach.

 _“Do you know who my fathers are: Kings of coddling.”_ Johnny winked and Greer chuckled, as Johnny’s words were funny in their veracity though he watched as Johnny’s smile shifted into a somber expression and suddenly Greer recalled the loss Johnny suffered when his Papa died the same day that Greer’s parents died. Johnny’s facial expression continued to shift from the recall of grief then moved onto his natural curiosity, _“What is it like, in limbo?”_

Greer looked to his friend, “The body stalls and nothing moves forward. It is a place I would not have someone such as you see.”

Johnny frowned, _“You would take others back with you and leave me alone? Three of my siblings already join your fight and you would deny me the opportunity?”_

Greer looked at his friend, placing a gentle palm against Johnny’s neck as the skin warmed under his touch and he could feel the young man’s pulse under his fingertips, “I only wish for your survival. I only plead that you would be safe from the harm that comes for our people. You have suffered in this world enough for multiple lifetimes.”

Johnny stared into Greer’s eyes, his dark brown ones soft and loving though there was a sharp bite to them as well as in his words. _“You believe me weak, incapable of protecting those I love especially after the loss of my elder father. I seek to fight, a desire you are well aware of!”_

With that, Johnny left the table and Greer with his mouth open in shock. Johnny didn’t get angry with Greer, they had always had an easy companionship but now Greer sought to protect his heart and Johnny refused to be kept.

“You are a fool,” Janet, Johnny’s other sister, called out from his right.

“And you are a nosy sibling, what I say to Johnny is none of your concern.”

Janet stood and walked over, to loom close to Greer, reminding him that Claire and Janet were twins and Greer was surrounded by Johnny’s siblings constantly getting into their business. It had been like that for years though, since a decade before when he moved in with Johnny’s family after his bond had formed with the younger boy. “It is my concern and that of my family when his pain and anger spills into our minds as well. I could hear him scolding you for your decision.”

Greer groaned as he pressed his face into his hand, “Oh gods, I hate when he does that!”

“He does not do it on purpose, it happens when he is angry.”

“I know Janet! You would wish your baby brother to set foot in sparring matches with gladiators in preparation for war?”

Janet glared at him, Greer wondered if his royal blood had ever made a difference to this family only to realize the answer. Not even their fathers had ever feared his most royal father and mother, there was great respect between them all but it had never been born of fear. She spoke gently, lips pressed close to his ear so no one could discern her words, and “I would not have him belittled by the man who supposedly loves him.”

Greer reared away from her words, as his neck twinged from the movement he flinched and whispered ferociously, “I do not belittle him I protect him!”

“Well stop it before you lose him!” Janet whispered in return, “He is the strongest of us all, not because of power or ability but because of his heart. If he is so willing to give his heart to you then you have great strength freely given.”

“I will think about it Janet, now leave me be. I need to eat then gather men before I return to my plan in limbo.” She nodded and left him with his chaotic thoughts. He thought about the stories and lives he’d been viewing in preparation of taking Spartacus’s gladiators and thought about the relationship between Agron and Nasir. He wondered about the little Syrian and how the German could have ever allowed the man he loved to step into battle but he supposed this was the answer.

Agron had no right to keep Nasir weak and safe and Greer knew from watching the gladiators’ stories was that Agron had never tried. The Gladiator had done what he could to assure Nasir’s survival by making sure that the best warriors were in charge of his training. They never backed down from a fight and it was one of the reasons Greer wanted the couple to be here despite the fact that he shouldn’t be taking them. He knew there were a few he was taking that maybe he shouldn’t be but Nasir and Agron were necessary. They were strong and suddenly for a completely selfish reason, Agron and Nasir should join with Greer’s people because maybe the two of them could help Greer accept that Johnny was going to war. They could help Greer be sure that he would come out on the other side of it.

Too bad Agron and Nasir were going to be some of the last he takes, Greer sighed and rose from the table no longer feeling hungry. He had an army to build and a friend to make amends with.


	7. Leader's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oenomaus gives Melitta a choice, and Greer accepts some help from a beloved source.
> 
> Updated 7-29-16

Oenomaus awoke slowly to the same strange world he found himself in when last he opened his eyes. What he found was strange, after even a short time of sight from only one side. Now he could see through both once more. He lifted hand to touch face, finding it smooth of latest wounds then slipped other hand down chest to find only the scars of long ago conflict upon skin. He felt breath in chest and moving up and out of his lips, so he still lived. Everything that had transpired was not a dream then. The wounds that took his life were gone as if they had not occurred.

He turned to find the healing women in the room with him, both calm but cautious of his movement. “How is this possible?”

“We were able to undo damage wrought by battle, it happened recently enough to allow the correction which will aide your ability on the field of battle.”

“Gratitude for the miracle you would gift upon me. Where is my wife?” Oenomaus asked, curious at her absence.

“She went to tell the others of your recovery. Would you like to follow and see those we have been able to recover from beyond the shadow of death?”

Oenomaus nodded slowly, rising to find himself clothed in simple sheet wrapped around waist, “Perhaps I should have covering first?”

The taller of the two woman reached across to a table where strange fabric was lifted and passed to him. He looked at them in confusion, she laughed a little. “They are battle pants, made from material that will slow the pain inflicted from blade and bow. They will take some time to get used to them but they are useful all the same.”

Oenomaus nodded slowly then slipped the pants under the sheet and lifted the tight fitted material up his legs then over hips where he buttoned them and wrapped belt around waist to hold the garment there. He threw the wrap from his waist and slipped his feet into the simple boots given to him by the other woman. Then he returned gaze to the women who had turned back to him to grant privacy. Such was of great difference from the life he had turned from where no one ever had a moment’s peace in the ludus or the villas that Spartacus once took in the rebel cause.

“I would know the names to call you?” Oenomaus queried gently.

They both turned back and smiled, the taller of the two with dark sapphire gaze, “I am Ella.”

The shorter one smiled and waved her hand to him, “I am Claire.”

“Pleasure. Now if it suits you, I would see to my brothers in arms.”

The women nodded and preceded him through the door. Oenomaus found his body moving easily, without tightness of healing injury but smooth give of fresh skin. He walked out of the little building and could clearly hear the grunts and clash that guided him to his people. There he found Barca fighting with a dark haired man that Oenomaus did not know, also Duro was fighting a dark haired woman with Mira sitting on the sidelines aside Melitta as they spoke and laughed together.

“Brothers, we have found one another in another life,” Oenomaus spoke loudly and clearly, bringing the eyes of his men who quickly laid out their opponents. The dark skinned duo laughed as they were helped to their feet before Barca and Duro walked over to grasp arm with Oenomaus.

“Doctore,” Barca greeted brightly, “I heard word of your return but dared not believe it.”

“I am Oenomaus now, releasing title in the destruction of the House of Batiatus and joining of Spartacus’ cause to bring Rome to heel.”

“Duro has given tales of such a thing, even enjoyed the vision of watching Batiatus fall within its walls.” Barca spoke.

Oenomaus frowned, “You have seen the moment of his death?”

Barca nodded, “The man who retrieves us from death’s mouth showed me a vision of the past. I wished to know Batiatus truly fell.”

Oenomaus had a moment’s thought of the marvels these strangers were capable of: viewing events taking place in the past and healing mortal wounds. Yet here they were with task of giving instruction of fighting? Oenomaus turned and shared a look with the other gladiator standing with them, “Duro, your brother has not joined us here?” he questioned.

The younger grinning man shook his head and Oenomaus felt like this brother to Agron was much like Gannicus who found good humor in all life, “He is promised to join us soon but he has not fallen to battle just yet. The man who brings us each to this place, Greer, requires rest between each journey to save one of our fallen brethren.”

Oenomaus nodded, “It takes great strength and power to hold death at bay as these people do.”

“And yet they cannot fight as we were taught, as you trained us,” Duro spoke.

“This is the exchange then, freedom and life after death for the training of men and women in the art of the gladiators.”

“Yes Oenomaus,” the black haired young man spoke up, “I am Zale and this is my sister Zada. Claire is also one of my beloved sisters,” Oenomaus looked from one sister to the other, wondering at their coloring, as they did not match in features. Their facial features deviated slightly as if they had different patronage but it was not his question to ask so he nodded to Zale and the others in response.

“I would break words with the man you call leader,” Oenomaus spoke.

“Greer, our leader, has taken leave for some time. He returns to see to issues at home, I promise you audience immediately following his return,” Zale responded respectfully with hand pressed over heart.

“Then we shall break words before I return to my duties as trainer of the gladiatorial ways,” Oenomaus said and looked at Melitta. Duro and Barca returned to sparring with one another this time as Zale and Zada turned to fight each other. It would be much like the ludus for Oenomaus, as well as the feeling of training those in the ways of survival for worthy cause instead of entertainment for the Romans as the arena once gave.

Melitta pulled her fingers from Mira’s gripping hands and followed Oenomaus to a nearby building and walking in through the open doorway and Melitta followed, her hands hanging in front of her, clasped gently and awaiting the words of husband until she looked up at him and smiled, “I am pleased to see the miracle healers were able to reform eye.”

“It was unexpected gift from those who would ask for our help.”

Melitta looked down once more, smile falling away as she spoke, “You would break words about particular subject?” she asked apprehensively.

“I have come to learn the truth of the lies between you and beloved friend Gannicus, in that you were forced to lie with each other for the Romans and when Gannicus was meant to leave you went to him to answer passion’s call once more.”

“It is true,” Melitta’s voice was soft and scared but he was glad to hear honesty fall from her lips instead of lies once more.

“He also told me that I held your heart till the end,” Oenomaus claimed.

Melitta’s gaze rose to meet his, “No matter the passion found within the arms of Gannicus, I would wish to stay wife to treasured husband. I would plead to stay at your side in new cause to fight and share your bed every night instead of one night in the midst of many lonely ones.”

Oenomaus watched his gift of wife and he wondered if she would choose him so in the land of freedom these people offer. He wondered after the many months he’d spent making choices for himself, is it for him to choose whether she remain at his side or make choice to stand alone?

Looking at this bright shining woman who he had once called his own, Oenomaus found himself swayed to forgive as he had already done for Gannicus but also to allow freedom of choice in this moment. It was something she’d never been gifted in her life, having come to the House of Batiatus as a young slave where she rose to the position of body slave to Lucretia.

“And I would have you choose husband of your own will in this new life we are given,” Oenomaus spoke the words gently and still watched her face fall in sadness.

“You would cast me aside for past transgressions?” Melitta whispered, her hands falling to her sides loosely as if she no longer held strength to keep them aloft.

Oenomaus walked closer to her, tilting her lowered chin to gaze into his loving gaze, “I have always held beloved wife close to heart, blessed by the gods to have the chance to claim you as my own but you were a gift from the Dominus and I would have you freely give of your heart to me.”

“You give second chance to love?” Melitta whispered back, still keeping her dark lustrous eyes on him. Oenomaus, even after what had transpired between them and the years of separation, he could only behold the beauty of Melitta with amazement.

“I wish only that we both choose the other once more without aid of past mistakes or Dominus’ demands.”

“Then I shall remain at Mira’s side in companionship while you take up arms with your brothers. There are soon more to follow as well as the people you are meant to train.”

Oenomaus took Melitta’s hand in his gently, “You are treasured wife always but you will not be treated poorly if you find your heart swayed in another direction.”

With that Oenomaus leaned down and kissed Melitta gently on the lips but didn’t hold her close as he would have liked and when he pulled back, she faltered to stay close. She cleared her throat gently because even in a moment rife with hurt Melitta stands a proud and strong woman, “You should return to your men and the training in which there stands no equal of your skill.”

Oenomaus smiled and walked out of the little building and back towards the men who were fighting. He wished to look back at Melitta, to let her know that she was still in his mind and heart but she deserved the chance that he’d been given. The chance to choose a life of her own absent Domina to bend her will.

 

~~~

Adrian walked up to Greer who was standing outside Johnny’s home, perched to knock if only he had the guts to do so. “I have the troops ready to depart and I would return now if you’re ready.”

“How many are we taking presently?” Greer asked instead, watching the door as if it would open it if only he focused on it.

“Fifteen for now, many of them are the strongest of our warriors and they would return home to train others. We are also taking Oni, she is the strongest null we have and she has control to allow us to use our powers when we need to.”

“Great! You did not take Janet, did you?” Greer demanded, suddenly sure that Adrian was not going to give him the answer he wanted.

“Of course I didn’t take Janet because her Dad put his foot down and she’s pregnant.”

“What?” Greer demanded, this was the first he’d heard that. In the Vannas society Janet had been an adult for several years already and she’d been dating her childhood friend Jake since they were thirteen but that definitely meant she didn’t need to be anywhere near limbo or battle.

“Just found out,” Adrian returned with a shrug and a happy smile. Adrian had a strong bond with all of Johnny’s siblings as well as their fathers so this was happy news for Greer’s uncle as well.

Greer sighed and spoke, “Well I need to speak to Johnny about earlier then I am ready to return.”

Adrian grinned, “Uh huh.” He leaned in close to Greer, his uncle breathing down his throat and across his ear, “He’s coming with us you know.”

“No he is not,” Greer said with gritted teeth.

Adrian just kept on grinning as he leaned forward and knocked on the door. Greer pressed his fingers into his eyes as a headache began to form even though that was impossible as Vannas do not get headaches but the tension was there all the same. Adrian chuckled as he walked away, “We shall be in front of the castle when you guys are done making up.”

The door opened and he looked up to find Johnny glaring at him, “Hey Jay, I have to return to limbo momentarily but I wanted you to know how sorry I am about earlier. I do not want to fight about this.”

_“Then don’t fight, just take me with you.”_

Greer stepped past Johnny into the house, brushing past the younger man’s shoulder and shuddered a little at the contact always wishing for more It warmed him from the heart, moving outwards in a shuddering happy wave. Greer did his best to ignore it for now. “You know what my answer is to that Jay!”

_“Why? You think I cannot fight as my sister and brother do just because I was not born with an Awakened Magis to make me feel crazy!”_

“Johnny, you are the strongest man I know and I could not be prouder of who you are. I do not wish to lose you,” Greer spoke the words gently as he pressed his palm against Johnny’s neck, just needing the contact to comfort himself. Greer leaned forward, close to the slightly shorter man and placed his forehead against Johnny’s.

_“I have heard my fathers say something over and over, and I now understand their meaning.”_

“What’s that?” Greer asked, chuckling at the thought of life advice from Johnny’s fathers but they were great men who had a wonderfully loving relationship so there are worse people to hear from.

_“They always said that as long as they were together, they could do anything. I believe that as long as you and I are together we can accomplish anything.”_

Greer smiled, feeling as his heartbeat quickened at their closeness but he pulled away from Johnny before he was tempted to do something he shouldn’t. Instead he hugged Johnny then nudged him away gently accepting the inevitable, “Get your stuff, we have a trip to take.”

Johnny grinned, Greer recognized his biological father in that smile and it was one Greer had always loved seeing, and moved to grab a simple pack from behind the chair in the living room already packed because apparently everyone already knew how this conversation was going to end, despite Greer’s wishes.

He turned at movement from the office and found Johnny’s father standing there quiet and still with Johnny’s youngest brother Malachi standing just behind Danny’s legs. He was about ten years old, but he was small. His multi colored eyes were shimmering with tears and he gripped at his father’s hand.

Greer sucked in a deep but quiet breath at the grief scrawled all over the older man’s face and then Johnny was across the room hugging his DeDe, a shortened version of Daddy Danny that the children started using in their recent years. Greer could feel the buzz in the back of his mind, Johnny was whispering into Danny’s mind and he had enough control to keep it private. Greer ignored the sensation and looked down at the little boy once more, his wavy mop of dirty blond hair much like his dad’s and he was sucking on his thumb in a gesture of comfort, one that he’d not recently had. Greer looked back up to see that Danny was nodding then he kissed Johnny’s forehead and whispered into the young man’s forehead, “Be safe and kick ass for your Papa.”

Johnny nodded and hugged DeDe one more time before he leaned down and wrapped his arms around his little brother. Johnny pressed his lips into Malachi’s forehead and this time when Johnny spoke, Greer and Dan could both ‘hear’ his words. _“Mal, you take care of DeDe okay?”_

Malachi nodded, not removing his thumb from his mouth. Johnny reached out gently and pulled his hand away. Malachi whimpered a little at the loss but Johnny soothed him with a shushing and a hand rubbing up and down his arms while Dan rubbed a hand over Malachi’s head lovingly. _“I love you and I am going to be home soon with Zale and Zada and Claire. Okay?”_

Malachi nodded and Johnny pressed a kiss to Malachi’s head and as he stood Dan pressed a hand to the side of his son’s neck before nudging him towards Greer. Johnny smiled sadly at his dad before he walked back over to Greer. Dan shared a look with Greer before he spoke, “Protect my son or you answer to me. Keep all my children safe because if any of them come home bloody or not at all, not even time can protect you.”

Dan had always been a terrifying presence when he was protecting his children and Greer respected him and intelligently had an incredibly fear of the older man, despite his lack of supernatural power. He believed Dan when he told Greer nothing would protect him, so he nodded and spoke, his tone respectful and low, “I vow to keep them safe. Keep Janet close to you, who knows if ZarCorp can get on this island now.”

Dan nodded and turned before the two young men walked out the front door, keeping Malachi tucked against his side. Johnny was sniffing and wiping moisture from his face. He whispered into Greer’s mind, _“I miss my Papa. DeDe is having a hard time without him especially with Mal.”_

Greer wrapped an arm around Johnny’s shoulders for a quick hug, “I know Johnny. That is why we must take this fight to ZarCorp. Zarranth and his company has already taken far too much from us.”

_“Then let’s do this, for Papa and your mother and father. For all the Vannas who lost their life on the battlefield.”_

“Has Malachi gotten quieter? He didn’t say anything,” Greer asked.

Johnny shrugged, _“You know as well as I do that Malachi has always been closer to Papa and without him, my little brother has regressed to his childlike insecurities. He doesn’t feel safe without Papa, DeDe is the same in a lot of ways. DeDe has depended on Papa for more than twenty years and now he’s gone. We are all still adjusting, grieving the loss.”_

Greer nodded and let the conversation fall between them, it was difficult for Johnny to leave his surviving father and his younger brother but he’d done what was necessary just as his Papa had always taught him, knowledge that Greer had because he’d learned much of the same lessons at the knee of Johnny’s father especially since Greer had lived in Johnny’s house for a little over a year. They continued the simple walk at a quick pace and found themselves among those Adrian would bring to learn from Oenomaus and the others. When Adrian saw Johnny and Greer he called out, “Everyone, take the hand of the person or people on either side of you.”

Greer and Johnny moved to stand next to Adrian and Johnny reached down to interlock his fingers with Greer before they each turned to grip tightly to those surrounding them. Then with a deep breath and a heave, they once again found themselves in the strange limbo world where the gladiator army was taking shape. Greer would see more of them saved and then the Vannas would fight a war that had already taken so much from them but now they would have a way to fight back and give themselves a fighting chance.

Adrian started speaking, passing out information to those who looked around the area, “Okay this is limbo, there are several buildings at the center of the camp that are solely for the gladiators and their people, Greer has also claimed the central building for himself. The rest of you stay close and be ready for training to commence.”

Johnny removed his hand from Greer’s just before he moved to follow the others but Greer grabbed his arm gently, “I would have you stay in the main building with me.” He wanted it to come out of his mouth as a request instead of command but weeks of bossing people around was rubbing off on him.

_“Ask nicely.”_ Johnny’s words were chiding but gentle to match the glaring smirk on his face, putting laugh lines at the outer edge of his eyes and bracket lines around his lips.

“Will you please stay with me? No one else stays there for now and I would be pleased if you were beside me.”

Johnny nodded, _“Then lead the way and let us meet some gladiators.”_

Greer rolled his eyes but did as commanded, trying to remember who was the Prince and who was the child of two magicless men though that never seemed to stop Johnny from his bossy ways. He took Johnny to his chambers, spoke a spell under his breath, an easy one learned in his early adulthood to make necessary items appear from raw materials which was easy to find in a world created of their needs, and a second bed appeared for Johnny to sleep in where his friend dropped his bag and turned around to gesture outside once more. “You are much bossier than I ever am,” Greer responded even as he led the way to the area where the gladiators had taken to sparring at.

He found many of the newcomers there already, Zale facing off against Duro while Mira trained with Zada. Barca and Oenomaus seemed to be sparring with each other, showcasing the slack in which the Vannas people had in abundance. These two warriors of the arena moved with deadly grace and efficiency of movement that was strangely lacking from a people born to fight.

Then again, magic made them lazy fighters sometimes and was why they were all in this place now.

“It is good to see that training has already commenced,” Greer spoke out which brought the sparring matches to an end.

“Greer, what’s Johnny doing here?” Zada demanded upon catching sight of her younger brother, the eldest sister had always been incredibly protective of Johnny and Malachi but then again the whole family treated the mute as something to be protected and sheltered and Malachi had no powers so he was protected by all.

“Ask him yourself,” Greer said than turned to Johnny, “These are the warriors I have brought over to our cause against Zarcorp. Oenomaus was one of the best trainers of gladiators the time had ever seen, then two of his students Barca and Duro. Others will join them in short order. Mira is the woman sparring with your sister and where is Melitta?” Greer asked Oenomaus.

“She has taken to bed for the time being,” Claire responded into the silence.

Greer shrugged, figuring Claire would give him more information later on if he had need for it though since the small women had been a condition of Oenomaus’s return, as long as she helped out around the camp sometimes he didn’t really care what she was doing. He thought about that and wondered at his coldness towards the gladiators and others who had been taken from their time and world, they were here as more than tools to be used and Greer was suddenly glad that Johnny was here as these were the thoughts and actions of a merciless leader. He didn’t want to be that, like his grandmother had been, according to the stories, and he’d seen his mother and father like that more than once. He’d made the decision to use the gladiators but that didn’t mean he had to treat them as nothing more than a tool for his cause.

“And gladiators, these are some of the men and women you will be teaching your ways,” Greer said with a gesture around the room.

Duro’s quiet words could be heard clearly in the stillness, “Fuck the gods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few changes, nothing intense or huge, just a couple of extras here and there.


	8. Spoils of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another gladiator saved, some proof of why the gladiators are necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know its been a long time. I am going to go ahead and get some more chapters on here though I am getting them to my beta as well. Thank you.

Duro listened as several of the Vannas people made sounds of distress and anger at his outburst but he could not deny the concern he had for these people and the cause set down before the Gladiators. He could not imagine any of those who stood before him surviving in the arena or upon any field of battle. Greer has stated with abandon that his people were capable of great magic and mystical feats, Duro believed him because he was alive and unharmed because of Greer’s ability as well as the healers they were introduced to.

Just as a laugh from Barca broke across field and people started shouting and cursing, Duro heard laughter from Zale and Zada, the dark haired warriors from Greer’s company. He was strangely confused for but a moment before he shrugged and enjoyed Zada’s smiling face and the sound of her loud and free laughter. The more Duro spent time in her company; he realized her humor was rife with impropriety, just like Agron. It made Duro miss his older brother with each breath but she also was a balm to that separation with her similar ways.

He could not truly determine how long they resided in this in between world already because he only slept because he wished it, not due to fatigue but much of that time had been spent in the ‘twins’ company, sparring with them in the previous day.

“You bring these men to teach us what we already know? And this is the treatment we receive for you saving their lives!” one dark-haired man shouted.

“Jupiter’s cock, do you imagine you are prepared to win final contest in arena against one such as I or the great Beast of Carthage Barca, then step forward and prepare to eat the ground beneath your feet and taste blood upon lips,” Duro shouted in return. He caught sight of Zada, crossing her arms over her chest and enjoyed the brewing fight with an amused gaze.

The man scoffed at Duro’s words and stepped forward. Greer shook his head and spoke, “Michael, perhaps you should put a reign on that short temper of yours. You do not want to fight these guys.”

“Yes I do,” Michael, as he was called, returned quickly and his angry gaze stayed on Duro and he saw a flash in the man’s brown eyes. It was as if they shifted to gold before returning to their dark tone. Duro shook it off as Barca tossed him a blade and another to the man in front of him. Michael laughed, “I have no need of such weapons.”

Greer nodded when Duro looked over to the leader in shock, surely the younger man was desperate to meet his end despite the impossibility of such a thing here in this place. Then before his open eyes the man disappeared and in his place was a beast the size of a man, a wolf, only much grander in size and shape. Duro took single step back then turned to look at Greer for what he should do against such a beast that had only been a puny man seconds before.

Greer just smiled and waved Duro towards the beast before him.

“I give lesson to all, I know that Barca and Oenomaus have wondered why they are here and I imagine Duro has such thoughts as well. And my people cannot truly grasp what was lost on field of battle against ZarCorp and their weapons. Now against such power, to take the shape of a wolf what have you to fight?” Greer demanded.

Duro waved his sword and within seconds the wolf gripped the handle, bearing down on Duro’s hand and he hissed at the pain. It stalled immediately, a gift of this strange world and Duro found himself suddenly unarmed and at the mercy of the beast.

Barca shouted, “Off of him!” Duro’s warrior brother stepped forward, blade in hand and prepared to sink it into the fleshy stomach of the monster holding the German’s arm in its wide maw.

“No need,” Greer said in return as Duro waited, not tugging at his trapped hand and the sword still gripped within it. He could not move without rending flesh from bone. Then Greer nodded to another woman within the Vannas ranks, this one had pale hair and skin. She made him remember Glaber’s wife who spent many hours with Lucretia within the ludus. She reached her hands out and pointed at the beast still gripping Duro’s wrist and sword and the creature emitted a low whimper then released Duro quickly as it stumbled away and the wolf shifted and shimmered, as if staring into the heat of the day then Michael was kneeling on ground in front of Duro.

“What have you done?” Michael demanded, his voice fraught with pain and confusion. Duro held his arm close to chest, shocked to see the blood and damage but it did not continue to bleed, just stopped like all other wounds that occur in this place. Zada moved across the space quickly, followed by Claire who immediately held hand out to take Duro’s wounded arm and the warmth suffused over the crimson stained flesh and the wound knit itself closed till there was nothing to show for the attack besides Duro’s new found respect for people capable of shifting form.

“I have done what ZarCorp has done to us on the battlefield. He has found a way to nullify our power at will, not with the focused intent of Oni who shall help us practice and learn to live without our abilities but on such a grand scale that it killed our Queen! I know many of you were not there on the field and you do not know the extent of the damage that day created but now you know the danger and devastation we shall face. We need the gladiators as they only know to fight with strength and steel.”

Michael stumbled away from Duro, away from Greer as he looked around in shock.

“Would you now care to fight?” Duro asked the monster-man.

Michael shook his head and returned to stand as he was before, among a crowd of shocked and terrified people. Duro knew that was for the benefit of all in attendance, to give them a taste of what Greer and others experienced when they were last faced against grand enemy. This was the might of Rome and Duro wished to see this new and different Rome fall just as he hoped to see the Roman shits who enslaved him to ground.

“How do you fare?” Zada asked Duro who was still gripping blade in mended hand and he looked to her with a quick smile upon lips.

“I stand ready to see proper contest, do you wish to spar and show these people what we attempt to teach them.”

Zada grinned and they faced off against each other as Barca and Zale faced off as well. Oenomaus took up position to watch and be ready to step in and offer words of cruel wisdom. His words had taken on gentler tone in this new world but still spoke honestly for the good of his pupils. The Vannas people stayed to watch as Zada took on Duro and held her own for moments before she fell upon back, the raven haired temptress only laughed, flipped back upon feet before she was spinning in and away from Duro. The German observed that her fighting ability was such that it did not allow her smaller more delicate frame to keep her weak. Zada used her lithe figure to tire Duro in the fight before striking out and catching him at the back of the knees, forcing the gladiator to his knees for a moment before he stood once more.

“You gain much experience with bringing larger men to their knees, my beautiful warrior.”

Zada threw head back and shared sharp laugh before she raced around him and throwing herself up on Duro’s shoulders and used her momentum to throw them both off balance and Duro found himself eating dirt beneath feet with Zada sitting on his shoulders. Duro struggled and rose from the ground, shoving her off of him in the process.

“I concede this battle to your clever ways,” Duro said with a hand to his heart before he turned to face off against Zale while Barca took over training with Zada. This way of training, switching off and continually sparring with one Vannas after another went on for a time before Greer mentioned he would need to prepare for another reaping of a gladiator and they all stalled to watch him go.

Duro was pleased at mention of another of his brothers in arms would join them shortly, it would help with the training of ones such as these Vannas who were constantly throwing the abilities they had into the sparring matches despite the unfair advantage as well as reason for the lesson in the first place.

Oni, the pale one, continued to stand nearby and every once in a while she would lock her gaze on one of the Vannas, they would gasp and struggle with the loss of power before each magical fighter was forced to depend on strength and steel alone. Duro wondered what it would feel like to have such important part of self to be easily removed from his person by another. No wonder they needed the Gladiators, reaching for their magic was the same as breathing and to do without would mean to suffocate without practice and repetition.

Duro was pleased to bring about aspect of repetition until brother Agron rejoined him here. He hoped it would be soon.

 

*                               *                         *

Greer walked away from the sparring, the cheering and training. This was the last of the gladiators taken before the final battle when Spartacus would pass into the afterlife, which Greer had been watching constantly to learn of the ways in which to deliver those who would die on the field of battle. “You seek Donar next?” Oenomaus questioned as he entered Greer’s room without invitation. There was little need for such things in this world. Greer had barely returned to limbo when he returned to his challenge, leaving his people to work with Oenomaus, Barca and Duro.

“You do not train with the others?” Greer questioned and turned to see Johnny standing quietly at Oenomaus’ back, waiting to get into the room.

“I seek to break words of the remaining fighters you intend to bring here,” Oenomaus asked. Johnny sidled around the mountain of a man, his skin almost black in the darkened interior of this building.

“Who would you see brought here or not?” Greer questioned, assured that there was a purpose behind such questions.

“I would seek only knowledge of those who are fated to die, it saddens the heart to know that in the end their deaths meant so little,” Oenomaus spoke gentle words while Johnny stepped off to the side so he may stand close to Greer in support.

“I would take the generals of Spartacus, those closest to him for their skill and also in respect of Spartacus’ words to me. He wishes only to see those he cared for allowed to keep living even if that meant to take up new cause.”

“You would not take Spartacus himself?” Oenomaus asked.

“I offered same chance to him, a chance to take Sura into his arms once more in this life and he wished only for peace. He wished to die after everything.”

Oenomaus nodded sagely, “Spartacus wished only to see himself to peace and the afterlife. He will be most sadly missed but the generals of his army will see your people trained for combat once more.”

“Crixus and Agron will be taken after Donor as well as their loves. They present a great opportunity for my people.”

Oenomaus nodded, “I would break words as Doctore once more among them. I may not hold the respect Spartacus once held but I was also held in great esteem within the ludus.”

“I have no doubt,” Greer smiled.

Oenomaus looked to Johnny who still stood in silence at Greer’s shoulder, “Your man stays silent?”

Greer nodded, “Just silent from lips, not so in mind believe me,” Johnny snorted at Greer’s words before he continued to speak, “He cannot carry words as most men do, but if you will allow him Johnny may communicate in your mind any needed words.”

Oenomaus frowned, “What meaning do your words carry?”

Greer nodded to Johnny who turned and spoke sharing the words with Greer’s mind as well, _“Oenomaus, my name is Johnny and I am pleased to receive knowledge on field of battle from a man such as you.”_

Oenomaus’ eyes widened in response but he did not react any other way, Greer couldn’t help but be impressed by the man’s restraint, “So you see, he is capable in a different way.”

“Yes, I am pleased to greet you Johnny.” Oenomaus turned back to Greer and broke words with the leader again, “I would observe while you remove Donar from certain death?” Oenomaus asked, without command but a certain level of need that Greer felt should be honored. This Doctore was once the trusted trainer and leader of many of the men and he found himself curious of how he came to be here.

“I just need to find Ella to come with and you can watch through the mirror. I shall return shortly,” Greer spoke as he tapped the edge of the mirror to show a city filled with the dead of rebels and Romans alike. Greer had seen the scene more than once but Oenomaus stared at the scene before him for a moment.

Greer walked past the big man and left the other man to watch the mirror. Oenomaus was left with the diminutive man who was incapable of speech so he focused on the large view in front of him. He didn’t know many of the people he could see in reflected surface. He found why he was watching after a pause, Donar was kept for tribute with the Romans and forced to watch his brothers’ fall before him. Such a death was worst nightmare for those of the Gladiator brotherhood, where each man had no opportunity to fight back and seek out possibility of life.

Then Greer reappeared with one of those false bodies, this one made to look like Donar and Ella standing beside him. Oenomaus watched as Greer refocused on the mirror as well, one hand upon lifeless figure and the other on Ella’s shoulder.

Oenomaus watched as Greer waited through the fight with the Roman. He didn’t know the name of the man only that he stood against one of Oenomaus’ men. Then Donar landed on his knees, guts attempting to spill to the ground through wound upon stomach. The man who fought against him turned to address the crowd. Donar’s features were set in sadness and inevitability and Oenomaus knew what was coming. He knew Donar as a man, as a soldier, and he would take his life rather than allow Roman shit to end his life as a symbol of what is to come to the others he rebelled with.

“Let this man’s death serve as harbinger for the fate that we shall inflict upon Spartacus himself!” the man spoke down to Donar, “Well fought, brother.”

Oenomaus watched as Greer disappeared from sight and shifted gaze back to mirror to see nothing changing, he frowned in confusion as Donar spoke, “Swallow cock, you Roman shit.”

Then he was forced to watch as Donar split neck and head with blade, robbing the Roman of show for power. He struggled to remain calm in the face of watching one of his brothers die when Greer reappeared with Donar held gently in grip between him and Ella.

Donar, clearly confused pushed away from Greer’s grasping hands. Oenomaus stepped forward and placed staying grip on Donar’s shoulder. “Calm yourself friend and hear words of opportunity.”

Donar paused, gripping at wounds that paused in this strange place but the blood was already there smeared across skin. “Oenomaus? I saw your fall at Vesuvius,” whispered the gladiator.

“And your death was ordained as well, now listen to words offered.”

Oenomaus looked to Greer who spoke, “I would ask you in exchange for halting death to help my people become the fighters they must be to survive the impending destruction against enemy greater in size and capabilities.”

“You would follow another into battle once more?” Donar asked Oenomaus.

“For worthy cause as I see this to be and promise of freedom with beloved wife and brothers,” Oenomaus stated and Donar looked from him to Greer before he nodded. Ella moved forward to begin the mending process upon his skin. It was the first time Oenomaus had been allowed to see the process even as he looked to Greer.

“The mirror, there was no change as you took Donar from death.”

Greer smiled stretching his face in a strange humor and pride, “That is always my purpose. I have been taught that if I am going to manipulate time then I must honor history. There is nothing more important than such. I would do anything to turn from my training in the saving of my mother and father but I would never give cause for her to lose faith.”

“You honor beloved mother then,” Oenomaus whispered. Then he turned to Donar and watched as skin stitched itself as if wound had never occurred. It was a miracle of power that these people held and it continued to baffle the mind that they would need gladiators to train them.

“You wonder again about your worth here even after the example I made with Michael and Duro?” Greer questioned.

“Do you have power to pull thoughts from mind?” Oenomaus demanded, not sure anymore what was possible in this unknown world. He is reminded of man turned beast earlier and watching Michael confused and in pain when he returned to human form.

“I see thoughts on your face and mind, I would show you a scene from my recent past to answer your concerns, before I came here to take those of you from Spartacus camp.” With that Greer slipped his fingers along the mirror making it shimmer and take form. Oenomaus watched as open warfare appeared within sight, but it was unlike anything he’d ever seen. There were sparks of magic; some controlling the elements while others moved people without touching each other. There were no words to be spoken in description of this fight, for it took place on a different level from steel and fists. He looked at Greer to find the other man pressed against Johnny in comfort as Oenomaus watched the scene shift to a woman who could have only been Greer’s beloved mother. There was a man as well, fighting at his mother’s back. They weren’t even trading blows with people though they carried blades and knives. Greer’s mother moved like a gladiator only once again there were so many levels to this fight. It was not a fight he could ever comprehend from his limited understanding.

“Here it is,” Greer whispered.

Watching Greer’s mother, there was no way to miss the violent exhalation of breath in her. It was a movement that was seen in all the magical people around her. She fell on bended knee, hands grasping at throat and eyes shut tight in perceived pain. Oenomaus watched in despair as those who fought against them used advantage and started killing Greer’s people. The mother was able to fight for a few scant minutes before she too was stabbed and she fell, screaming out to someone to be with her in the end.

Greer slipped his finger along the edge of the mirror to fade the pictures and release it once more back into the oblivion of time passed. “Now do you understand? Without magic, we are without hope. If we do not receive chance at powerless warfare then more will die needlessly against Zarcorp.”

Oenomaus nodded, “And why does Zarcorp wish for your death?”

_“Because we are different from them. They would see our power used for their will and the rest of us to death.”_

Oenomaus looked to Johnny who spoke in his mind once more and knew that kind of destruction. Romans, all his life had only been intrigued in how to command others who were not of Roman descent or capable of giving them something and he knew what must be done. He spoke, “My hands, your will.”

Greer glared at him, shocking Oenomaus in his tightly controlled rage. “I am not your Dominus, your master. I am a leader to these people but I am not the king. I plead as a free man to another free man to see my people prepared to survive what is coming.”

“I will see my men to purpose,” Oenomaus stated and helped Donar to his feet and led the other man from the room, leaving Greer and his allies alone with that darkened reflective mirror where he would allow himself to replay the death of his mother to prove Oenomaus and his men’s importance and why freedom and chance at second life was worth the struggle to take them from the flow of time.

Again Oenomaus had to agree that this was a cause most worthy to him.


	9. Troubling Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greer takes Crixus and he reacts poorly, causing a ripple of irreversible changes to the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of attending Spartacon this weekend and the fact that this story has been completed for a while and I just want to publish, I am going to upload a bunch of chapters. Be aware it has not been edited after my beta looked over it, again because of my own laziness but here it is and forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave comments please!! :)

After Oenomaus left with Donar, there was nothing to do but move on with the next warrior Greer would take but he could not help to watch Agron and his beloved Nasir in their final moments together even though he should have been watching later when Crixus would fall in battle. Instead he snapped himself back in time and into vacant doorway to listen to them speak. He knew no matter what happened in the end, Agron would not leave without Nasir and vice versa, and they represented reflection for Greer in his feelings for Johnny and the fear he felt in allowing the younger man to fight against the gladiators or on the battlefield. Because of his physical age, he’d been denied the request to fight when Greer lost his mother and father not long ago and Greer couldn’t help but feel grateful that he did not lose his heart in that battle before he had chance to truly feel what he would for Johnny.

But now, Johnny had refused to be left behind and Greer knew that the only thing he could do in the end was make sure that Johnny was trained to protect and defend himself, to fight in the name of his fallen Papa.

He listened as Agron stood and spoke to Nasir, looking into his lover’s gaze, “I will not miss his presence… because I shall not be from it.” It does not take such power to feel the overwhelming pain within the gladiator in his attempt to save beloved Syrian.

Nasir’s words were filled with confusion and a desperate need to have clear purpose, “You turn from Spartacus to march with Crixus?”

Agron’s response faded in the pain Greer felt from the man, and he imagined loving so cleanly and without barrier. Nasir looked upon Agron as Johnny looked at Greer so often, as though one never knew they were two instead of one. “…Blood and battle are all I have ever known.”

Nasir’s smile in the face of Agron’s pain was almost laughable, “It is settled, then. Tomorrow, we move for Rome with Crixus.”

“To hear such words lifts spirit. Yet I would have you take with Spartacus.”

There, Nasir’s pain lifted to rival that of his German but also slight confusion, “My place is forever with you.” Greer wondered if it was Nasir’s past as body slave that allowed him to hide the feelings he was drowning in. He wanted to reach out; to touch the battle hardened Nasir who turned quickly into hurting lover in the face of Agron’s choice.

“Not in this.”

“You once swore the gods themselves could not wrest me from your arms. And now you fucking cast me aside?”

“My heart will never beat for another yet it would seize within chest if I were to drag you to your doom.”

Nasir’s anger was overwhelming the pain he felt but it burned bright without real ember, “I am a warrior!”

Agron’s eyes shimmered with unshed tears, the German maintaining strength in the face of heartache. “One I am most proud of. Set skills to aiding Spartacus, and see those less able to true freedom.”

“Do not ask me to turn from you.”

“I ask only that you live and wrest what joy that yet may be found on the remaining days.”

Greer watched as they held each close in desperate embrace, each wrapped in personal pain and anger. They spoke to Greer’s heart and he wondered if he could find the strength to turn away from Johnny before he had the chance to destroy them both with the love he felt for the younger man.

Greer didn’t think it possible. He turned from tearless farewell between lovers and found himself back in limbo to grip another golem in hand, this one prepared to the likeness of Crixus; he took it close to his mirror where Johnny was standing before reflecting surface. It was dark as Greer wished it to be, only he had the power to make it see times past, never times yet to come because that was something he would never allow himself to see and as he knew from Johnny’s abilities, knowing the future does more harm than good.

 _“You are so desperate to see the lives of those long dead instead of finding life in the present?”_ Johnny whispered into his mind gently, without judgment just curiosity.

“Jay, I must prepare to take Crixus, he will die in the midst of grand battle in front of Crassus himself under the watchful gaze of his beloved Naevia. It is going to present much challenge.”

_“And yet that is not the time you would set upon? Instead looking into the private moments of lovers destined to lose one another. Why do you seek out their moments instead of the ones you were meant to. It is not yours to see.”_

“How did you know that?” Greer demanded, embarrassed and attempting to cover in anger even though his bluster never worked on Johnny.

_“Mirror was active and I have learned over the years what to look for when you remove yourself from sight. I could not miss you in the doorway watching the gladiator and his Syrian lover.”_

“That’s none of your concern,” Greer snapped slightly only to wince at his tone.

 _“They speak to your heart and so it is my concern,”_ Johnny responded gently, taking no offense at Greer’s rudeness. After knowing Johnny’s biological father, it was strange to see him so calm in the face of antagonizing behavior when his father would have snapped back. Johnny’s behavior was more reminiscent of his other father, the one he held no physical connection with, just an emotional one.

Instead of answering Greer walked to the doorway, he called out to Ella to come with him in the moments when he goes to retrieve Crixus. She and Claire were always within calling distance, as they never knew when Greer would have the strength to grab another from the distance of time.

 _“You would ignore me then?”_ Johnny demanded, crossing arms over chest, not chasing Greer around trying to claim his attention, he didn’t need to with his words slipping into Greer’s mind whether he wanted to ‘hear’ them or not. He could technically block Johnny’s voice but he never wanted to, even if the young man enjoyed bothering him all the time.

“Jay, Crixus is going to be tough but he is a boon for the fight ahead. This must be done while I have strength and a plan.”

 _“Fine,”_ He huffed with annoyance and a lot of hurt, _“Come see me when you are done acting like a child. And do not die in this plan of yours.”_

With that Johnny grabbed his pack and walked out of the room, nudged past a confused Ella, “What is his problem?” she asked, gesturing to Johnny with a careless thumb at his retreating back.

“I am being an idiot,” Greer said, rubbing his eyes then pressing into the bridge of his nose, attempting to push away the aching in his head that should not be there except for the fact that Greer was tired and annoyed, and Johnny had a point—he was acting like a child.

“So everything is as it should be then,” Ella replied with smirk on her face, Elle Trinity had always been a close person to Greer’s family so she was much like a sister so he just ignored her teasing. She was also a close family friend to Johnny’s family, had seen much of their relationship over the years.

“Yes. Now we should go, Crixus will take near perfect timing.”

Ella nodded and she stood close to the battered Crixus-golem when Oenomaus stepped into the room. “You go to retrieve Crixus then?” he questioned.

Greer nodded, “His death is not pleasant to watch, I would suggest you return to training where you are most helpful.”

“I come to break words of your boy, Johnny?”

“He is not my boy but what about him?” Greer asked with a sigh. Clearly he wasn’t very good at all at hiding how he felt about Johnny if almost complete strangers would see him claim Johnny or believed he already had. He remembered going to a different time with Johnny’s family once and he’d experienced as Johnny’s fathers were treated poorly, never accepted for loving another man but Oenomaus came from a time when it wasn’t all that strange and Greer didn’t understand why there was ever a time when so many people believed it to be wrong.

“He wishes to fight but he is but a child barely grown.”

“You fought in the pits when you were about same age,” Greer responded, having seen much of the man’s life, having spent much of his resting moments learning all he could about the people who tried to bring down Crassus and the Roman Empire, those he would entrust his peoples’ training to. He’d heard of Spartacus and the rebel hourde long before he spoke to a dying Spartacus, Johnny’s father loved to share stories of the distant past, even in his time it had been distant and so when the time came, Greer knew who he wanted for warriors.

“I was a creature forced into such life, Johnny is innocent in this. Would you have him soiled?”

Greer winced at the words, concerned about the same. “Johnny is his own man, and despite my similar fears I would have him prepared for battle since it is inevitable and no one will be exempt from the task as you full well understood when you joined with Spartacus.”

Oenomaus nodded, understanding better than many others what a life they lived and it would not be changed by his desire. The Doctore spoke gently, “His training shall begin then. Crixus will not understand what you would have of him, allow me to remain and see to my stubborn Gaul brother once he has arrived in this place. He trusted so few and if you are not retrieving his beloved Naevia then he shall need a trusted contenance before him.”

Greer nodded, knowing he wouldn’t force Oenomaus out of the room, even though the death they were all about to see was incredibly heart-rending because of Naevia. Oenomaus had been a friend to the girl and now he would see her heart ripped from chest a the death of her lover but he understood his limitations when it came to this giant as well as the logic of his request, “I would be pleased of your support in this. I have seen the hot temper of Crixus and will undoubtedly need your assistance.”

“You should see to Johnny first,” Ella whispered as she stepped up close to him. Greer shook his head instead of answering. Johnny would be here when he returned and he would have the opportunity to speak with him. He just didn’t know what he would say, both he and Oenomaus were correct: Johnny was innocent of this for now but he was also his own man despite his young age. His father couldn’t stop him from coming here; they couldn’t stop him from doing what he wanted since he was about thirteen years of age much like so many of the Vannas people. They were a warrior race and they all knew what needed to be done, Johnny and his siblings had never been exempt from that, despite their lineage.

“I need to do this now Ella,” Greer finally spoke then he took her hand and placed his other on the newly awakened body double. As he moved them from limbo to the battlefield he awakened the mirror so Oenomaus would see what was happening. Then they were there, surrounded by Romans with Crixus on his knees and Naevia held close by. She was crying silently, having already been silenced by a slap to the cheek and a blade to the throat.

Crassus spoke, crouching down to look at Crixus, “No. I would use opportunity to send message to Spartacus, so that he may know the depths of his failure and what fate I shall see him to as well. Take his head.”

Naevia cried out, blood leaking from her lips from fighting and losing on the battlefield as Tiberius prepared to swing while Caesar pushed away from Crixus, Greer watched as Caesar watched the boy with the unmistakable desire to destroy him and Greer knew that would happen but not by Caesar. He knelt there, staring into Naevia’s eyes when suddenly a sense of acceptance entered his body and suffused his soul. Crixus was at peace with his death but Greer needed him! Greer stepped forward, snapping his fingers to freeze everything.

Greer stepped forward and placed a gentle handle on Crixus’ face to bring his dark gaze to meet Greer’s steady eyes, to bring him to wakefulness in the frozen world around them. “If I could grant you countless moments with Naevia, a chance to know life at her side and the only price was to fight for another cause? Would you agree to terms?” he questioned.

Crixus heaved a breath, blood slipping from the corner of his mouth, “Who are you?” he demanded instead of answering and his voice raw from the pain and exhaustion caused from battle, “How have you come to be here? How has time stopped its flow?”

“We must hurry,” Ella said pointing down to Crixus’ wound.

“Would you pledge loyalty to another cause in exchange for a chance at life with Naevia?” Greer asked again shaking Crixus a little, knowing that they were indeed running out of time. The man looked to his beloved, still crying in agony. Her face was frozen in that tearful, terrified look. Crixus turned his angry and confused gaze back to Greer.

“Yes, I would.” His deep voice spoke in agreement but there was a level of anger and confusion lacing his tone. Greer turned to Ella and he put the body double into place as he pulled Crixus away and then in a flash they were back in limbo once more with Crixus still awaiting the final blow. When he realized it wasn’t coming he opened his eyes and locked on Greer, then Ella before finally settling on Oenomaus.

“Crixus,” Oenomaus spoke calmly, hoping his tone would lower the Gaul’s anger enough to listen.

“Oenomaus, Gannicus spoke of your death.” Crixus said then reached down and pressed a hand against his wound to see why it was no longer hurting or bleeding. His large fingers pressed and dug into the edges of the wounds, Greer shuddered at what the sensation would be like. He didn’t want to know and they would have to get him to stop if he didn’t want to do more damage to his already battered body.

“We are in a place where your wound has stopped progressing, but we must heal you. Please stop touching that!” Ella explained.

“Untwist intent and speak plainly,” Crixus responded even as he allowed Ella close to begin the healing process mostly because he was still looking around in confusion. “Where is Naevia?” he demanded.

“You misunderstand, I have to take her when she dies, and she will live until the final battle between Spartacus and Crassus. I will bring her to you very soon.”

“You deceive!” Crixus shouted, shoving Ella down and away from him as he reached out and took Greer by the front of his shirt, the blood and muck from his skin and clothing transferring to the startled and much smaller Prince. Greer didn’t even attempt to free himself since he wouldn’t have the strength to do so but he also didn’t think the first hit was going to come so fast. Greer’s head snapped back from the punch before Oenomaus could react. Greer felt the ripple of pain, the confused and muddled grasp on the world as the pain sank into his brain and the side of his face in a rippling tide, there was more than a few seconds while he was left waiting to see if the pain would diminish.

“Crixus! Cease fighting! Heed my words!” Oenomaus demanded as he came forward to grab Crixus by the shoulders but the gladiator swung around and elbowed Greer across the bridge of his nose, flushing his nasal passage with blood before Crixus gripped at the young prince’s throat and squeezed.

“You deny me reason for living!” Crixus hissed in Greer’s face, he knew it was starting to grow red in the lack of oxygen, Greer knew he wouldn’t die here but that didn’t really keep the damage from happening.

“He asks only for patience in seeing your beloved Naevia!” Oenomaus responded calmly and Greer wished he could glare at the man who wasn’t getting the gladiator to let the young prince go so he could breathe again. As it was, Greer’s vision started to dim a little around the edges taking on that dream-like quality.

Crixus’ grip tightened as he pulled his head back and butted it full force into Greer’s head and he reared back and felt as his brain decided to stop working. He lost focus on the moment as his consciousness began to dim from the pressure on his throat and he started to fall against the wall when he recalled his abilities, they’d been training without them for a while now and he forget that they were still a tool to be used. He gripped at Crixus and sent an electrical shock through the man, which unfortunately ricocheted and shocked Greer on the rebound.

They both shouted in agony as they struggled to keep fighting as the pain pushed them farther from strength and closer to unconsciousness. He tried to hold on to clarity of thought and then Oenomaus shoved them apart and both men hit the ground. What was left of the open wound on Crixus smeared blood across the floor beneath him and Greer struggled to his hands and knees, his face hanging down as he vomited nothing, dry heaving uncomfortably with Ella’s comforting hands across his shoulders.

“Just breathe Greer, breath through the pain and let it go!” she whispered into his ear. He focused on the hand across his back and the other gripping his arm. He tried to release the pain from his body but he could feel it zinging through his mind, blanking facts and blurring lines between the time of the Gladiators he’d been so much a part of and this one with his people. He couldn’t recall any more where one ended and the other began.

He needed an anchor, something to show him the way home because without intuitive knowledge of himself he wouldn’t have the skill to pull the rest of the gladiators and warriors to see his promises kept and make it possible for the Vannas to fight Zarcorp. “Johnny, find him please?” he requested.

He looked around as Ella moved away from him, finding Oenomaus keeping Crixus calm. The other man was glaring at Greer and though he suddenly didn’t know what was going on or why the gladiator was angry, he understood his need to retrieve Naevia for Crixus, so they would be together once more.

He forced himself to stand and turned towards the mirror and gripping the edge of it. He awakened it with a touch not to see Naevia but to see Agron, the German gladiator upon the cross looking close to dead. He didn’t remember clearly about what came after anymore but he knew the man who would give up love so selflessly to save him was dying and he had to do something about it. Greer struggled off to the side and grabbed another golem, leaning down and whispering, “Agron,” then whispered the words of life to the creature. He would have to use one of his other abilities, to float and get the faux-Agron to replace the one on the cross.

“You should not attempt this!” Oenomaus told him from across the room, still standing over his wayward gladiator.

“You should keep your word and bring Naevia to me,” Crixus struggled to say.

“Shut it, both of you!” Greer demanded then snapped himself and the slumping golem and went back to that time where Agron was fading upon the cross, wounds and bruising so extensive that Greer wondered how he was still alive except by desperate aching need to see one’s love again, something Greer could truly understand. He made sure the area would not see him or the golem as they rose above the ground and paused time with a snap. Greer then used his telekinesis to pull the spikes from Agron’s mangles hands. The wounded and defeated man sunk slowly to the foot of the cross before he pressed the golem to the cross and forced the spikes into the creatures hands and he leaned forward to whisper into the creature’s ear, giving it final command, “Die for them, as you would. Give them show and end it soon.”

Then he slipped down to Agron, pressing finger underneath his chin to match green gazes, one dull and the other firing on partial cylinders. “Would you take up worthy cause to see Nasir once more. To see Duro again?” Greer whispered.

“Duro?” Agron asked weakly.

“Yes or no!” Greer demanded.

“Yes, I would take up cause for them both!” Agron husked then fainted away. Greer pressed his hand to Agron’s shoulder and they were back in limbo where Greer fell to his knees next to Agron, losing consciousness in front of Oenomaus, Crixus, Ella and Johnny who he could barely make out as the younger man ran to his side.

 _“What did you do Greer?”_ Johnny whispered into Greer’s mind as he finally faded, magically as well as physically.

 

“You don’t understand, I think he changed the events leading up to the final battle between the Rebels and the Roman army,” someone said as Greer awakened to shouting and confusion. His eyes slid open and he found Ella and Claire standing turned away from him on the bed, Adrian was shouting and Johnny was sitting next to him, holding Greer’s hand. When his eyes fluttered open Johnny stood from his nearby chair and looked down at Greer, worry painted all over his expression. The hurt prince couldn’t help but want to press his fingers through the younger man’s hair and then smooth the fear and worry from Johnny’s features but the thought of moving any part of him made Greer want to throw up.

 _“Greer? How’s your head?”_ Johnny whispered into his mind, rubbing his fingers through Greer’s long dark hair soothing with his touch and Greer wondered for a moment if Johnny had recently acquired healing abilities because he felt a little better at every pass of Johnny’s fingertips but then the real pain echoed into his body and he really woke up to it.

Greer winced and focused on his head at Johnny’s insistence, realizing that’s where most of the pain resonated. It still felt fuzzy, he felt like there was missing information in there but only because there were fade-outs in his memory. He didn’t really remember how he got on the bed to start with, “What happened?” he whispered to Johnny.

Adrian, hearing his voice came up next to the bed, “What happened is that you took Agron out of his destined path before you should have and now its changed things. I don’t think very much because everyone who was supposed to die still do and because Agron is not really mentioned during the historical records of the battle, it has not had sweeping effects that we know of but you knew when he was going to be taken!”

Greer sighed, “Please Uncle Adri stop talking so loud, you are killing my head.”

“Greer, what happened to the plan?” Adrian asked again and Greer sighed, he knew better than anyone when to use his powers and when not to. The shorter answer was when not to use them because they were so dangerous; playing with time was not something he should be doing. This was his fault and there was no going back, things were different now and all they could do was move along and change the plan because the one thing he knew even better was once something has been screwed up, the more someone attempts to fix the breach the more screwed up its going to be.

“It changed, my only excuse is that Crixus attacked me and I shocked myself. I lost track of everything, now we just need to find out what’s changing because of it. We still have warriors and gladiators in the field but we will have to live through the changes otherwise we won’t know now when to pull them.”

“Is that safe?” Claire asked gently, “Watching time as it plays out? Are you going to be in more danger of being found out?”

“We can view it mostly from here,” Greer stated with a nod. “As far as I know there are going to be different rebels in different parts of the battle so we shall watch it a few times to be sure then we will seek them out.”

“Who would you have see it? Crixus and Agron are insisting on knowing what will happen and when Naevia and Nasir will be removed from the timeline.”

“They are capable of much more than even I knew. I cannot attempt to keep them away, if they believe they can handle watching their lovers final scenes then we will not stop them.”

There was a round of nods from everyone and Greer sighed, “Just let me rest for a little while and then we can start the viewing process.”

Adrian leaned down, pressing his lips to Greer’s head and he lay there grateful for his Uncle’s support. Adrian was like Greer in a lot of ways, an outsider among his siblings an family members and so was Greer for complicated reasons. He was the troublemaker and the dangerous one with the dangerous ability so Adrian being here was more than Greer could have hoped for and he was glad for it. Then everyone started to file out of the room, leaving Johnny and Greer alone. _“You want me to leave as well?”_

Greer pulled himself into a sitting position, “No.”

_“Why did you use your ability when you were fuzzy in the head? You were taught to respect your power, you abilities and the one thing that your mother always said was to use your power in complete control. It’s too important to ignore. What was the point of being separated from your family in that village with us if you weren’t going to follow the teachings we were all given.”_

Greer pushed out of the bed and away from Johnny and the obnoxious truth spewin from his friend’s mind. There was no way to undo what happened and he felt bad enough already. Johnny watched Greer as he struggled around the room, getting his bearings right again. Since Johnny was going to keep him from resting anyway, Greer might as well prepare for the viewing of the past, to see what damage he’d done.

“Was it Agron? Taking him changed something?” Greer asked Johnny quietly.

Johnny looked down at his hands, _“Adrian believes it to be true. Ella came to get me, to ground you and you were already gone. You turned off the mirror so we didn’t even know where or when you were until you came back with Agron. Honestly when she told me what happened, I thought you were going to be stuck in time, don’t do that again Greer,”_ he paused in his tirade for a second, like someone who had to breath would but Johnny was just calming himself enough to continue. “ _Crixus and Agron are really upset, wanting to know when their lovers would be saved as you promised them. You need to take the final plunge and save the others.”_

“Don’t you understand what changing the past means Johnny?” Greer shouted, making the younger man flinch, Greer cringed at the response Johnny wasn’t someone who was easily shocked but then again, Greer didn’t yell at him. “I don’t know when any of them fall now or if they do! I need to go back to when I changed things and watch it play out till the end, but I won’t be able to remove them until after I’ve seen it at least once. I am going to have to watch several of them die all over again, in possibly new ways. I have already seen enough death and now my mistake means I will have to do so again.”

Johnny stood up and walked across the room, taking Greer’s hand in between his. There were no words, just the feelings echoing through Johnny’s skin and sinking into Greer’s hands. He knew there was never a physical manifestation of what this kind of emotional transference was like but it was always warmth and light flowing into him and wiping out the fear and self-recriminations. Greer sighed and looked down at Johnny, locking on those beautiful brown eyes with his own gaze and settled his forehead against his friend’s head. “Thank you,” he whispered, choking on the overwhelming emotions that Johnny was sending him. He knew Johnny still knew Greer was in trouble for changing things and Johnny was still mad about their fight earlier but right now all of those things were fading into the background in the face of Johnny’s adoration of Greer. He wished he could call it love, to admit it to himself but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he took Johnny’s focus from training with romantic entanglements. They might both be aware of the other but for now that would have to remain as it was.

They had history to rewrite and the future to save.


	10. The Dead and the Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Funeral and going to battle. Its time to gather the rest of the rebels for their new war.

Agron gripped sword in hand, tightening his fingers in amazement. Only a day ago he hung crucified on the cross, nails piercing hands as special punishment from Caesar. Had he survived the cross it would have let him without purpose. He did not understand where he was or who surrounded him besides his brothers and those from the ludus but he knew that the man who took him allowed his purpose to continue as well as returned Duro to him and so found himself unconcerned of his unknown surroundings. Seeing his brother soon after he was healed of his injuries had been a strange blessing, happy to find his brother once more at his side but bothered at the idea that he was saved from death by magical ability but Agron attempted to remain fixed in the thoughts that it was a gift unequal to anything he had or would receive in this new life. Agron had also realized that his brother was not the center of his world anymore, Nasir held that position now. He needed Nasir with him.

“Spar with me brother?” Duro called out request from across the training field. Agron looked up from his sword and nodded to his brother. They walked towards each other, meeting in the middle and Agron waited, it had been a long time since he practiced his killing skills on the sands of anything besides the battlefield. As a General of Spartacus’ Rebel Army, he had no need to train the new people who joined them before he was taken.

Agron started for Duro, allowing the knowledge of the years past to take on his movements. He sparred with Duro for a while, looking for old weaknesses his brother suffered with before their separation at the fall of the House of Batiatus. He found very few remaining but after a time, Duro fell back on his ass laughing it off as he rolled to his feet once more. Agron had been forced to give full force to his ability but had done so to learn he was still better due to the time on field of battle instead of gladiatorial sands.

“Your skill has strengthened upon the sands,” Agron said, pride coloring his words even as Duro lunged once more, having risen from ground without worrying about dirt pressed into his clothing which were much more cumbersome then those he left behind even after they donned armor of rebellion. Agron blocked and suddenly found him on the defensive. Duro had never in the past pushed Agron to defend instead of attack. Then Agron was stumbling backwards, tripped and fell to his back and he looked up with a grin before he rose again, heaving labored breath from his lungs at the work it took to battle this new fighting brother.

“I find myself under constant attack from the Beast of Carthage as well as Doctore, they beat the weaknesses from me.”

Agron grinned, “I find myself proud of beloved brother’s abilities, pleased that he stands ready for battle at my side.”

“I no longer submit or request mercy, they do!” Duro shouted and rushed Agron again. Agron found himself taking hits, bleeding from small wounds inflicted before he fell beneath Duro’s blade to the ground. Agron couldn’t stop laughing, grateful for the chance to see Duro become a gladiator that would not need Agron to stand as protector. Then he sobered and his laugh died on the still air all around them as he thought of Nasir and the amazing warrior he became and Duro helped him to his feet.

“You fear for your lover?” Duro asked gently.

Agron turned from his brother; “I parted company from the one who my heart beats for so he would not die upon field of battle only to learn that he will go to war with Spartacus regardless of sacrifice. He will go because he believes it is what he must do.”

“Your beloved, Nasir, is warrior?”

“One of the greatest I have ever known,” Agron returned quickly, words echoed from days before when he said farewell to Nasir.

“Then you cannot be surprised by turn of events, he has lost heart’s desire so he will see battle through to conclusion, in your honor.”

Agron knew Duro spoke the truth despite the man not knowing Nasir. He would attempt to understand his lover’s need to fight. He could do nothing to change Nasir’s mind anyway, the Syrian believed Agron to be dead.

“Why do you guys have to injure each other when you spar?” one of the women, Claire, asked them as she walked over and laid a gentle hand on Agron’s shoulder. He felt the heat in her palm shift to his body and knit the cuts Duro gave him during contest.

“Without pain there is no reason to keep fighting, to live,” Oenomaus stated as he walked over to the group of them. Agron nodded to Oenomaus before he refocused on the strange sensation of healing. She and the other healer had been able to fix his hands but it had been a painful process with bones and the inner workings of his hands. It stood a singular experience, one that Agron prayed he would never have to experience again though he stood in gratitude at the full use of his hands once when no hope stood for him that day when Caesar put him to cross.

When Claire pulled away he nodded to her, “Gratitude.”

“Try not to need healing for a little while please,” she spoke and walked away.

Agron nodded again then looked to Oenomaus, “What of Nasir?” he asked.

“And Naevia?” Crixus demanded as he walked away from his sparring session with Barca and several of Greer’s people. Agron found it amusing that Crixus and Barca had been set to fight two each of the others, the training of these people would offer challenge to all of them, much like training the slaves through out the war with the Romans. They all began as slaves and there were many of whom stood proud warriors when Agron was taken, they all were of worth, something he did not believe possible until he watched the fire of freedom and purpose begin to light up Nasir in the beginning.

“Greer will begin viewing Spartacus and the rebel army from the time Agron was taken, to learn when others will be taken.”

“I would see them,” Agron requested, he did not understand this ‘viewing’ they spoke of and he would stand idle and unable to do a thing to protect or speak to Nasir, it did not change his desire to see Nasir.

Crixus stepped forward and nodded, “I would as well.”

Oenomaus give a single nod and led them towards the building in which Greer and the ‘viewing mirror’ always stayed, it was a dark gold now, bowed in the center like a large basin or tub and he did not understand what purpose it stood for, only what others had described to him in the past day since he came to this strange place.

 

Greer found himself looking again at the days before the final battle once more, not knowing what he’d seen before. He watched mirror as Naevia told of Crixus’ end on the battlefield when Nasir stepped up to the tent doorway, “What of Agron? Does he share fate with Crixus, or is he yet of this world?”

When Naevia says nothing, her eyes tearing in the face of her young friend’s lost expression, he walked away once more swaying as he did so. Greer brought his vision to follow the young man while he wandered across the encampment.

“His heart yearns for me,” Agron spoke from the door and Greer nodded, knowing nothing else to say to the man in comfort or explanation. He couldn’t apologize as it would do no good. He wouldn’t apologize even though Johnny wasn’t really speaking to him over this.

“I know not what he will experience after I removed you from the timeline. Do you understand I cannot take him until the end? Do you understand that you cannot touch him, save him from his path?”

Greer turned and watched as Agron gave him a single nod. He also found Oenomaus and Crixus standing just inside the door as well.

“Do you understand as well Crixus? I cannot take her until just before her time to die. Do not interfere otherwise I might not have the strength to retrieve all still left to take.”

Crixus gave a single nod as well so Greer turned his focus back to the screen before them all. He wondered how both men would react when Spartacus took the men to war with Crassus, would they be able to understand his position. He snuck another look at Oenomaus then gave a nod to both gladiators. The Doctore gave a quick nod; he would do what he must to protect them all from themselves.

 

Agron watched as Nasir sparred with another, getting in a hit and shouting at the man who was fighting with him. He could do nothing for this little wild dog that his heart had been lost to now, not until it was time. Then Castus appeared just before Nasir was about to strike his opponent once more in unfounded retribution and despair rather than necessity. It was a sight Agron never wished to witness in his lover, he knew in the death of Duro how cruel and cold he could be and Agron already missed the wild little dog that Nasir had always been with him.

Their words were lost in the face of Nasir’s emotions upon his lips and features. Agron had seen that little man smile, and react in anger but in all the time they had found comfort and love within each other’s arms, he’d never seen the anguish so clearly written into the skin of his beloved. He watched as he punched Castus, pushing the other man away and Agron realized his mistake, for some unfathomable reason Nasir and Agron shared beating heart and he could never find another but he believed maybe Nasir could. Now as he watched Nasir’s anger rise and the pain on his expression became almost unbearable to watch Agron suddenly knew that there would never be another for Nasir, as there would never be another for Agron.

He locked onto the shouted words of his little Syrian, “He is gone because of me! He would not have left with Crixus had he not seen the way my eyes fell upon you!”

Agron’s heart seized within chest feeling as though it would stop after all in pain he saw in Nasir as he lashed out to punch Castus once more who easily caught and held him close, “The fault lies only in the times that we live. And the gods that turn away from the suffering of great men.”

They stayed that way for a few more seconds and Agron watched the little Syrian slave boy take the place of wild little dog he had come to cherish above all others. He did not understand why he knew but Tiberius had returned to the body of his lover, the cold body slave who did as his Dominus demanded without argument or thoughts towards rebellion. “Nasir,” he whispered, reaching out as if he could touch heartsick man through the mirror. Greer caught his hand and pushed it away gently before he could make contact.

Castus finally released Nasir only to drag him from sparring area and close to where food was served and Castus forced Agron’s beloved to eat but that slave expression of nothing did not shift or wane. As they continued to watch as the day wore on and Spartacus brought Tiberius, son of Crassus, and his men into the camp for the games. Crixus kept steady eyes on Naevia whenever she appeared on the mirror’s surface, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears as Agron tried not to do the same as they prepared to step into hallowed arena where Spartacus would honor the dead with the games.

Then in the strangest of experiences, he watched himself being crucified and ‘dying’ upon the cross, knowing that he’d been saved while held in that position. “Why must we see this?” Crixus demanded as Agron seemed unable to speak as he watched himself draw final breath and be thrown aside as if refuse to be discarded.

“I am deeply sorry, I had no idea I was seeing time before your crucifixion,” Greer said but he left the scenes to play out. Agron understood the need to reacquaint the mystical man with the order of events when he changed unfolding time. It was not a subject Agron could ever understand but he did understand that this was price paid to retrieve Nasir and have him back.

Very quickly his perceived death was left behind and Greer refocused attention to the rebel camp where each gladiator and warrior took to the stands in a show of destruction of Roman soldiers. He watched Nasir take life, showing the emotion of the fight but never more than his rage against the death of his heart and the only way he knew to avenge Agron, through the killing of Romans.

But then, Caesar came for Tiberius and Naevia’s hand was stalled for the lives of 500 plus men from Crixus’ army, Agron not one of them as the guards found his ‘body’ dead upon cross. When those men and women were being reunited, he was not among them and he watched as Nasir looked through the numbers only to have Spartacus step close to the Syrian warrior.

“Nasir,” Spartacus started but the younger man lifted hand to stall their dear friend from speaking words of kindness or any such thing.

“Agron joins with Crixus, so shall I at nearest opportunity after I see as many Romans to the ground before me,” Nasir stated before he turned from his commander and walked away, Castus following close behind.

“I would watch him a little longer,” Agron whispered to Greer and so they followed Nasir to nearby tent, one that Agron had never shared with him. Castus was standing next to the opening while Nasir moved around the room nervously.

“Nasir, tell me of Agron’s final words to you?” Castus requested.

Nasir turned, glaring at the Cilician pirate. “I would have you gone; I have not the heart or body to gift you with. They will always belong with Agron.”

Castus shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest in stubborn desire to have what he wished for; “I would have Agron’s words before I take leave.”

Nasir sighed heavily, head down and body shaking, “He would have me find joy in the rest of my days.”

“Yet you deny him final wish by seeking your own end?”

“I would see end so I stand beside the _only_ one to hold my heart,” Nasir responded, finally looking to Castus and the pirate found nothing in return. What feelings there might have once been in sighing breaths and smiling lips died with one true heart. Agron knew this was the same thing that Spartacus had told him before about Sura, his fallen wife. That there would only be ever one to grasp hold of Nasir’s heart and here was the result of losing that heart.

“There are no words to break further then, only to say that I would fight at your side when we face Crassus’ legions.”

Nasir nodded but sat down on his bedding, sprawling back and gripping fingers tight into eyes, rubbing at dry eyes while the silent scream that wished to release from mouth never came.

“Little man, funeral begin soon,” Lugo spoke much later and Agron watched as Nasir dragged himself from bedding to find in the arena a warrior’s death prepared for Crixus. He turned to look at the Gaul, seeing the strange expression, knowing that their most beloved brothers and family believed the head wrapped in cloth was him.

Agron watched as Lugo stood close to Nasir, Castus moving to other side as well. While Spartacus spoke of those who were saved, Nasir’s face smoothed into that disturbing mask of nothing then Naevia took the torch, “For Crixus,” she shouted and threw the flame to set the blaze burning.

Spartacus, the man who had lost so many brothers and sisters and lovers spoke next, “For Sura. For Varro and Mira!”

Gannicus spoke of his brother, “For Oenomaus.”

Other’s called names: “For Diotimos! For Rhaskos. For Sanus!”

Lugo standing so close to Nasir, making him jump shouted, “For Donar!”

And Agron was still so focused on Nasir he watched the little man whisper, staring into rising flames, “For Duro and Agron.”

Lugo heard, pressing gentle hand against one shoulder while Castus shouted out, “For Agron, Gladiator from East of the Rhine!”

Friends and family called out others’ names in respect as the flames rose into the sky, turning funeral pyre into beacon for those all around, “For Acer. Fortis. For Barca! Nemetes! Liscus! Mannus! Plenus! Tychos! Vitus! Sophus!”

Then they started chanting Crixus name over and over again; Agron couldn’t bear the cold eyes on his Syrian lover even as he whispered, “Agron, Agron, Agron.” It was as if Nasir didn’t exist in the same world anymore.

His voice carried and the Germans’ and Castus started speaking his name as well. But then Nasir stopped speaking; he pushed from comforting heavy arms of Lugo before turning and walking away from crowd as Spartacus spoke, “Split heavens with the sound of his name! Let it carry to Crassus and Pompey as distant thunder promising storm of blood! All those who are able will make final stand against Rome. And this I promise you; we will live free or join our brothers in death!”

Agron looked to Crixus, “They would seek their end on field as we would have it.”

Crixus eyes were shimmering once more, “I would seek continued life for one so beloved.”

“As would I but we can do nothing until they join us once more.”

“In life after death,” Crixus said before he walked away.

Agron turned his gaze back to Greer, “I would see Nasir a little longer?”

“Of course,” the other man said and the funeral faded to see Nasir back in his tent as Spartacus walked in through opening.

“Nasir, I would see you over the mountains, with the others.”

“Apologies Spartacus, but I would fight at your side once more.”

“Agron would have you live; I know this to be true.”

“And I would rejoin him on the banks of the afterlife.”

Spartacus watched as Nasir slipped spear and sword close by, “You have become strong warrior in the time since you sought to end my life.”

“Much has changed in the intervening time,” Nasir returned.

“I would have you take Agron’s sorely missed position. Stand as right hand to me and partner to Naevia on field of battle, and help me to loose all the Roman blood we can in the coming days.”

Nasir nodded, pausing to stare at Spartacus, the blank mask still present despite emotional subject. “What would you have of me?”

“I would have you stand at my side while we prepare strategy to turn Pompey from us. Come and see yourself to proper command.”

Nasir nodded and walked out of the tent, following close behind his commander. Agron found himself tearing at the thought that Spartacus trusted his lover enough to ask his help in the planning and strategy of war. Despite Nasir’s original place in the world of body slave, he’d always been intelligent and would bring Spartacus much knowledge and informed words.

“I would step out for but a moment, please inform when they set forth to battle.”

Greer nodded and Agron stepped from the small building, using rough siding to slide down and slump in the dirt and yet no flurries of dust rose around him, this place was ever still where even a gust of breeze was an impossible feat. He hoped soon they would leave this place, for one where day and night occurred on a cycle once more.

 _“Agron?”_ something or someone spoke into his mind. Agron looked up to see the boy, with hair the color of wheat fields and deep brown eyes, so much like Nasir’s that Agron troubled mind could not keep looking into that similar gaze. He’d heard about this one from Oenomaus, close to Greer but incapable of speech, which is why he was speaking straight into Agron’s mind.

“I stand the man,” Agron responded.

_“Why do you flee from visions of the one you love who still stands among the living?”_

“I fear to watch him when he is once more Syrian slave boy and not the wild little dog who took heart from chest.”

 _“Then you would not love the slave boy?”_ Johnny questioned.

Agron rose quickly, gripping young man’s throat in quick and angry response, “He held heart from first sight, my eyes only shrouded of knowledge.”

 _“Then see him in this form, the slave boy and know your wild little dog still lay beneath the surface only to be found once more when he finds himself within your arms,”_ Johnny stated clearly to Agron even as his eyes shone as the golden gaze held Agron’s in challenge. This little man, about the same body and shape of Nasir was so much like Agron’s Syrian dog that Agron found his breath hitching in the mirrored gaze of his beloved. Greer’s little man was correct, Agron found himself forever changed in the moments of meeting Nasir, seeing his momentary fire when he still stood as body slave. His grip slackened and Johnny slipped away from grasping fingers. Agron turned back to Greer and his strange mirror, finding Spartacus and others preparing for war.

It was time to see Nasir and the others take final stand against the Romans and wish them safe travel into the afterlife or this life, whichever it shall be.


	11. Before Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir prepares to go to war

After days spent fighting villas and spreading confusion to Pompey about position Nasir found himself alone once more, in knowledge that Agron no longer existed somewhere on this plane. He found himself not wishing to seek out others who would stand his companion and friend. Others sought him out but he found no reason to live without Agron, though his beloved would have him do so.

“Nasir,” voice called out from opening of tent and he turned to find Naevia standing there, hands tightly gripped at her waist. She looked now like she had in first days after her rescue from the mines, before she rose to warrior status and shed name of delicate and battered body slave. He wondered many times at the similar stories between them, if it was what brought them close in a world such as the one they lived in. Both stood as body slaves, destroyed in their position only to find love within the arms of a Gladiator turned soldier in this Rebel Army, both who stood as Generals to Spartacus only to lose them both in same battle.

“Naevia,” he responded after a moment, sitting down on bucket serving as stool. The warrior woman moved to sit next to him on twin stool. “Does Spartacus call for us?” he questioned.

“No, I would break words with you as beloved friend and one who shares grief so great that it would seem you cannot take in proper breath.”

Nasir nodded but refused to look at the woman, without Crixus she mirrored Nasir in another way as well. They only lived in the world now to destroy as many Romans as possible before they reclaim embrace of fallen lover. He could glimpse his own turmoil in her eyes and would not see it reflected so clearly for him.

Naevia then reached out and gripped wrist, forcing Nasir to meet her dark eyes. “We will soon stand before legions of Rome, giving us much opportunity to avenge the lives of Crixus and Agron.”

Nasir nodded, “It is a fate I long to see arrive in short order.”

“Castus wishes for your will to live,” Naevia spoke quietly.

“I know of his heart’s desire for me to turn to loving arms and I will,” his gaze spoke of rare passion. “When I am returned to Agron, for his is the only heart to which mine is held.”

Naevia took Nasir’s hand tightly into one of hers in a rare physical connection before releasing him quickly, “And so we shall take every last Roman with us until we find ourselves on the shores of the afterlife.”

Nasir nodded, gripping Naevia’s hands tightly. She leaned forward and Nasir found himself unwilling to turn away from her need for connection. Their heads touched in gesture Nasir and Naevia had only ever shared with their gladiators. They breathed together, slowing heart beneath the fervor at the thought of Roman blood spilled for the sake of their loss.

“I imagined I would find you two of similar company,” Spartacus said as he entered the tent as well. Naevia and Nasir both pulled back to stand in Commander’s presence. He merely waved them off, “I would speak with you both of maneuvers against Crassus on the coming days.”

Both warriors nodded and found themselves following close behind Spartacus as he walked back to his tent. Gannicus joined them as well. They began the talks of strategy and how cleverness could find a hold against superior numbers. They talked well into the night and finally had ranks decided and plan in motion. He found himself once more returning to bed alone only to be interrupted by Lugo.

“I come little man, to offer my weapon at your back in the coming battle.”

Nasir frowned, “Reason?”

“Agron brother but so is little man. I would seek honor bond.”

Nasir shared a quick smile and spoke honestly to intent of the brutish German who Nasir called brother since he joined the rebels, “I would have no better than you at back.”

Lugo nodded and walked away, leaving Nasir to silence of wavering thoughts once more. In the silence of night before battle he found thoughts of Agron’s lips and hands all too much to bear without him present. Nasir found phantom fingers slipping along back of neck and lips gracing throat even as he pressed himself upon bed. He stared at the roof of tent and took deep breaths, fighting the overwhelming desire to take his life now before battle could bring him to his end.

Agron would not forgive him such weakness and so he shored himself against tidal wave of pain, swiped at errant tears wishing to escape his eyes before he brought down his shutter against the world. It was skill he learned as body slave, one as young as he would have never survived to such position without tools of such. His gaze grew cold and distant and anyone who saw him now would wonder where passion and fire had escaped. Nasir knew it was there, simmering beneath surface so desperate for a chance to break free and tumble guard around heart but Nasir fought the coming tide. He would need the mind of body slave once more if we were to bring his desperate fire and death upon many Romans in the coming days.

For now he would find rest and slipped into dream of Agron. He searched the beach he found himself standing upon, noticing the blurring lines between self and reality. He knew this was dream but did not find cause to disagree when he found Agron behind him, in simple subligaria and nothing more. Nasir stepped close to beloved gladiator, “Are you here with me?”

“I find myself as such,” Agron returned gently, slipping fingers against Nasir’s throat and under raven hair in much missed contact.

“Then we must not waste a moment before I awake and find myself without you once more,” Nasir responded and slipped himself close to meet with Agron’s willing and parted lips. They sunk into each other’s mouth, tongue caressing teeth and mouth. Then he slipped farther down to suckle at Nasir’s throat gently and causing younger man to twitch into wet lips and nibbling teeth. Nasir allowed fingers to slip down expanse of skin from throat to chest, to feel heart beating hard and fast. He allowed himself to slip into this dream that seemed more real than figment as Agron gently laid Nasir in warm sand below them and slipped clothes from bodies. Nasir whimpered at Agron’s mouth upon chest and below then when he would have found final pleasure with Agron inside body Nasir cried out, not in pleasure but in understanding that this dream would only bring him one step closer to devastation. He would awaken to find Agron not with him and that would destroy what might be left of the wild little dog Agron so desperately wished to protect. The dream of love making shifted easily to one of comfort and Nasir found himself sleeping within dream, curled into loving embrace of Agron until he awoke to the sounds of people moving through camp. He took deep breath and realized comfort given in dreamscape allowed him chance to be refreshed and surer of path than before. Dream-Agron would not convince him to flee to mountains and live nor had he tried.

He rose from bed and took care to dress and eat before he slipped from tent and sought out Spartacus and the others. It would be soon be time to march to final conflict, others had been sent in advance to preparation of strategy put forth from their Rebel Leader. He found Castus moving to walk beside him to which Nasir heaved great sigh in frustration of never ending pursuit.

“I would seek to stay close to you during battle,” Castus requested.

“Lugo would seek the same; shall I take you both into doom with me?” Nasir asked.

“We all seek our doom, let us seek it together. I would see you survive till the end if possible.”

“You yet seek desire?” Nasir demanded, stopping to share burning gaze with Cilician.

“I seek only to be in your presence a little longer,” Castus returned.

“Then see it given only upon field,” Nasir returned shortly.

Castus nodded in understanding, “Gratitude.”

All the men and women of camp found themselves once more seeking separation. Spartacus spoke in the evening after learning that Crassus would seek them out in chosen field of battle. Nasir watched as people all around them said their farewells to Spartacus and their beloved warriors, leaving only fighters minus some to see the weak and frail to the mountains.

After the march to face Crassus legions, Spartacus used spear to halt oncoming Roman soldier inviting Spartacus to speak with Crassus upon hill before the battle would begin.

Spartacus agreed to meeting, “Gannicus, Naevia, Nasir, Castus and Lugo. I would see you stand at my back.”

With that they found themselves facing Crassus and Caesar upon hill, many of them seeing Crassus who took so many from them already for the first time. Nasir knew that this was the man who would have cause to crucify Agron to which one of the survivors from battle with Crixus informed Nasir. He allowed wall to crumble just enough to allow bitter rage to fester in the face of such a man. Soon enough though Crassus and Spartacus wished to speak privately but Nasir quailed at prospect but watched as Spartacus turned to hand his sword to Gannicus and they walked away to give Commanders the privacy they wished for.

Stepping back down side of hill, Nasir turned back to see the two men stand side by side. He wondered to what they would speak of, wishing to demand retribution against man who took all their friends in vicious deaths. Donar crucified and marked to be found on Melia Ridge, taking Crixus’ head and sending it home with Naevia for them all to see and denying Nasir the chance to even see the body of his beloved Agron after his death upon cross plus countless others.

Then the meeting was over and they returned to camp, absent need for the taking of blood, despite Nasir’s desperate wish for Roman blood to bathe himself in. One more night spent in lonely bed without Agron then with rising of the sun, Spartacus called them to battle.

Nasir, standing with spear in hand and standing close to Lugo and Castus, was ready to fall before these Romans only after all blood he could take was spilled upon sand.


	12. Victory

Nasir walked forward, following Spartacus to the front of their rebel ranks, finding Naevia standing in wait. Nasir nodded to his dear sister to which she returned knowing gesture. Nasir felt Lugo to his left and Castus on his right as they took in the sight of the Romans before them. There were so many of them, Nasir thought with feral grin upon lips

Castus spoke, “They stand an ocean.”

“As when Crixus was swept from shores of the living,” Naevia recalled distantly.

Nasir saw the dull rage in her gaze, wishing to be unleashed and when she returned gaze he found reason to break silence, “They but offer opportunity to swim in a sea of Roman blood.”

Spartacus looked to Nasir, then to Naevia and there was pain in his gaze for the loss of Crixus and Agron but he did not speak to the loss, because neither warrior would welcome the words now. He whispered, “Great and unfortunate things.”

Nasir frowned as Naevia stepped closer, “Your words carry meaning?” she questioned.

Spartacus gives sad smile, “A warning given voice by loving wife to a man who no longer exists.” He paused and Naevia took his hand in comfort for but a moment then Spartacus turned to speak to his people, “Soon Crassus will give command, and we shall face his legions in open battle! We stand in shadow of greater might, as their Republic casts across the lives of every man, every woman and every child condemned to the darkness of slavery, forced to toil and suffer so that those of coin and position can see their fortunes grown beyond need or purpose. Let us teach them that all who draw breath are of equal worth and that those that seek to place heel upon the throat of liberty will fall to the cry of freedom!”

A shout rent the air from those standing behind Nasir but nothing mattered but the coming blood. When they saw spears loosed into the sky Spartacus called for the charge and they ran. Nasir could feel the strength gathering in his legs and his heart beat within chest, proving that for now he was still alive, ready to kill all those who came before him.

Then Spartacus halted their advance, and watched as Romans fell into pit and died upon spikes before Spartacus called for archers. Calling for Testudo was not a surprise as Rebel Commander knew and planned for it, pulling out the ramp in which they would press down upon heads of the Romans. Nasir found himself amidst the Roman soldiers and he started to bring them down. He felt spear pierce flesh of nearest soldier and sick pleasure was derived as Nasir hissed at the sucking sound of his spear releasing from flesh. He could hear Lugo and Castus close to back as they pushed through the ranks of the Romans.

Then Crassus called for raining fire and Nasir called out to Lugo barely escaping a falling ball of fire. They moved forward at the command of Spartacus as he sent Naevia and her ranks to aid Gannicus at the rear where they were forcing Crassus army to split focus against him and Saxa and their army. Nasir, Lugo and Castus fought close to Spartacus side. They cut through more and more of these men and Nasir finally found himself bathed in blood as he so desperately wished for.

Nasir focused on his protectors in time to see Castus had moved far from his side and a Roman upon horse was rushing his back. Nasir felt fear for one who would call him friend and beloved only if he had known Nasir first, “Castus!” he screamed out in warning.

Castus turned to slowly as Nasir raced to his side, hoping to end rider’s life before he ended Castus but it was not to be so. Lugo followed close behind, striking down any who would seek to end Nasir as well. The Syrian caught Castus as he fell, sword having slit him clean through his chest from waist to shoulder, blood staining the ground quickly as Castus fought to breath. Nasir did not try to stem the flow, it was useless and he would have his hand remain on his weapon in case Lugo fell as well.

“Castus,” he whispered, saddened not for the death of beloved lover but of dear friend, someone who could have shared similar joys but for the Cilician’s relentless passion for a lover and Nasir’s weak nature.

Castus was only the third person to ever demand Nasir to be in his life, seeking Nasir’s company frequently despite Agron’s jealousy or Nasir’s reticence. Nasir may not have ever been capable of giving heart but Castus deserved more than he received in life.

Castus looked into Nasir’s eyes, “I wish for one small touch in end of life given freely for freedom and you.”

Nasir, knowing Lugo guarded back leaned down and pressed lips to Castus in light kiss, knowing the touch would undoubtedly leave blood upon his lips, a vivid reminder of all these Roman shits steal from them. He could give no more and no less than that one touch, Castus stilled beneath him and he looked up at the Romans still fighting all around. With a bloodthirsty cry that rang above all the other sounds of the field of battle Nasir jerked into motion again, leaving Lugo to follow quickly as they pushed forward once more.

Till the end.

 

Agron wept for Nasir as he continued after the fall of Castus. The kiss meant nothing; it was a deathbed request that Nasir had given in. The moment when Castus started taking final breath, Greer tapped mirror freezing the moment for an instant.

“A way to find moment again in such chaos of full war,” Greer explained.

Agron nodded and gasped when view switched to the other end of battle. The screen split view both so Greer could see Nasir and Lugo who were fighting close to Spartacus as their rebel commander to take to the hill to seek end to Crassus.

Agron watched as Saxa fell, in the arms of Gannicus. She spoke in German and Agron translated private moment, seemingly unable to deny her understanding. “I again find myself in your arms,” Agron whispered while Greer tapped mirror once more. It seemed the deaths were coming faster when Naevia fell in battle with Gannicus shouting for her loss as well. Greer again tapping screen gently while Agron looked around, thankful to find Crixus not there to see her demise this time. When Greer was prepared to take them from their resting place upon field, then they would seek Crixus and the others to watch it happen. Naevia would come to with Crixus’ arms around her as was only right.

Agron winced as Gannicus fought to the last ounce of strength and as he fell to his knees, Caesar was in front of him. Gannicus grinned sickly grin as Caesar knocked him out. Then Agron refocused as Spartacus fell to spears through chest and leg, bringing him to his knees. But Crassus attempted to take final breath when Nasir and Lugo were upon hill to save Spartacus and send Crassus from hilltop. Nasir stared down at the man as Lugo pulled Spartacus up from the ground and called out, “Nasir, we must depart!”

Agron watched the rage simmer within Nasir’s gaze as he wished to take final vengeance against the man who took Agron from him but he turned to Lugo and Spartacus to help escape to the mountains and the remains of their people. Lugo pulled and tugged Spartacus along, Nasir giving aid to purpose only to be set upon by clutch of soldiers. Nasir turned back and started fighting once more. Agron watched as his Syrian’s movements became slow and erratic. Agron pressed close as Nasir faded and Lugo pressed Spartacus gently to ground before joining in protecting of Nasir and Spartacus. Agron’s breathing became pants of tension gripping his movements.

Someone grabbed him just before he touched the mirror and he turned to see Johnny holding his arm then turned to watch as Nasir moved to strike down final man before him when injured man fell but had enough strength to drive sword through Nasir’s stomach. Nasir screamed out his pain as Lugo bashed in the man’s head and caught at Nasir as he struggled to stand. There was nothing to do besides push away from Lugo as another clutch of men advanced on them. Nasir continued to fight, watching as one slit open Lugo’s stomach before they were finally able to pull away from advancing men. Despite blood left on ground Spartacus rejoined the surviving group of slaves, Laeta holding fast to Spartacus hand while Nasir pressed cloth to his own leaking wound. Lugo laid down a short distance away with Sibyl at his side as he drew final breath and slipped into final resting place.

Agron’s eyes shimmered, watching another brother finding final breath. He watched as others attempt to lift Spartacus but he would not be moved, and they were left to say their farewells.

“I would rest awhile,” Spartacus told them.

Another man, meant to stay with those who remain spoke, “We cannot stay here.”

“No you cannot,” Spartacus replied. “Nor can I follow.”

Agron’s eyes filled once more as Nasir’s eyes filled with rare tears, Spartacus turned to him, “Do not shed tear my brother. There is no greater victory than to fall from this world a free man.”

Nasir visually pulled himself together as Spartacus struggled for final breath as the sky darkened and rain began to fall. Then he spoke gently, “I recall the stories of the Bringer of Rain, the same man I would have attempted to kill in response for taking my life as it was and yet,” Nasir’s voice was still and sure, “One day, Rome shall fall yet you shall always be remembered in the hearts of all who yearn for freedom.”

“We must go,” Laeta said as Spartacus grew still.

“I would rest a while here,” Nasir spoke gently, as he could not stem the flood from his wound. He would stay at Spartacus side, Agron knew until death.

“I would stay and keep company, hearing the tale of Gannicus, God of the arena,” Sibyl stated and Nasir nodded. Laeta moved to argue but the other woman stood her ground, “I would join with you later if the gods deem it so.”

With those final words, Sibyl and Nasir were left behind. Nasir stood and started the burial process until he was to weak to move then he settled down with Sibyl close to his side and nothing between him and the afterlife but time and blood upon ground.

“Is it time?” Agron demanded as Greer tapped the mirror once more.

“It is, let me seek through time once more alone and then we shall see ourselves to field where we shall have all the space we need to take those we would choose to save.”

Agron nodded and left the building, returning to the sparring field, watching battle and doing nothing had him desperate for fighting and blood. He would train these newest recruits until Greer called to them once more.


	13. Call To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greer is pulling the rest of the gladiators from the jaws of death and into Limbo.

Greer watched as the final golems that were necessary were prepared for the duty they would serve, breathing the visage of people into them. He started with the Castus double then moved on to the next then the next and the one after. Several wouldn’t require proof of death left behind while others such as Gannicus needed golem to die slowly upon cross as the Agron-golem had proved was possible.

He found Agron and Crixus awaiting the retrieval of their lovers, as well as Oenomaus and Melitta. Barca and Duro waited with Mira in the background with Donar as well. They had not seen Greer take someone besides when they were taken but he had taken sleep and drink, to gather strength. This would be final push and he would attempt to take the rest of them before his strength faded.

“I would demand all those here watching to keep back, allow the healers to do their work. Oenomaus, I would ask you to see to any who may struggle against the change from your world to this one. If you have love for someone taken, then stand with them but remain out of Ella and Claire’s way when they begin their work.”

He turned and swept open palm against the large mirror, one in which the battle would begin shortly. He already spoke to Ella and Claire about the order in which they were seeking out the remaining gladiators. He stood close to the Castus-golem and replicated final wound and Claire stepped forward. He touched her shoulder and grabbed hold of the golem and they found themselves in the midst of battle. He paused moment just before Castus took final breath, just as Nasir took off to seek more vengeance. He replaced Castus with double and they found themselves trapping in last moment of life as Claire begins knitting wound upon chest.

“Would you fight for just cause, in return for freedom and a second chance at life?”

“Nasir?” Castus called out weakly.

“He will be there,” Greer responded, knowing the pull Nasir had for the man.

“Then take me and do with me what you will,” Castus whispered and before the last word was spoken they were returned to limbo and Greer held out his hand to Ella, preparing to take next person immediately. He walked towards Saxa’s body-double and they turned to mirror and sought moment when she fell into Gannicus’ arms. Greer paused time again as Gannicus slipped her still form to the ground. Great thing about battlefield deaths, survivors had to walk away before final breath was drawn. Gannicus left with shout of rage and Greer set upon her body as Ella started healing Saxa.

He pulled her head up, locking eyes when her dark ones lifted to his. “Would you give life to worthy cause for the chance to live again among beloved friends.”

“Fight for cause, yes. Live again yes!” Saxa shouted through the pain, blood pooling at the corner of her lips, discoloring her teeth and mouth. It was interesting to him that these people were so willing to go with complete stranger but then he was offering them life in moments preceding death, he might be willing to do the same.

Greer quickly took her in his arms as he place golem on ground in her place and the three of them were back in limbo. Ella helped place Saxa down on the ground and the healer quickly set upon the wounds left from battle.

Then he turned and found Claire ready, standing next to Naevia’s double. He rushed to her side, locking eyes on Crixus who stood taller as Greer grabbed at both golem and Claire, “She is coming back to you!”

Greer pressed his power, finding moment in his memory with the use of the mirror once more and they arrived, hidden as always from sight just as Caesar slipped down blade into back of neck and he moved to fight against Gannicus.

He moved close as Claire pressed desperate hands into Naevia’s shoulder and pushed her healing abilities into heal her heart and organs, but Claire was whimpering from the strain on her abilities even as Greer struggled to hold his focus. He looked at Naevia, “You wish to live, with Crixus?” he asked her.

Naevia struggled with his words, “Crixus is dead, I would join him in the afterlife!”

“I have found him and saved his life as I would do for you in exchange for loyalty given in worthy cause.”

“I would do what I must to be with Crixus,” Naevia responded in strained voice.

“Then promise loyalty to my worthy cause,” Greer demanded even as Claire cleared her throat at him. He tugged Naevia far from where she fell and Claire placed the golem down and breathed final life into it so Gannicus would see the few more breaths as well as spilled blood. He needed Crixus and if he held promise from Naevia, Crixus would be held accountable as well. It did not escape Greer’s notice that it was much the same mentality Batiatus used to control Spartacus but he needed this crazy plan to work.

“I promise loyalty in exchange for more life with Crixus,” Naevia said, coughing up blood despite Claire’s continued healing. Greer gripped them both with a hand and he allowed time to lift again from his pause as they found themselves in the field in limbo.

Crixus was immediately beside them as Claire called out to Ella to help with Naevia’s wound, which had now stalled, but they did not want to leave it for long. Greer stumbled away from the three women and Crixus who was speaking quietly to Naevia. Her eyes were locked on her lover and she was smiling and calm. Greer stumbled back a few more steps and found himself pressed against Adrian’s chest.

“Greer?” his beloved uncle asked, his tone strained and full of concern.

“I just need a minute,” Greer whispered, the words suddenly an issue to speak. Then Johnny was there, holding chin in palm of his hand as he felt Johnny’s soul touch his in request of answer.

_“You need to rest! Greer you are working your abilities to hard.”_

“I have to continue, where is Zale and Zada?” he whispered. “I need a boost.”

Suddenly the dark haired twins were there to grip one of Greer’s hands on each side while Johnny stayed in front of him. He felt the pulse of power suffuse his body from each Zale and Zada before he turned and looked to Claire and Ella. The younger sister of Zale and Zada looked beat and so did Ella.

Greer spoke even as his exhaustion husked his voice and caused his breathing to become uneven, “We have to change what we are doing, we should take the remaining people and heal them after they get back here, as Ella and Claire regain energy. The people won’t die, they will look sort of gruesome but they won’t die.”

“Who remains to be taken?” Oenomaus questioned as he stood close to Crixus and Naevia who was curled into her lover’s body, breathing heavily from the power it took to heal her. Agron watched Greer, his gaze unsure.

“Nasir, Lugo, Gannicus and Sibyl.”

“Sibyl?” Saxa demanded in anger from where she was pressed close to Donar.

Greer glared at her, “As I told Barca when I took him, I was willing to take a few non fighters who were at the center of one’s heart. Sibyl and Gannicus love one another; I would take her for Gannicus so they would have another chance at life. You will find your heart in this life Saxa but it was not Gannicus nor was it the woman you replaced him with.”

Saxa growled and turned away to be pulled back by Mira before she did something she was undoubtedly not regret later. Greer turned back to the mirror and shored his power. He could pull Gannicus first since it would take the most power then we would take Sibyl, Lugo and Nasir in quick succession. And so he moved away from his friends and did something he hadn’t done in well over a decade ago. He opened the channel between himself and Varrick, the magical counterpart who lived in his body—the creature who served as conduit between Greer and the source of his abilities. With Varrick released Greer would have a better control over his ability but he would also run the risk of arguing with the creature while trying to focus his strength on time control.

 _‘You would release me only to demand my silence even after all this time!’_ Varrick yelled into his mind.

 _“Stop it Varrick,”_ Greer responded into his own mind and the creature fell silent. The creature allowed himself to fall into the background, afraid that Greer would place him back under lock and key.

 _“Be careful of Varrick, Greer. You know he is not pleased when you are utilizing your power in this way,”_ Johnny spoke into his mind and Greer shook his head. Having multiple voices in his mind was giving him a headache.

_The boy speaks the truth and seriously, you would dare to fall for one of the cursed children of Jack and Daniel!”_

Greer snorted, glad Johnny could not hear Varrick’s words. Then he pulled away from everyone and started forward, bringing life to the Gannicus-golem then before he had the time to look to Claire or Ella he was gone and find himself standing before the cross where Gannicus was fading, smile upon face. Greer made himself and the golem float into the air. Greer used a small jolt to bring Gannicus’ attention upon him for a moment.

“Would you live another life, follow another cause if you were to have company of brother and friends, as well as Sibyl?”

“Another cause,” Gannicus laughed.

“Yes, Oenomaus and Melitta are awaiting your arrival already.”

Gannicus sobered in the face of his words, “They live?”

“In exchange for fighting for noble cause they await your arrival,” Greer repeated.

_Just take him, we have not the time or energy._

Greer ignored Varrick’s words and waited for Gannicus’ answer. He finally focused on Greer’s eyes, trying to determine Greer’s truth.

“I would see beloved brother and his wife once more,” Gannicus said and Greer tapped his temple, knocking him out just as he ripped spikes from wrists and Greer levitated him slowly to the ground before he pressed bolts into golem’s hands and set it to final task of dying on the cross, much like the Agron-golem.

He dropped to the ground, started time and slipped the both of them into limbo. Claire and Ella moved forward but Oenomaus came first and caught sleeping man into his arms, much like Gannicus did when Oenomaus fell on the field of battle. “He sleeps?”

“To escape pain of pulling spikes from arms, he will awaken soon and he dearly wishes to see you and Melitta,” Greer spoke just as Johnny stepped forward to touch him. Instead Greer slipped hand onto shoulder of Lugo’s double and slipped out once more hearing Johnny’s voice in his mind, _“Greer!”_

He slipped in close as Lugo spoke his final goodbyes, Greer quickly whispered the final spell into the golem and moved the large man from his resting place and moved the body double into position, “Lugo, do you wish to live?” he asked the man.

“You give choice?” Lugo responded.

“And company of fallen friends and second chance at life,” Greer responded.

“Do it then,” Lugo responded and Greer touched the large German man’s shoulder, feeling the weighty pull of constant use of his power as he slipped back into limbo once more. Then last time, wouldn’t require body doubles because Nasir was slipping away and Sibyl would come for Gannicus. One more time Greer stepped away from Lugo who was greeting Saxa and the others, still bloody but no longer in danger of slipping away.

He pushed into another time once more for today; he found Nasir lying deathly still while his breathing slowed and Sibyl at his side. He appeared a distance away and dropped the shield around him and entered their sight, Sibyl stood holding a dagger within shuddering hand.

“You have nothing to fear from me, I come to you not as Roman but as ally willing to give you second chance at life, with Gannicus and Agron. I would bring you to another place, another world where you would be given chance to be free.”

“I would be with Gannicus?” Sibyl asked.

“Yes and I have ability to save Nasir and deliver him to Agron’s impatient arms.”

Nasir’s eyes were closed, he wasn’t listening but again he knew there was no way Nasir would deny chance at life with Agron. He needed to be able to move past Sibyl and touch them both.

“Please, return me to the arms of my Gannicus,” Sibyl said, lowering blade to her side as Greer quickly gripped Nasir’s shoulder and took Sibyl’s hand in his other and for the last time from that battlefield and brought the last two into limbo where Nasir would have chance to survive long bleeding injury, given chance to see Agron again.

They appeared and Sibyl ran to Gannicus’ side, surprise flitting across gaze at his injuries which no longer bled as well as nodding in greeting to Saxa and the others she knew but her focus remained with Gannicus who touched her face and quickly introduced his new beloved to Melitta and Oenomaus.

He turned, his hand still on Nasir’s shoulder only to find the man still unconscious. Greer frowned and leaned down just as Agron came up to Nasir’s still form, “Why does he not wake like the others?” he demanded, pressing gentle hands to Nasir’s cheek. Greer turned and locked eyes back on Ella, the strongest of the healers who stumbled forward, still drained of energy. She slipped gentle hand against Nasir’s head and closed her eyes.

“He’s very close to death, from blood loss. I need to push power and strength into him but it will take time and several sessions with Claire or I. For this though I will be drained for some time.”

Greer nodded, “I will return home and bring another healer to pick up the slack before we return home with all of our new gladiators. They deserve a life for the sacrifice they were willing to give in exchange.”

Ella pressed deep into the wound in Nasir’s stomach, her skin glowing as she worked. Then he watched as the strange glow shifted from Ella to Nasir’s skin and though there was barely any change Nasir took a deep breath as Zale caught Ella and pulled her away. Agron was there to meet the eyes of his Syrian lover who smiled at the sight.

“I have found my heart once more, I am dead now?”

“No,” Agron said, shaking his head. “We live together.”

Agron stood in the door to the small house in which he called his own, where Nasir was being settled gently into the bed. He waited while Greer and Zale moved from his sleeping Syrian and they walked towards Agron’s position. Greer placed a gentle hand on Agron’s shoulder, “He will survive, just stay close and remind him of reason to return.”

Agron nodded, “Gratitude for returning him to my side.”

“Thank you for having the patience to wait for his return, to be forced to watch his response to your death and the events that followed.”

“You did all you could,” Agron said and refocused on Nasir on the bed. He walked over as Greer walked out and he settled beside the younger man. Nasir’s eyes fluttered open once more and Agron could not help the smile spreading across lips at the sight of those deep brown eyes. Nasir’s hand slipped from his stomach to reach weakly for Agron’s and so he slipped his hand into slight grasp. “My heart,” he whispered into Nasir’s knuckle.

“Agron, we believed you gone from this world.”

Agron grinned, “I was gone from your world, Greer came for me and I made promise to be reunited with beloved brother and you.”

“To what have we promised ourselves?”

“To help train and fight with Greer’s people, to free them from an enemy willing to destroy them all for being different. Greer has promised the return of my heart and a chance to be free in their world, with you and Duro close.”

“Blood and battle are all we have ever known together,” Nasir responded, echoing Agron’s words back to him.

Agron could almost feel heart shifting within chest in response to Nasir being close to him once more. When he left with Crixus and Naevia they had been separated from Spartacus and the rest of their people for several weeks, and more time passed from the time Agron was taken from the cross till now.

He leaned down close to Nasir’s face, pressing his forehead gently into Nasir’s head and the young Syrian laughed, his breath wafting across Agron and he breathed it in, desperate for more.

“And so the gods return you to my arms,” Nasir whispered, leaning his chin upward so he could slip light kiss across Agron’s lips.

“I was a fool to have ever left them,” Argon whispered between kisses.

“Do you make oath not to make same error in judgment?” Nasir muttered against Agron’s lips. He knew his young lover would not have the energy to do anything the kisses may lead to but at least they would be close. It was all that mattered.

“I give you my word, I will never wish you from my side for the rest of our days.”

Nasir gave a resolute nod which shifted Agron’s forehead away for a moment before he rested it gently on the place at the center of Nasir’s chest, he allowed lips to press into bare chest before him and listened to the still chest where heart would be beating if they were not in this other world. For now the lack of beating was the only thing keeping many of their people alive.

Agron could not help the short burst of a sob that broke from deep within chest and Nasir said nothing, just slipped tired fingers into the back of Agron’s hair and offered quiet comfort to a man to long from his lover’s arms. Agron had been aware of the sadness and the inevitable end Nasir would seek without Agron there to give him reason to live on. Nasir had even denied Castus after Agron’s passing, proving to both of them that Castus could never rip them from one another and Agron found his jealousy to be ill advised and it came from self-hatred. Agron had no mind for numbers as Ashur once was or the skills Nasir or Naevia carried from their time as body slave and knowing such a thing Nasir would still choose him, battered gladiator that he was.

Agron would never take such a gift for granted and he would only ever turn from Nasir if the Syrian told Agron he no longer wished for the love of the gladiator. Nasir spoke after several minutes, which Agron used to find some peace in the touch of his lover, “Agron I would rest within the comfort of your arms once more.”

Agron lifted his head, kissing Nasir once more before he slipping into bed so Nasir could shift to lay head on larger man’s shoulder. He spent the moments before Nasir slipped into sleep, rubbing gentle fingers through raven locks and pressing kiss to temple and top of head. He was pleased to have these private moments for the more caring touches of blissful reunion. These touches and shared breath belonged to only Agron and Nasir.

~                  ~                        ~

It was difficult to find rest, even in the arms of Agron once more. Nasir believed that this would prove blissful dream, as he died alone after the death of Spartacus. How could he prove to himself that this was really happening? The place they now resided didn’t allow him to feel the pain that should have resided in body. He felt as though we was trying to touch Agron through cotton, everything tempered and slow.

“Find rest to regain strength,” Agron whispered against his hair.

“I make attempt,” he whispered and closed his eyes once more.

After a while the soothing touch from Agron calmed his body and the warmth of his arms and body pressed against his Nasir was able to slip into a light slumber. It deepened with time and there was nothing for a long time, just deep and reviving rest then he felt pulled back into the moments before Agron left him to join Crixus and did not return.

After Agron returned to Nasir’s side from speaking with Crixus and Spartacus, the walked from boisterous rebel revelry and into the room they claimed as their own and Agron leaned against the wall just inside door opening and Nasir watched him for a moment before he pressed his smaller body against Agron’s tall and strong body.

“I would have proper farewell, something to grasp in my mind and heart for all the cold nights ahead without you. Until you return to my arms.”

Agron shared sad smile as he pressed one of his large hands into Nasir’s cheek and their mouths found each other easily. From first moment of their first caress, everything had been full of ease, comfort and passion and now nothing had changed. After a moment of gentle kissing, it turned desperate as Nasir recalled reason for sadness of the moment.

Nasir reached down and started undoing the straps of Agron’s coverings while the German did the same to the Syrian’s clothes and suddenly they were bare to one another and Nasir moved away from Agron and gripped a small container of oil they used for such intimate encounters before he spread himself on the cot at the back of the room. Agron did not wait for more than moments before he was stalking towards the bed and pressing his long limbs down upon Nasir’s body in welcome heat and weight. He remembered all the early encounters when Agron could not lay atop Nasir because of Nasir’s time as a body slave and the encounters he had with Dominus but now only German weight and loving heat was welcome.

Nasir pressed the container into Agron’s hand and the larger man immediately opened and spread oil onto his fingers and reached down between them to press into Nasir’s passage that clenched in anticipation of final pleasure to be found once more before Agron would be gone from his arms and bed. Nasir pushed saddening thoughts from this moment then pressed down against searching fingers and they slipped inside easily. Agron and Nasir shared their bodies with each other at every opportunity so Nasir’s body was always receptive to the invasion, as if he truly had been created to hold the German in his body. Everything else in this world and life came secondary to that purpose of loving Agron and being loved by him for Nasir.

As Agron assured only pleasure would be experienced from their joining, he also pressed desperate lips against Nasir’s mouth and they shared kiss after kiss, unable to stop the touch, needing the connection it gave them. Agron’s free hand came up to press into the side of Nasir’s neck in that comfortingly familiar way as Agron’s fingers finished preparing Nasir’s body, then the large Gladiator was lining up and pressing within. Nasir’s lips fell open under Agron’s searching mouth at the pleasure he felt at their final joining. It was in these moments when he felt as though heaven and hell truly exist in this world, hell to be found in slavery and commands given and warfare to justify freedom that should be for all men but heaven was always to be found here in Agron’s body and love.

Agron stilled for a moment and Nasir grunted in frustration, lifting his hips into a thrust to attempt to move the German along so they could tumble towards completion together but Agron just waited for a moment before he spoke, “My heart will always beat for you alone Nasir.”

Nasir felt the prickle of tears at the edge of his eyes before he pressed forward to kiss Agron, “My heart only started to beat when it found you.”

Agron shared contented look before he started thrusting into Nasir as the Syrian wanted him to. Nasir felt the ripple of pleasure shift under his skin and caused his already hardened cock to leak and jump, attempting to find some friction. Agron gladly wrapped one large hand around Nasir’s cock and moved quickly, his cock and hand working in the same rhythm to send Nasir over the cliff and into ecstasy to which Agron quickly followed.

Then Nasir just saw himself alone once more, nothing to live for but glorious death on the battlefield. His body shifted in sleep, not noticing the loss of Agron’s warmth at first. Then the battle came and he found Roman soldiers surrounded him only they each carried the face of his beloved German warrior. Nasir stalled in attack, would not bring harm to anyone who appeared as Agron despite the fact that Syrian knew his lover was dead.

The Agron soldiers rushed him, sticking him in chest, shoulder, stomach and back and Nasir awoke shouting, “Agron!” as he panted in fear of finding himself once more alone when Agron stepped back to the bed and took Nasir’s cheek in palm in comfort.

“I am here Nasir, you were dreaming.”

Nasir gripped at the back of Agron’s neck, pulling him close as he tried to bring his breathing under control. He found hope in the presence of Agron, that possibly the dream was only that, this place where he found himself rested in loving embrace was the real world for him now. Nasir wished he could feel his heart beating to truly understand the truth of life with Agron. He would just have to wait and see what would prove to be real. For now Agron was wrapped around him, offering comfort in darkest moment after waking and he had not disappeared when Nasir closed eyes.

There may be hope in that.


	14. Survivor's Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir struggles, they all hear and have moments of companionship and truth in the time they have been separated by death.

Naevia heard Nasir scream out Agron’s name in the next building over and she jerked to her feet, as if to run to his aid. After losing Crixus in battle, Nasir had become confidant to Naevia, someone who shared her grief. Crixus gripped her hand and she paused, when Agron’s words could be heard calming Nasir. She resettled against Crixus and he laid gentle lips against her temple and she smiled into the touch.

“We find ourselves at the call of new commander, and yet for opportunity to be in your arms once more I cannot find fault in choice.”

Crixus chuckled, “Greer spoke of returning you to my arms, after the battle was finished and I found reason to live once more. I accepted death as it came for me on field of battle but then Greer came as angel to call me from clutch of death and here we are together once more. I cannot find fault it seems.”

“It saddens heart to know Spartacus will not join this new life with us,” Naevia responded quietly. The rebel commander had always been brother even in times when Crixus and Naevia were at odds with him. Even in the time before they split company, Naevia still counted Spartacus as dear friend.

“Oenomaus wondered on same concern, that Spartacus was not offered promise of new life but Greer went to our brother first because he was always the strongest and most clever of us all. Greer made offer but Spartacus refused, wishing only to join with Sura in the afterlife and seek peace after lifetime of blood and battle. He is the one who gifted Greer with the names of his most trusted fighters, the strongest of his men and women. Spartacus wished for us to have this chance. Greer told Oenomaus that he brought several others such as Sibyl and Melitta because they were beloved lovers of warriors meant to be freed from death and Spartacus wished for many of us to have opportunity to live as we never have before but only if we could carry our heart’s desire through to the other side as well.”

Naevia nodded in understanding, lifting Crixus’s much larger hand in her own and pressing it close to her neck, his arm crossing her chest from her waist to neck. She turned her head and took his lips in gentle kiss, one they had not shared yet because they were in the company of others. Naevia knew her wound was still open in places, waiting for the healers to regain strength and seek each of those who still needed their gifts but she had only kissing on her mind. Crixus hands remained gentle, similar thoughts plaguing him as well.

She wished that this place was not so different, though from what the healer Claire told her it was the reason Naevia still lived but for once she could not feel Crixus thundering heart pressed against back and it created sense that they were indeed dead and merely being tricked by the gods, being told they were living. But then as long as Naevia and Crixus were together it wouldn’t really concern her to be dead or alive.

Instead of hoping for things not in her power to change, Naevia focused on the lips still nibbling at her mouth, then slipping to her neck and down her shoulder. She reveled in the touch, finding life in them even if their hearts were stilled. For now it was all Naevia would focus on. Not cause for Nasir’s cry even though she has never heard him cry out, not when he was burned to save his life or when he lost Agron. Nasir was with Agron as Naevia was with Crixus and they were all together once more with a chance for life.

 

Oenomaus found himself sitting in one of the large buildings where there were chairs and several beds around the room. He was sitting at the table and Melitta stood at his back, her fingers resting gently on his shoulder in rare contact since they saw themselves dissolved of Dominus arranged marriage. Gannicus was on one of the beds, Sibyl leaning against his chest. He watched his friend with his woman and knew this feeling far outshined whatever Gannicus had ever felt for Melitta. He had hugged her gently, happy to see her once more but his eyes had been on Sibyl since she was brought to him.

“I find myself in disbelief that you stayed with Spartacus,” Oenomaus stated gently. Gannicus had never truly believed in the cause of Spartacus and the rebel army.

“I stayed for a long time to see you honored but then heart shifted within chest. I started fighting for the cause that Spartacus waxes poetic about because it slipped beneath flesh and found home within heart.”

Oenomaus smiled at his brother glad to know he finally had something and someone to take up arms for. Now they would find there way again. Gannicus looked around the room they were in, “This does not appear to be where you rest your head?” he asked uncertainly.

Oenomaus looked to Melitta and she quickly shied away from his gaze and Gannicus watched it happening.

“What has occurred here?” Gannicus demanded as he stood up, moving Sibyl gently so he could.

“Oenomaus has chosen to give me right to choose, to stay honored wife or find myself alone once more.”

Gannicus frowned at Oenomaus, “What madness is this?”

Oenomaus pushed Melitta’s hand from his shoulder; there was no need to pretend for the sake of their friend now. “Melitta was given to me absent choice, if this life is truly about freedom then I would have her choose freely myself or another if that is her wish.”

“Melitta what do you choose?” Gannicus demanded but Oenomaus held his hand up requesting pause.

“Do not demand answer in selfish desire for us all to be content in this new life, I am content to be among friends once more and given opportunity to serve greater cause.”

Gannicus looked again to Melitta, “Are you well sister?” he asked her gently. It did Oenomaus’ heart good to see Gannicus and Melitta given chance for renewal of friendship despite past transgressions.

Melitta smiled, “I am among my dear friends and given opportunity to make new friends. Despite sadness caused by Oenomaus’ decision to give me true freedom, I find myself honored with first chance to have choice in life, I died having never known what all of you were able to experience in the Rebel army in the presence of Spartacus.”

Gannicus smiled, it was the infectious look that had first drawn Oenomaus to his brother. Oenomaus, from a young age in the pits and coming to the House of Batiatus had never had great humor in life until he met and befriended Gannicus and it was that smile that constantly drew him in. He was blessed to have his brother close once more and would have chance to dictate his life from this point on despite the new cause they would fight for.

 

In another building when Nasir shouted, Castus stood and quickly started towards the door when Duro stepped into his path, “What do you imagine you can do for Nasir that my brother is not already doing?”

The Cilician pirate glared at the grinning gladiator who he first met when he woke in this place. He wished to be with Nasir, to see to him as he had since Agron was taken from the Syrian. Now the German shit was back and Castus was not even close to the little Syrian man that he spent his time wooing before death on the field.

“Your beast of a brother was gone and I saw to Nasir,” Castus snapped at the brother.

“That beast is back and even I know that Nasir never preferred you to Agron,” Duro laughed.

“No fight,” Lugo said with an unimpressed snort towards the arguing men.

Saxa and Mira were also sitting on one of the other beds and Barca was leaning against one of the far walls. Donar was resting on a bed as well though he didn’t still have wounds like Saxa, Nasir and Lugo. Gannicus had wounds as well but from what Castus saw, he hadn’t been as weakened by the time he was brought to this place.

Castus didn’t understand how they ended up here, really. He was bleeding on field of battle one moment and the next he was in this strange place with people he knew had died and others that he had heard stories of past warriors. Castus had only ever connected with Nasir in the rebel pack after the loss of his people to Heracleo’s betrayal of Spartacus. Without Nasir here, he felt at odds with everything and knowing that Nasir was struggling made everything more difficult.

He had not even had opportunity to see Nasir when he first arrived, since the Syrian was knocked out. Then Agron swooped in quickly to reclaim place at Nasir’s side. Castus resented the man who took him, promising Castus Nasir’s presence but not warning of Agron’s as well.

So he glared at Duro for another moment then reclaimed nearby chair. Duro moved to lean against another wall. They spent time getting to know each other since Duro and Barca; Castus has never known them as they both died before they even left from the ludus where Spartacus sprung from at the death of his Dominus. He found himself inching closer to Barca, the beast of a man who spoke very little. It was someone he didn’t know and Duro was the brother of Agron, there was no chance there for him to become a companion. He no longer had his people; he did not have Nasir and would need alliance.

“You belonged to the House of Batiatus?” Castus questioned.

“I reigned as the Beast of Carthage, surviving to the last and was made a gladiator of Batiatus’ ludus.”

“Then your end came in the arena?” Castus questioned.

“No,” Barca glared and turned to face Castus. The gladiator was about a head taller than the Cilician so he had to look up at the man with a tilt of his chin. “I tried to buy my freedom for myself and Pietros, Ashur the fucking Syrian sold me out to our Dominus and I was killed for it.”

Castus nodded, “I have heard much of the Syrian shit Ashur, though I did not know his name. Nasir told me once that Crixus hated Nasir because he and Ashur shared same nation much like I shared with the Cilicians who betrayed Spartacus and caused much death to the rebel army.”

“I have to meet this Nasir but I would be wary of any Syrian due to Ashur.”

Castus nodded, “Nasir is a decent man and a strong warrior. I have seen him give everything to Spartacus cause.”

“And Agron, the German who calls Duro brother?”

Castus grinned, “He is great enough to have Nasir despite my affections towards the Syrian warrior.”

Barca nodded, “You would have him, this Nasir, if you were able?”

“I have accepted that even when Agron was gone, Nasir would have no intention towards me beyond friendship.”

Barca grinned, “But would you take him if your were able?”

Castus smiled in return, “Yes I would.”

 

Mira watched the others in the room, making new acquaintances and focused her attention on Saxa who was sitting next to her. “It is good to see you again Saxa.”

“Mira, it is good to see you among living once more,” Saxa responded gently. She smiled at the blond woman; it was interesting to hear her speak again after the separation of time and death. Her language was much better now, clearer but her voice was still the same. It was the same that shouted in German when she had an opinion and did not know how to say it in common language.

“What was it like, being a part of the Rebel Army instead of a small band of errant slaves?” she asked the fair haired German.

“Much Roman death till the end,” Saxa responded with a feral grin. Mira never truly understood what kind of woman Saxa was under the need to spill blood and be the best warrior, always as good as any man. Mira had never had opportunity to spend much time with her away from the field of battle and the sparring matches that had them paired together.

“Gannicus?” Mira asked, watching Saxa closely.

She sighed sadly but smiled at Mira, “He with little one, I found another. Was with woman, Belesa before I fell in final battle. She was good but not love.”

“Did you ever know love?” Mira asked, interested in the other woman.

Saxa laughed, “I know fucking, not love. Love too serious not fun.”

Mira chuckled, “I suppose.” She thought of her time as a slave when her body was used for the pleasure of her Domina, as well as the companionship she shared with Spartacus in which she was always desperate for more heart from him than he was able to give. There was nothing she had ever experienced that could be called love. Maybe she had more in common with Saxa than she had ever thought, though the German woman had never experienced slavery.

“To blood and fucking then,” Mira said, bumping her shoulder against Saxa.

“To blood and fucking yes!” Saxa returned loudly, bringing the attention of others in the room to them before many shared a laugh at Saxa’s shouted words.

 

Greer listened to all the Spartacus people in their buildings and beds, the laughter from some and the shout from the Syrian who seemed to be struggling with every breath since Greer brought him here.

They would need to get these people healed and get them back to the Vannas people. His people were getting through well enough but he’d seen the twins suffering with their powers and Claire and Ella were taking longer to get back to full power. He was still lagging as well so getting people back was going to take time.

The hard part was about to begin, bringing the gladiators back to his magical home and getting his people to start training without the help of their magic. It would go against everything they had ever been taught growing up and it would include trusting Greer’s judgment as well strangers who weren’t one of their people. It would be an interesting process.

Greer was pulled from his thoughts when Johnny came into the room, throwing down his sword and staff into the corner with a clatter and kicked off his boots before sitting on his cot and turning away from Greer. The whole motion took less than a minute and the younger man would not even look towards Greer.

“The silence is a little childish JJ,” Greer said with a sad smile gracing his lips for a moment before he sobered again. It did not escape Greer’s notice that Johnny looked tired, undoubtedly from the work it was taking to train with Oenomaus who had taken Johnny’s training on personally, as though the Doctore needed to see Johnny survive this.

Johnny huffed in answer but his mind remained silent.

“I did not mean to abuse my powers, I did not mean to run headlong into trouble and hurt people in the process. I am sorry for what happened but I did the best I could to fix it.”

Johnny still said nothing.

Greer sighed, “I do not know what you want from me Johnny, I am only a Vannas, imperfect and doing the best I can with the circumstances handed to me.”

 _“I wish you could hear yourself when you talk like that Greer,”_ Johnny whispered sadly into Greer’s mind paired with a sad sigh from his lips but he did not turn towards Greer as he continued. _“You sound arrogant and controlling, you believe only you have the right course of action and you must walk the path alone to succeed and that’s not true. I am here with you, I hope you can try to find in your mind and heart that you don’t have all the answers and you should trust us more. Maybe trust me more.”_

Greer grumbled under his breath, sounding more like a growl than anything then he spoke, “I do trust you Johnny, I hear what you’re saying and I can only promise that I will attempt to hear you and others. Please look at me, I cannot stand you being mad at me.”

Johnny finally flipped over and he met Greer’s deep green eyes with his gaze dark with sadness and anger. _“If you don’t want me to be mad at you then please just trust some of the people around you to help and don’t ever use your powers when you are mentally foggy. It’s too dangerous and you know that!”_

Greer nodded, knowing Johnny was right. His mother demanded that Greer never did anything that wasn’t planned and prepared and completely in control. He climbed off his bed and wandered over and waited as Johnny moved a little and he slumped down into the cot. He moved close and pressed his nose into the side of Johnny’s neck and took in the natural musk that clung to Johnny’s skin and clothes, Greer sighed contently when Johnny’s arm came around his shoulder and they stayed like that for a while, reminiscent of all the times they stayed close when they were younger. He hoped they could continue to be close to each of for the rest of their lives but feared it as well. He knew what kind of damage his mother did in her time with the need to control and her attempts to protect everyone.

With Johnny learning from a very young age to question those with power, including Akina, he didn’t have to wonder why the little spitfire was brave enough to question the Prince’s actions, he’d been doing it since he was six years old and Greer had always been glad for it.


	15. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others come to see Nasir, to remind him that he is not alone. Crixus is being Crixus.

Nasir struggled to sit up after another session of fitful sleeping so Agron moved to his side quickly and assisted him gently. Nasir smiled at his lover, “Gratitude. The weakness in my body has not lessened with sleep.”

“I believe it will not until you have been healed,” Agron replied and scooted Nasir over on the bed to wrap his arm around Nasir’s shoulder and held him close.

“It is difficult to believe I am alive, how long must we remain here?” Nasir spoke quietly.

“Until you and the others are healed of injuries, you would die if we were not here.”

Nasir shook his head, “I prefer death to this lack of living,” he whispered. Agron sighed and leaned close to press his forehead to Nasir’s head. He needed to speak to the others, see how they were faring with this new situation. Then he needed to see Greer, Nasir was losing his fire, the core of him that drew Agron close and demanded his attention. The German refused to see it happen without a fight, even a fight with words and not fists.

“Agron?” Duro called from the door, bringing Agron’s head around to focus on his brother. He waved him into the room and helped Nasir to lean against the wall at the head of the bed. “How does your lover fare?” Duro whispered as Agron stood from the bed.

“He yet fights,” Agron whispered the words he remembered from when Nasir was stabbed and burned to save his life. “Nasir, this is my brother Duro.”

Nasir smiled a tired smile, “I am glad to have opportunity to meet beloved brother. One of the first subjects we broke words of together was our brothers.”

Agron touched Nasir’s shoulder in the comfort he could give as he smiled in remembrance but worried as Nasir’s voice was barely above a whisper. His little Syrian was exhausted and there was no hiding it from anyone, Agron was grateful to be among trusted comrades because any other might use Nasir’s weakness against both of them.

“As I am pleased to meet little man who claimed brother’s heart.”

“Call me that again, I shall forget you are beloved brother,” Nasir whispered tiredly, reminiscent of something Nasir had once said to Agron when they first became involved.

Agron smiled and looked at Duro who was frowning. “Nasir would prefer not to be called little man.”

Duro motioned to the door and started walking towards it without waiting for Agron to follow. He turned back to Nasir only to find his Syrian’s head leaned down to touch his chin and his skin still had that ash tint beneath golden tone. He moved away from Nasir to quickly join his brother even as Castus joined them.

“What is your purpose here Cilician?” Agron demanded of the pirate.

“I wish to see Nasir,” He returned.

“Nasir requires rest,” Agron said.

“Do not raise hackle brother,” Duro said. “Nasir does not look well.”

“I wish to break words with Greer on the subject,” Agron agreed.

Duro nodded, Castus just stood glaring at Agron. He returned the glare for a moment before he returned to Nasir’s side. He did need to speak to Greer but leaving Nasir alone for a moment felt wrong.

“I would remain with him, for you to see Greer about Nasir,” Castus spoke from behind Agron and he moaned. He knew it would have to be done, there was nothing else to be done but he despised thought of leaving Castus here with Nasir.

“I would remain as well,” Duro responded when Agron was quiet.

Agron turned to smile at his brother, content with the support of lost brother finally found. “Gratitude Duro. Castus.” With that, Agron moved close to Nasir as the Syrian turned his head to weakly smile at Agron.

“I must break words with Greer, Castus and Duro will remain at your side.”

Nasir nodded, his head moving slowly with no energy for more. Agron moved closer, taking Nasir’s cheek into his gentle palm and touched his lips to the Syrian’s mouth but felt no response from him. Agron pressed his forehead to Nasir’s gently with a touch of desperation, “Stay with me Wild Little Dog.”

Nasir snorted quietly, “My place will always be at your side whether heart beats within chest or has become still.”

Agron pressed his lips to Nasir’s forehead before he turned and pointed to Castus saying nothing, allowing his frown speak words he dare not say. “Gratitude,” he said to Duro as he was leaving. He walked across the center of the camp and walked towards the main building where Greer could usually be found. He found himself standing at the door where Johnny was sitting next to the bed where Greer was sleeping, sucked down into the deep sleep of someone exhausted. Johnny noticed him standing there; pulling his hand from Greer’s hair he was running gentle fingers through long and dark strands.

 _“Agron?”_ Johnny whispered into his mind, something he still could not deal with.

“Greer is sleeping? I would break words with him at earliest moment,” Agron responded to Johnny’s questioning tone.

_“I apologize Agron, I will not wake him now. Greer only was able to fall asleep and he has been existing on no energy for most of the day since he brought back Nasir and Sibyl.”_

Agron nodded, “Is Ella or Claire capable of healing again, I believe Nasir may be worsening. He believes he is still dead, and this place is merely the afterlife we were always promised at the end of battle.”

Johnny frowned, _“I will send one of the girls to you soon. Stay with Nasir and keep him positive, let him know you are both alive and together. He has to stay that way.”_

Agron nodded, he could not survive in this new life without Nasir. Even the short time between Agron being taken off of cross and when Nasir was hurt and dying after the battle seemed a terribly long time to be separated from each other. He only agreed to leave with Greer because he was assured that Nasir would be with him as well as Duro. Agron felt passion and anger burn at the thought he may still lose his beloved.

He turned away from Johnny and Greer and walked back towards his dwelling only to find it crowded with all of the Spartacus clan in the small room. Nasir was sitting up against the bed with Naevia on one side of him and Mira on the other. His mouth was tilted in a little smile; with a little color in his cheeks from the attention they were raining on him. Nasir had always been a private person; only ever really spending time with Agron and that sweet smile was exclusively for his German lover. Agron found anger to rise within even more at sight of Nasir’s exhaustion and need for calm and rest.

“What reason stands for interruption of much needed sleep?” he snapped at the others.

“Agron we would stand together in such strange surroundings. Nasir should have proof that we all stand at his side, not just you,” Oenomaus spoke. It seemed the Doctore’s kind words served only to inflame Agron’s temper. He pushed past Oenomaus and Gannicus who were just inside the door on one side of the bed and shoved at Castus, who fell into Duro. Crixus stepped between Agron and the bed where the one who holds his heart sat staring down at his chest, hands pressed against open wounds that would not kill him without heart sickness that seemed to bear down upon Agron’s Syrian.

“I would have you leave,” Agron shouted, shocking Nasir with tone and words but without strength to calm the German, Agron only became more enraged especially when Crixus laid hand upon Agron.

“I would have your anger not in same room as injured lover and my own heart, leave and find your peace once more.”

Agron glared at the Gaul even as someone whispered, “Fuck the gods.”

Before words left mouth and rent the air, Agron’s fist flew and struck the Gaul across cheek. Crixus did not fight though; he pushed Agron back towards door, with the help of others.

“I would seek only the company of Nasir, he requires rest!”

Crixus scoffed, “He requires heart’s hope and not fucking bull preparing to charge! Calm yourself and find yourself rejoined with your little man.”

They were now just outside the buildings and Agron leaned down to grab a practice blade that leaned against the wall, pointing it at Crixus, “Remove yourself from fucking path or see wounds inflicted for interference.”

Crixus gave booming laughter, “You seek fight once more against me, you fucking shit! Have you not learned lesson?”

“Crixus, do not enter brawl now!” Naevia called out.

Instead Gaul turned and grabbed another practice sword as well and turned with feral grin, “Have you not wondered about Nasir? Why he is only one to remain sick in this place where wounds stop bleeding and we retake present health. He is weak, as his German lover stands as well!”

Agron gave a shout and lunged for Crixus, blades meeting in dull thud between them. Sword striking sword and bodies pulled close to push hand and fist into cheek and cause blood to surface.

“Agron! Crixus!” Oenomaus shouted, attempting to end brawl before anyone was hurt to severely.

Agron ignored the call of his name, only truly interested in Nasir’s voice calling out for him. Nothing stood between him and desired blood drawn against the Gaul, past grievance coming forth to give strength to arm and skill. He saw nothing but all the moments where sadness overtook Nasir and Roman blood spilled became only balm to wounded soul, Agron recalled all the time after the fall of brother and time before Nasir entered into life and heart. If Agron found himself once more without Syrian in heart and bed, he did not believe that reclaiming of beloved brother would be enough to keep from breaking heart for all time. Such knowledge of heart saw Agron to seek Crixus’ fight and blood. They soon lost hold of blades and fell into scuffle upon ground, fists landing in face and side of head, Crixus found himself beneath Agron, suffering from blow after blow then Crixus used head to bear down upon Agron’s head causing eyes to darken and allowed Crixus to gain advantage. He found himself under Crixus at the mercy of swelled fists and suddenly butt of sword against side of head. Just as he reached for unconsciousness, the freedom of silence and the peace found in pain and blood, someone pulled Crixus from his chest leaving Agron laying upon ground, heart slowing as rage slipped from mind and body once more. He felt the pain slip away but knew from beating received that his chest and stomach would hold multi colored marks, one of his eyes swollen to remain closed and his teeth felt loose, about to be spat upon ground.

Someone slipped down next to him and Agron turned towards them and attempted to meet gaze only to hear Nasir whisper, “Agron, what is the meaning of such a fight?”

“I seek to forget sadness in wake of rage,” Agron whispered, his throat swollen and sore. He wished to reach out and touch Nasir, to offer comfort and demand his lover return to rest. He found himself saddened by selfish desire to feel rage instead of concern has caused Nasir more pain. “Apologies,” he whispered.

“What have you done!” another voice, Ella, Agron suspected as she came upon Rebels surrounding Agron, Nasir and Crixus. Slight and delicate hands pressed into Agron’s chest and warmth suffused him for but a moment, “You are a fool and you will not die. I come to heal Nasir and would not seek to tire myself over stupidity.”

Agron nodded and looked over to Crixus who stood next to Naevia, the young woman glaring at her Gaul lover. Crixus stepped closer and reached down and helped Agron to rise, “Apologies brother, I have allowed past grievance to push me to quarrel with you.”

Agron nodded, “I ask apologies as well, I seek to hide fear beneath pain of base fighting.”

Crixus turned to look down at Nasir who was shaking and struggling with effort to rise from ground. “I would seek to help Nasir return to comfort of bed.” Agron nodded in acceptance of help and he leaned down to take Nasir’s arm while Crixus took his other. They lifted him gently from ground and carried him back to bed where he pressed gratefully into comfort of fabric and bedding. Agron moved and watched as Ella pressed a gentle hand against Nasir’s chest and the other to the back of his neck. He had not noticed several others standing just inside the door while Ella worked.

Crixus spoke first, “I do not believe Nasir to be weak, apologies for saying such in heat of anger.”

Agron nodded but it would not be the end to conversation.

“Several of us still lay injured from final battles and yet Nasir fares worst of all, for what reason is this?” Gannicus questioned.

“Before Greer took us from other life, Nasir lost a great amount of blood upon the sands, in travel as well as while Spartacus lay dying,” Sibyl told them all in her melodious small voice.

“That would make difference?” Gannicus asked his woman.

Sibyl shook her head, “I would not pretend to know but many of the deaths you were all saved from was much quicker, many of you never received final blow while Nasir was left to bleed out life’s blood to save the dying Rebel king, bringing him to mountain’s shadow.”

“Lugo bled as well, yet see him renewed,” Lugo himself spoke the words.

Agron nodded but remained silent. The other German words carried truth, Lugo was removed after much blood loss and yet he did not suffer the same heart-sickness that Nasir seemed to be suffering from. They fell to silence while Ella continued to work, she was breathing hard with effort given to Nasir’s health and healing.

“These little warriors we are meant to train in the ways of the gladiator,” Gannicus spoke, breaking words on new topic. “Is it impossible task?”

Oenomaus spoke, “I have been training with them for some time now and though they are soft and trained to depend heavily on skill outside of steel and flesh, I have seen improvement and I would see more with the help of many I have trained.”

“And cause they fight for?” Naevia questioned.

“The chance to live absent death looming for being of a difference,” Oenomaus responded. “A cause we all carry close to heart.”

Agron watched as beloved friends and fellow warriors nodded in agreement. Then they turned back to Ella, remaining focused upon his love. Her long dark flaxen hair laid plaited in wave around shoulder.

“Gratitude for coming,” Agron whispered as he stepped closer to Ella and Nasir.

Ella gave him a sidelong glance, “I appreciate the fear you feel about him but if you and others seek to harm each other, to sap strength from Claire and myself then I cannot see to those in true need.”

Agron nodded, chastised by her words.

“Just a moment more,” she whispered when Nasir gasped out in pain, his breath heaving out in discomfort. Then as Nasir’s gasp turned to pained moan, Agron about to intervene, Ella pulled away from the Syrian and the ash tint returned, but to a lesser degree.

“I am sorry, I must see to something immediately,” she whispered and rushed from the room.

“Tall beauty,” Saxa said loudly not long after Ella’s departure. “She fights?”

Agron found himself annoyed that despite scuffle outside, all the rebels once more found themselves within his room but after Ella’s words he chose not to speak out against his brothers again.

Oenomaus shook his head in answer to German, “Not as of yet, she and the other healer Claire are held to only medicus practices for now but Greer has spoken of all his people learning at the hands of Doctore and his gladiators.”

“We shall see them to form for opportunity given,” Agron said, looking to his brother who was speaking quietly with Castus and Barca. Agron would not see the Cilician from his brother’s side because then Castus would have other reason besides chasing Nasir.

Especially after that kiss on the field of battle, Agron now wondered if Castus believed there was something there because of the simple gift of final request at the death of a comrade. Agron would have done the same had he not fallen before Crixus and if he had been present for Spartacus’ fall from this world. He would have laid lips to forehead in love of fallen brother, not lover.

There was no reason to fear Nasir’s response to Castus, not any longer. Agron knew there was no time he would ever leave Nasir again and he knew now that it would forever be the same for Nasir. Castus would be left saddened by Nasir’s continuing faith to Agron and he would either accept simple innocent companionship or none of Nasir’s attention.

Nasir, quiet throughout the words broken around them finally turned to Agron, “Agron I require more rest. I feel my strength still denies return to limbs.”

Agron turned and nodded to brothers and sisters who stood or moved from comfortable positions around room.

“We shall again attempt companionship when Nasir is of better health,” Oenomaus stated. Then in a low tone spoke to Agron, “And when you have regained sense.”

Agron nodded to his Doctore and watched as the others filed out, Mira nudged past the others to lean down and place gentle hand on Nasir’s shoulder and pressed lips to cheek. Naevia did as well, holding Nasir’s hand close to heart and kissing knuckles before they walked out. Agron laid down next to Nasir and started rubbing gentle fingers through Nasir’s hair in comforting way of past days. He remembered many nights in Rebel Army, soon after Nasir was removed from his position of Body slave when he would wake with fear of return of Dominus. Agron found need to calm his beloved, and one of the ways that soothed the Syrian into sleep was simple running fingers through long dark hair.

Pressing gentle lips against Nasir’s forehead Agron fought off the tears suddenly in his eyes. Finding him alone with Nasir’s quiet and slow breathing sounded so loud and weak in same moment, Agron could no longer hide the fear that stole his breath and forced him to angry words and flying fists. He would not lose heart after having him returned to arms once more.

After seeing Nasir to sleep once more, Agron would seek out Ella and learn what the woman had such need to offer apologies and leave in short order. There must be reason why Nasir suffered when the others seemed to be faring so much better in same situation.

Agron would do what he must to keep Nasir.


	16. Painful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their time in limbo is coming to an end.

Greer awoke to the gentle stroke of fingers against hair at his temple. He reached weighted hand to catch the fingers and bring them to rest on his chest even as he opened his eyes and locked onto the amber gaze of Johnny. “Hey,” he whispered.

_“I am glad to see those green eyes, Greer. I was beginning to worry you would never wake.”_

“Maybe you should have kissed me as they do in all those fairytales,” Greer said with a tired chuckle and watched as the younger man stalled in his movements and Greer realized his words should not have been spoken aloud. It shocked him anyway when Johnny stood and moved to settle into Greer’s side on the bed. The young blonde leaned close and his lips were pressed sweetly against Greer’s mouth. Greer gasped and his lips opened beneath those of Johnny. He was over twenty years of age and had on many occasions sampled the lips of both girls and boys but it had never meant anything really because he had been fighting against the bond he shared with Johnny for ten years. Nothing he’d ever experienced could compare to the innocence and passion inside Johnny’s lips and mouth as tongue slipped to reach into Greer’s mouth in wet and responsive caress. Greer could not seem to stop his hands from reaching up and sliding through short blonde hair and moved to grip the back of Johnny’s head. He felt Johnny’s slender fingers slip across his chest to grip at Greer’s shoulder.

Then just as quickly as the passion built from nothing, Greer pushed Johnny gently away to drag himself from the bed, rubbing heel of hand against suddenly throbbing member while his breath heaved in and out of his mouth. “We cannot do this Jay.” He left Johnny staring up at Greer in confusion and no small amount of hurt. Greer hated that he was hurting Johnny with his words and actions.

_“Why not? I am considered adult by your people’s standards and I am not forced upon for attentions. Why can I not share the love I have felt for you for such a long time?”_

Greer desperately wanted to take Johnny in his arms but he couldn’t, “Jay we are about to go to war and I would not want to see you distracted in the face of this struggle we face against Zarcorp.”

_“You would see me live life without love for the sake of best chance against Zarcorp? You believe love is a weakness, not a strength?”_

Greer started to speak when Johnny shook his finger at the standing man. He fell silent and waited.

_“I am going to care for you, love you, whether you choose to be with me or not. I am still going to want to be close to you whether we are sleeping together or not.”_

Greer chuckled, shocked by Johnny’s words. “You think I am going to sleep with you? Jay, you are sixteen years old. We have been close for a long time but I would not have sex with you until you are older. Your Dad would kill me, I couldn’t hide from the man if I wanted to.”

Johnny smiled but said nothing, leaving Greer to sigh in frustration since he knew just how stubborn his friend really is.

“Johnny, are you sure about this?” he finally asked as he sat down next to the younger man. Johnny reached out and gently took one of Greer’s hands in between his, leaning down to kiss Greer’s palm.

_“I am sure I have never loved someone besides you and if we are to die in battle against Zarcorp then I would only regret not being with you.”_

Greer leaned forward and touched his forehead to Johnny again, a move made familiar by their years together as friends. It was what he’d always done from the time when their simple companionship skipped into something more for him, that he wanted more than friendship with his younger companion and it was always to keep him from kissing Johnny. So now when Johnny leaned up to take Greer’s lips in a gentle kiss, he did not have to pull away until Ella came rushing into the room anyway.

Johnny groaned at interruption, deep in his throat, one of the few sounds he’d ever been able to make because it came from his chest and throat as opposed to malfunctioning mouth. Greer smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the side of Johnny’s head near the temple, before he turned to the healer. “Ella what happened?”

“I came to speak to you about Nasir, the last one you pulled out of time.”

“And?” Greer demanded, not wanting his friend to take her time to get to the point.

“He is not healing; when I touched him I could feel his inner sadness. He believes they are still dead on the field. He needs to get back to the real world and quickly. Many of them are struggling from being here so long and I think of those who need to return first is Naevia and Nasir.”

Greer frowned. As far as he could tell the woman was doing well returned to the arms of Crixus, “Naevia? Why?”

“She’s pregnant and I do not want to know what this place might be doing to her unborn child.”

Greer sighed, “Start preparing them for the trip. I feel strong enough to take several back with me now and then we shall see what I can do on return trip. I think we should take Naevia, Crixus, Nasir and Agron since the couples should remain together as much as possible.”

Ella nodded and she turned when he called out, “Wait. First I would have them all gathered in the field, carry Nasir if you must.”

The young healer frowned but she nodded once more before executing a quick turn and ran back out of the room to carry out his command. Greer turned back to Johnny and heaved a sigh, thinking about his plan for the Spartacus people, giving them one more chance with fallen leader so they would know of his desire for them but he had his conflicting desire to protect and hold close this young man. “I would like for you to return with me, and stay home until I am done ferrying people back and forth.”

Johnny was already shaking his head, _“I will not see us separated.”_

“We are going to be separated either way, Jay. I will be moving back and forth and I would like to take a few of our people back with every trip.”

_“The only way I will return with you is if you bring me back each and every trip.”_

Greer chuckled, “You’re serious about this?”

_“Deadly serious.”_

Greer smiled then since he clearly had no choice in the matter anymore about them having a relationship, he leaned down and kissed Johnny gently again. Johnny’s hand slid behind his neck, clutching at the back of Greer’s head in passionate desperation. He spent much of his time in the last three or four years wanting this with Johnny all the while trying to find someone else to care for because Greer had a great respect for Johnny’s fathers and didn’t know if they would approve of this. Now, given right to kiss Johnny, Greer was incapable of letting go of him. He still didn’t know how Dan would take it, especially following on the heels of his husband’s death but they would just have to wait and see.

The kiss went on for several minutes, moving on from innocent to passionate. He slipped his tongue into Johnny’s mouth and sunk into the moment then as if Johnny opened a doorway, Johnny’s emotions slipped into Greer through their contact and Greer pulled away from Johnny with a gasp. It was overwhelming and beautiful, with more depth than Greer knew what to do with at the moment.

_“I do not require anything from you just that you let this happen and stop fighting your right and my right to happiness.”_

“I promise,” Greer whispered and moved to press his lips to Johnny’s forehead before he stood reluctantly. He would need to speak to Zale and Adrian before he left. Plus Adrian would be able to take some of the people back as well. They still had fifteen Vannas people here to train that weren’t being trained after the retrieval of the last rebels due to the way the rest had been taken and left injured which Greer understood. The Rebels only had each other as something comfortingly familiar and they needed each other.

_“I meant what I said Greer, don’t leave me behind.”_

Greer turned, “I would have you there in the field as well so we can leave quickly.” Then he winked at his partner before he left, heading out to find those who he needed to speak with before he started taking people back.

 

Agron stood next to the bed with Duro close at hand, after learning from Ella that Nasir, Agron, Crixus and Naevia would be returning to Greer’s home and time. He didn’t know why she had been chosen but it made no difference to Agron. He needed Nasir to heal and return to him. “You will rejoin us soon,” Agron told Duro before they leaned down and each pulled Nasir up between them. Nasir moaned from the movement and during the short time between Ella coming to them and now and the rest Nasir achieved seem to do nothing for him.

Nasir’s head settled against Agron’s shoulder, “What purpose are you moving me?”

“To bring you to full health once more.”

Nasir nodded and they easily walked him out of the building, finding others standing around before they all turned towards open field where the final battle had been viewed not but a few days before. He recognized the other rebels as well as Greer and Johnny who were interested in Nasir and Agron for some unknown reason. Greer helped to bring Nasir close to a chair that he could rest in for the moment even as Agron frowned at the man, he would see no more distraction from purpose of reviving Nasir.

“Trust me a moment,” Greer said in response to Agron’s dark scowl.

Greer placed Crixus and Naevia close to Agron and Nasir as well, then made sure that all the rebels were close and sent most of the Vannas people away for some yet undetermined reason. Then in his strange way, Greer was gone only to return a second later with Spartacus. Everyone gasped at the sight of their hurting leader who seemed to no longer feel the pain of his wounds. The spear wounds open but not bleeding and he stood straight and tall as Agron had ever seen him, and it took every once of control to keep the German at Nasir’s side rather than running to his friend and brother.

Spartacus searched their faces, seeing the lack of wounds and that they were all together once more and in the rebels surprised silence their commander spoke, “I recall moment when this man made offer and I chose eternal rest with beloved wife despite worthy cause offered and life once more. I am comforted in my finals moments, in the knowledge that you received second chance at life with those whom you love.”

“Brother, you truly are pleased with this choice?” Crixus asked.

Spartacus smiled, “You are free men and women and I die free to rejoin Sura. I find myself most pleased with result promised by this mystical man who brings you together once more.”

Agron smiled with the knowledge that Spartacus choice was honored and he would honor them with this choice of second chance. Spartacus moved from each man and woman, offering handshakes and quiet words, before coming to rest on Agron last. “You brother, it is good to behold you once more. We believed you lost to the Romans and the cross.”

Agron nodded, “I but wait for Nasir’s arrival from field of battle.”

Spartacus looked down at Nasir, “See to heart and honor cause given.”

“Gratitude for all you have done for so many,” Agron whispered and took Spartacus arm in strong grasp, noticing the transfer of blood from one man to the other without worry. They were blood brothers since the days of the House of Batiatus and it would forever be true even now when Spartacus would no longer stand among them.

With final farewells given, Greer took Spartacus once more and in an instant they were gone from sight once more. Agron shared look with Crixus, then Gannicus and Oenomaus. Greer spoke the truth and Spartacus had been given choice only to refuse. In refusal the rest of them were given life and cause once more and now they all held knowledge with certainty.

Then Greer returned, taking up position between Naevia and Nasir, helped Agron to pull the little man from his seat where he was slumped. Greer held Nasir with his arm over shoulder and Naevia held the man’s hand and her other was grasped by Crixus. “You will soon be joined by the rest of your people,” Greer called out to the others milling around, “Please stay close.”

Then Johnny slipped an arm over Greer’s neck and Agron watched the way the two men looked at one another and he understood suddenly in that moment when they prepared to leave one life behind and start another that Greer and Johnny were much like Agron and Nasir. This young man, Johnny, just wished so desperately to just be loved by the one who held his heart and Greer desperate to protect the reason for his heart to beat within chest. It was hard in that moment not to feel incredibly connected to them. Then he shifted gaze to Adrian, Greer’s mother’s brother who held many of the Vannas.

Greer spoke once more, “Be prepared for the ride, we have to stick close to each other on the other side. Nasir and Naevia will be attended to quickly and I would have the four of you stick close to one another.”

Then before Greer even stopped speaking, there was a heave low in Agron’s stomach and he gripped Nasir close to him. When he had been taken off the cross, the pain had numbed out the experience of moving through dimensions and time where as now it became focus of great import to Agron. Then they arrived, Agron listened as Nasir groaned then leaned forward and threw up even as he felt the need as well. Agron held him close as Nasir pitched forward and Greer helped to move Nasir to a small bed that was settled in the tent where they now stood. Greer motioned to a man, who looked a lot like Ella, moved close and placed his hands on Nasir’s chest.

“Agron,” Nasir whispered, his voice gurgling as if there was liquid in his throat. Agron moved close to retake one of Nasir’s hands as he leaned close and pressed his forehead to Nasir’s head.

“Remain at my side as you are always meant to,” Agron whispered into his lover’s skin. Nasir nodded but he coughed and blood colored his teeth and slid from the side of his mouth, turned black by the color of Nasir’s skin. The man shouted and another woman joined him and placed another gentle hand across Nasir shoulder. Agron lacked the experience to understand what was happening when Nasir’s skin suffused with golden light and his back bowed under the healer’s touch.

“You hurt him!” Agron accused.

Greer walked over quickly, Johnny close behind and they both grabbed onto Agron’s shoulder to hold him back from fighting against the healers. “Nasir needs this; he needs to be healed quickly due to the difficulty he experienced in limbo.”

_“They are doing what they can. He is struggling because he is afraid, be here for him. Remind him that is isn’t alone and that we are here to help as well.”_

Agron leaned forward and pressed a hand against Nasir’s cheek once more, “Fucking Syrian,” he whispered lovingly. Nasir opened his eyes and locked on Agron. He nodded, as if Agron spoke sweet words instead of cursing his people. Agron grinned; knowing the tone of his voice would force Nasir’s focus back to him. “You made promise that you would never leave my side ever again. You gave me your word!”

Nasir calmed immediately and focused on Agron’s gaze.

“My heart, my wild dog. Stay here with me.”

Nasir nodded and he settled against the bed underneath where Agron had not noticed until that moment that blood was spreading underneath Nasir. He forced his gaze back to Nasir and took a deep breath and released it, allowing Nasir to follow his lead. They breathed together, inhaling and exhaling slowly which allowed the healers to work without Nasir fighting the process. Agron’s hand pressed into his head, sweeping through the soft strands that had loosened from his braid.

It seemed to take days and weeks for the glow to disappear from Nasir but when it did he took a deep sigh of relief and there was nothing to keep him from sitting up on the bed and wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck. He felt Nasir bring his face close to Agron’s throat in a rare view of vulnerability. He could feel Nasir’s heart beat against his own thundering chest.

“Your heart,” Nasir whispered gently into Agron’s neck. “It beats once more.”

“Only for you,” Agron returned. “And yours beats as well.”

“My heart exists only for you Agron,” Nasir returned, the words whispered and meant only for the German’s ears.

Agron nodded, his hand gripping the back of Nasir’s neck even as he turned and searched the gaze of the healers, Johnny and Greer before he spoke softly, “Gratitude.”

They nodded and stepped away to give Agron and Nasir a few moments of privacy. Nasir still clung to Agron, reassuring himself that neither of them was going to fall from sight and touch. Agron pulled his head back just enough to look into the dark gaze of his heart and press their foreheads together once more, “Truly alive and together, was cause worth it to be so once more?” he asked Nasir quietly.

“I find myself without argument,” Nasir responded and smiled. It was the one that only Agron ever received and there was nothing stopping Agron from leaning close and kissing Nasir gently before he returned to simple holding him close.


	17. New Living Arrangements

“Now that we are back in Vannas time, we need to get the Rebels in a home base, and then I need to start back,” Greer stated, speaking to Johnny and Adrian, watching from the corner of his eye where Agron and Nasir were moving together in the small tent, Naevia and Crixus in the next tent over where the healers were checking over the woman and would undoubtedly be speaking to the woman about her pregnancy if she didn’t already know.

“Your sisters are not happy with this and they need to speak with you about what you chose to do,” Adrian said.

Greer shrugged, his sisters were rarely happy with him about anything and that had been going on for much of his life, ever since they learned he was their brother. Since he’d spent so much of his time with Johnny’s family and parents Tia and the rest of his siblings had long since stopped trying to be his family. Except when they had opinions about his mistakes and choices. “There are no Vannas living in the arena barracks now right?” he asked Adrian, ignoring the topic of angry sisters completely.

Adrian shook his head, “I think we lost too many in the last battle to have warriors in the barracks. I know Tia is in contact with many of our allies around the world, trying to bring them here for training and preparing for the next conflict with Zarcorp.”

Greer nodded, “We’ll see how many of them choose to come here since they never have in the past. For now, bring Crixus, Naevia, Nasir and Agron to the barracks and get them settled. I will speak to Tia.”

Adrian nodded.

Greer turned to see Naevia finishing up with the healers, as he suspected, and he nodded to them before he turned to Agron and Nasir who were sitting close together and talking quietly. He walked back over to them and smiled.

“Adrian and Johnny will get you settled in your new home; I will see you soon with some more of your people.”

Agron stood and held out his arm for Greer, who took his forearm and shared the gladiator handshake. “Gratitude for all you have done.”

“Compared to all you are going to do for us, I fear it will not ever be enough to break even.”

Agron frowned at his words a little but seemed to understand his meaning, “Nasir lives again, his heart beats once more and that is worth everything.”

Greer turned and shared a smile with Johnny, “I understand the sentiment.”

Agron smiled, “It would appear that you do at last.”

Greer laughed and turned to pull Johnny away from the Rebels and out of the healer’s tent. Johnny clasped his hands around Greer’s, gentle but firm in intent to never release him. Greer stopped, pushing Johnny against a nearby tree and pressed himself close at the sound of Johnny’s soundless gasp, an exhalation of breath without much sound behind it.

“I need you to see to Agron and Nasir, make sure they are settled and cared for by some of the surrounding Vannas. They will need new fighting clothes and weapons to start their training.”

 _“You gonna leave without me when you return to limbo?”_ Johnny demanded.

Greer grasped his chest in mock hurt, “I gave you my word that I would not Johnny.” He sobered, as Johnny did not laugh, “I will not leave without you Jay, I promise.”

 _“Better not otherwise you can sleep alone when you return home,”_ Johnny threatened to which Greer tried very hard not to snort in humor. Johnny was still only sixteen and though he was an adult by Vannas standards, his fathers were human and the one still surviving would not want his little boy tarnished by anyone, even someone who loved him as Greer did. Johnny though did not appreciate Greer’s humorous response to his threat. He punched Greer in the gut, causing Greer to push away from Johnny in surprise as he coughed.

“Jay, that hurt!” he whined as he pressed himself close once more to the younger man.

Johnny glared at him for a moment then smiled, leaning close and kissed Greer gently for a moment before he shoved Greer away from him playfully, _“Apologize for laughing at me.”_

It was a shy request that Greer could not seem to ignore, “Sorry love, now go be with the Rebels people until I come for you.”

Johnny nodded, walking past Greer kissing his cheek in passing before he turned back towards the tent and his charges.

 

Nasir pressed his hand against his chest, feeling the beat of his heart and smiling at the sensation. After even a short time not feeling its presence in chest, it was blessing to have it once more. Then when he felt reassured of his life, Nasir would slip his hand across Agron’s chest to feel his lover’s heart beat. Agron did not pull away from his conversation with Crixus, something about training; he just slipped a hand over Nasir’s and held it steady there. This was not the first time Nasir touched the thundering beat beneath his gladiator’s chest and undoubtedly it would not be the last.

Agron turned slightly to smile at Nasir for a moment who smiled in return before he answered Crixus about something to which Nasir would not discern in his mind. This beat of heart beneath breast and that of his beloved seemed to force out all other noise including words as if they were unimportant.

“Nasir,” Agron whispered to him, bringing his focus beyond the thud of his heartbeat.

“Agron,” he responded quietly just to hear the name on his lips once more.

“We must prepare to walk to our new camp, are you weary?”

Nasir shook his head, “I wish to walk at your side to our new camp as your man, not burden,” Nasir returned with a smile. Agron’s breath caught in his throat and Nasir knew it was a response to the smile as Nasir had the same weakness for Agron’s smile. Agron stood easily while Crixus took one of Nasir’s arms and Agron took the other gently. They lifted him from the bed and Agron released his arm to slip it round his waist. Crixus waited, hand still on Nasir’s other shoulder but Nasir nodded to the other gladiator and he moved back to help Naevia to her feet. She moved easily though Nasir could see how weary she was.

The young man, Johnny, moved close to Nasir and Agron while the older man, Adrian stood close to Crixus and Naevia. Nasir looked around them as they exited the building they were in to find themselves in a wilderness in which a small town was placed within. It was similar to Capua only in the amount of space dedicated to the town and that is where the similarities end. The forest and city were married gracefully and the roads they traveled on was well-trodden and they passed by smaller buildings and then there were larger ones that were about the size of the villas that he once lived within but there were only a few of those.

After an indeterminate amount of walking, Nasir began to tire quickly. He started leaning heavily against Agron and gritted his teeth against the need to be supported with more frequency. The small man standing on his other side kept moving closer and Nasir attempted to act as though he was not, which worked until someone spoke in his mind and Nasir almost fell out of Agron’s grip.

 _“It is only a short distance away,”_ the voice whispered but he did not hear it out loud but in his mind.

“What is this?” he demanded, pressed against Agron in shock and fear.

“Nasir, Johnny is incapable of spilling words from tongue into the air, instead he shares his thoughts in your mind. I was unaware that you did not know.” Even as Agron’s words moved to calm Nasir, his hands were stroking across Nasir’s back and chest. Nasir nodded though he stayed pressed to Agron but when Johnny offered Nasir his shoulder he felt he had no choice but to take the man’s help as his strength continued to wane.

Finally they arrived at the building they were meant to call home, it was large and inside there was a main room with ten to fifteen beds along the walls, leaving the center for a table and meeting location. Adrian also mentioned several rooms that could be utilized for the couples when they wished for privacy. For now Nasir tugged Agron towards the nearest bed and he pressed himself into the welcome softness. He realized that this kind of bed was something that was even more lush then what his Dominus would have bedded down on at night. Nasir looked up at Agron and shared a tired smile with him. Agron leaned down and pressed his head against Nasir’s in a comforting gesture that was as much a part of their relationship as kissing.

“Rest, I will be with you when you wake,” Agron whispered before he kissed Nasir on the head.

Nasir raised his hand once more and pressed his palm to Agron’s chest to feel the heart beat beneath his breast, taking a deep breath and contentedly tapping his fingertip gently to match the beat of Agron’s heart. The gentle thrum under his hand lulled him quickly into sleep, hearing Agron speak harshly to someone before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	18. Back to Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mature/Explicit man loving.

Greer walked away from the healer’s tent, knowing between his Uncle Adrian and Johnny, the Spartacus people were going to be cared for. It was a short distance to the castle where his siblings would undoubtedly be spending their time. He walked through the front door and slipped off to the left where the throne room was and walked in to find several of his siblings lounging around the throne and headed in that direction. Tiana may have been younger than him but because the Powers of the Queen chose her, she was queen. When their mother died on the field, she was chosen but Greer did not know if he could have accepted the job, he enjoyed the freedom of ‘Prince’ much more than the destiny of ‘Queen’ or ‘King’.

She was sitting on the throne but when Tiana saw Greer walking across the room she rose and rushed towards him. He did not know what to expect and when she wrapped her arms around his neck he stalled before he slipped his hands around her back. “You are alive, you have been gone for too long!”

“Tia, how long has it been?” Greer wondered. There was no time in limbo and so he had no idea what his sister and family had gone through especially after the death of their parents on the battlefield.

“It’s been about two months since the battle and the death of our parents.”

Greer pulled away to stare at her in shock. It had felt like a couple of days to him and it just made him more desperate to get the rest of his people out of limbo. “I need to get the rest of them home, Tia. I need to get them all out of there and back here. The gladiators will give us what we need to survive another fight against Zarcorp.”

Tia pulled away with a frown, “You removed people from their timelines Greer. That is something that Mom and Dad would never allow.”

“Mom and Dad are dead!” Greer hissed in her face and Tia jerked away from him in response.

“Greer,” Taylor, his older adopted sister scolded. “Mom and Dad taught us all to honor our abilities and do what is right. How could you do this to us, to Mom and Dad and most importantly to those you pulled from their time!”

“They agreed to come here, for a chance to live again. They died in the midst of battle, never receiving a chance to live for them and each other. Are you telling me that despite my effort to honor the timeline and give them life after death, this is the wrong thing to do? They can teach us to fight without the help of our _Magis_ which we have already seen we cannot do with terrible results.”

Tia nodded, “I understand why you did it but time travel is a dangerous power, and you should not have used it at all but you did something for us that we would have had no chance of doing and you cannot undo your actions now. We shall see where it might lead us, whether good or bad though I believe that at this point you have unspooled destiny.”

“Destiny was unspooled when Zarranth killed Mom and Dad; he should not have been capable of doing such a thing. I know they should have lived to meet their grandchildren and great grandchildren. All we can do now is survive and try not to lose anyone else.”

Tiana turned and shared a look with Taylor, then the others before she nodded at him, “You have sensed the altered destiny of our parents?”

“Tia, they are the strongest of us, protected by powers and their destiny, they shouldn’t be dead. I should have gone back and changed things in that moment!”

“Don’t say such things Greer, do you wish for Damnation to come for you?”

Greer barely disguised the need to roll his eyes before he spoke, ignoring her warning. Tia and the others liked to pretend that Damnation wasn’t their uncle but Greer knew better and acted as such. Vane would never take him for doing this and without Tia’s command, he wouldn’t be forced to do it either. Damnation only answered to the Queen and Tia couldn’t and wouldn’t make that choice yet. “I am setting the gladiators up in the arena housing. I need to leave immediately to get the rest of our people out of limbo. I should take Healer Reese with me, I would take Aunt Erica as well but I imagine she is still suffering from the loss of Mom.”

Tia nodded, “Aunt Erica has not been seen recently so that will not be possible. Darien can go with you as well as Reese. The other healers will also be prepared in their building so go there first. Then get them back to the arena and work on a schedule of training immediately. Whether or not this was the right thing to do, it has been done and we shall utilize the opportunity given.”

Greer nodded, hugging Tiana then turning to hug Taylor and his twin siblings. There were others that he would see to but he felt suddenly that he needed to get his people out of limbo so he turned and walked back out to the arena where he needed to get Adrian to bring more people out at the same time as well as Johnny, he made a promise and he would see to his beloved whether he believed it was fair to Johnny or not.

 

Back in limbo, Duro stood sparring hand-to-hand combat with Barca. He was grinning, not because he was winning the match necessarily but he was getting a chance to truly become the fighter he was meant to become, without sheltering beloved brother while studying at the knee of masters, gods of the arena in their own time. Barca and he had both been here the longest besides Melitta who was not taken for her fighting abilities but her connection to Oenomaus. They had been given the longest time to teach and study each other and learn how to bring their fighting ability to a whole new level with the other.

“You shall eat shit and sand at feet when this has ended,” Barca stated, grinning.

“We shall see,” Duro returned and jerked forward into motion. Barca grappled with him, laughing uproariously and Duro made connection with fist to stomach, causing Barca to fall back a little but came back quickly. It did not last long before Duro was on his back looking up at Barca and grinning at the man that had fast become one of men he would call brother. They spoke of their past, the loss of Auctus for Barca and Duro’s moment where he was finally able to save his brother in the end. It was probably the first time someone had ever taken the time with him, getting to know him beyond his brother. He had heard tales of Barca, the Beast of Carthage and this man was not only a beast but a man as well, capable of companionship and care. It was something Barca seemed to only really share with Duro for the present time.

He wondered if the man had been warrior and erranc boy for Batiatus for so long that he had lost desire to share himself with his brothers. Dura asked Barca once if he had ever shared affection with another and Barca grew sad and told of his sweet Pietros for whom he finally fought for his freedom for only to be set upon and Pietros blamed by the snake Asher. Duro was left as a confidant, sharing sad and heavy weight upon shoulders and thought about the young Pietros who killed himself shortly after his arrival in the ludus. Duro chose not to share the knowledge he held, it would only do more to harm the seemingly gentle gladiator. Duro did not remain the only one to find interest in the Beast of Carthage, Castus has found the larger man to be of a curiosity as well and has laid several attempt to befriend him but the Cilician still seemed set on stealing away with Nasir and so that had created a rift between him and the other rebels as well as the fact that he stood a Cilician when Heracleo turned on Spartacus. Duro may not have lived to see such events when they came to pass but he had heard many a story when he was reunited with his brother.

Now when Barca helped Duro to his feet he turned to see Castus clapping at the edge of the sand and the contest set before him. “And so the Beast won again,” Castus jeered.

Barca slapped his hand on Duro’s shoulder in humor, “Near match.”

Duro nodded and turned to frown at Castus as the pirate lifted a nearby blade and challenged Barca next. Barca released Duro’s arm and pushed the German out of the way as Castus rushed the gladiator and Barca slipped easily into fight mode only to shift once more into training mindset when Castus fell quickly to the tip of his blade, faltering backwards just enough to keep from blood drawn in attempt. “You advance when you should hold,” Barca snapped. “Raise guards!”

Then it began once more and Duro watched Barca as he flowed easily from one move to the next. He smiled as Castus fell to the ground once more. Castus was as stubborn as any man born East of the Rhine Duro realized, and he had his eyes on Nasir. It bore not surprise that Agron had tried more than once to beat this pirate to death but if it were not for a lover’s concern, they may have been strong allies in the cause. Mayhap they would have another chance here in new life when Castus fought to remove head from ass about Agron’s lover.

Barca was about to bring Castus to his feet to another fight when someone shouted bringing their attention away from the sparring match. They as well as others all moved quickly to the central building to find Greer, Johnny and Adrian have returned.

“We are returning quickly now, gather yourselves to return to the Vannas Island and my people where your true training with my people will begin.”

Duro traded a glance with Barca who stood ready to leave. None of them brought anything from home besides each other so there was nothing to gather, they had the clothes on their backs, which were given to them upon arrival. In this new world they would be given opportunity to truly begin, as free men and women fighting for new cause.

**~                   ~                         ~**

 

Nasir sat up in bed and took in deep breath of sweet air and felt chest rise and fall. He had not felt such a thing since day of final battle next to Spartacus, with Lugo and Castus standing close. Now he looked around room to see Agron filling two platters with food and smiled at the tall German who took his heart so completely so long ago.

Agron turned and found Nasir in his current position and smiled, bringing the Syrian back to the first time he was injured and came back from death’s grip to find his heart belonged to another. “Nasir, do you wake?”

Nasir nodded and watched him move close, noticing for perhaps the first time that Agron no longer wore clothes he would recognize. He now wore black leggings that were close-fitted and left Nasir’s mouth watering at the sight of long legs and bulge at the center and a curiosity of how he came to be wearing them. He wore open vest, which was much like something from home. Then curious, he looked down to find himself in similar coverings on his legs which when hand was placed upon them felt warm from skin and soft as any silken fabric his Dominus may have worn when he was entertaining his guests. He wore vest similar to Agron’s but it was cinched at the waist and everything was clean and stiff as though it had just been placed on his body.

“Our coverings are different?” he asked Agron when he sat down next to Nasir.

He laughed, “Upon waking you wish to speak about clothing?” Agron questioned.

“Where did we come upon them?” Nasir questioned.

Agron slipped platter of food into Nasir’s lap but he would not allow moment to pass when Nasir could touch Agron. He held platter in one hand and used other to pull Agron close and took the German’s lips in a gentle kiss. One he could not allow to pass so quickly, as he opened lips and slid tongue out to meet the warmth of Agron’s mouth. Agron’s groan made Nasir smile into his mouth and the kiss went on for several moments before Agron slipped his lips from Nasir’s mouth and gave Nasir that smile with a tilt of his head that reminded Nasir of the sun and happiness. Nasir could do nothing else but return smile and slip free hand across Agron’s chest to feel the sweet rhythm of his gladiator’s heart once more.

“I will not leave your side again; I was a fool to leave the first time.”

Nasir nodded and pressed his lips to Agron’s once more before they started their meal of meat and bread as well as some sweet fruit. He was pleased with the fruit, it was something the rebels had rarely been able to have and it felt like a guilty pleasure answered especially in moment shared with Agron.

They spent uncounted minutes in silence enjoying meal not harried by possible battle before Nasir brought back previous conversation, “Our coverings? Where did we come by them?”

“Greer’s people gave me new clothes for you and I took pleasure in washing your skin and redressing you.”

“You took pleasure in this?” Nasir demanded with gentle smile.

“In the feel of heart beating strong, in blush of life under skin and no scars from your wounds. I took pleasure in your continued life here with me.”

Nasir kept eating but paused at Agron’s explanation as if Nasir did not appreciate his help, “I but attempt to tease you with my words.”

“I answer with truth to jest,” Agron returned and lifted piece of meat to Nasir’s lips and slipped in to caress the inside of his mouth while Nasir’s tongue darted out to take the offering and chewed on it slowly.

Someone cleared his throat at the opening to their private room and Nasir and Agron turned to find Johnny standing there. Nasir was reminded a lot of the man he once was when he looked at this young man. He had dark brown eyes and light skin with light brown hair and he somehow grew up unable to speak out loud, Nasir was interested to know the tale there but he did not need it now, they would have time.

_“We are going to retrieve the rest of the people in limbo, we shall return soon and you will have chance to reunite and start to settle here.”_

It was still strange to hear the words in Nasir’s mind but he knew now what was occurring so it was not as shocking. Agron nodded and Nasir did as well but then before Johnny walked it he spoke, “Why do you not speak aloud?” he asked gently.

Johnny smiled, _“It is strange to explain since I have been friends and family to the same people most of my life. I was born this way; I was blessed to find a way to send words straight into the minds of others when I was six years of age. If you are concerned in any way I cannot read your mind unless I reach for your thoughts and touch you. I promise you I do not look into the minds of others without reason.”_

Nasir stared at the man, shocked since he did not even think about the man being capable of looking into others but he refocused on the idea that a seemingly intelligent young man had been trapped inside his mind without a way to speak it. He wondered how many people thought Johnny to be simple-minded because of his inability to speak. It was much like living as a slave, never having a voice and no choice in matter.

“Apologies for such challenge to you,” Nasir spoke low, words filled with compassion for the younger man.

Johnny’s grin was infectious, _“I demand no apologies for life as was given to me. I love my life but I do appreciate sentiment freely given.”_

Nasir nodded to the young man, amazed by the heart of him. Johnny walked back out of the room. Agron turned to Nasir with another of those smiles that moved Nasir’s heart into thundering beat and spoke, “He resembles the one who holds my heart.”

“Wild dog is he? Shall I be concerned of his intent upon you?” Nasir smiled as he slipped empty platter to the floor next to the bed and moved Agron’s as well. He slipped himself up on knees and slid himself across Agron’s lap suddenly grateful to feel well enough to press himself against Agron without pain. Agron’s hands slipped across hips to hold them close to the other as Agron spoke.

“I am assured of his intentions towards another and I believe I have only intentions towards my heart’s desire,” Agron whispered against Nasir’s throat and cheek. Nasir sighed and smiled at the lips slipping across his skin. His heart hammered beneath chest at the constant touch of his gladiator. Agron’s hands slipped up and down his arms then slipped between them to open the belt and pushed the vest off of Nasir and onto the floor. Nasir slipped his fingers up Agron’s chest and underneath the vest and slipped it off of his lover as well. Nasir leaned forward, pressing naked skin close and pressed his lips into Agron and for the first time since the fights about Castus and the loss of the Sinuessa en Valley, Nasir felt like he could spend a moment and really lave attention on Agron.

Nasir slipped his hands down Agron’s chest, playing with the man’s nipples and Agron’s hips jerked beneath his. Nasir grinned at response and leaned down to lave the man’s chest as he hands slipped farther down and grasps hardened cock and wished for their clothing to be completely gone and he missed the clothes of old which made for easy removal. Agron groaned and pushed Nasir to stand and they both slid from the leggings they were wearing and Nasir watched as Agron search the small chest of drawers next to the bed and found a small container that Nasir could only guess was some sort of oil before the gladiator turned back and pulled Nasir close, pressing him down on the bed. Nasir relaxed back on the soft surface and allowed the German to take the lead while he soaked in the feeling of Agron’s lips tasting his way down Nasir’s chest and slipped tongue into the dip of his navel and his nose inhaled deeply at the indent of the Syrian’s hip. Nasir’s mind blanked out in the moment when Agron’s mouth slipped over the head of his aching cock and he groaned out as Nasir fumbled with the bed sheets, searching for the container that Agron found. He needed this first time to happen quickly, to feel the hammering of his heart and the explosion of pleasure that only Agron had ever been able to give him.

He panted as Agron remained focused on the attention he paid to Nasir’s straining cock and Nasir shoved the container into Agron’s free hand and the man chuckled, forcing Nasir’s hips to come off the bed in the feel of vibration around his cock. “I would have you inside me Agron! Now!”

Agron slipped his fingers into container and spread oil across fingers and then proceeded to press them between Nasir’s open thighs and down behind his balls, slipping inside with first one finger then after several passes Agron pressed second inside his channel. Nasir moaned and shifted on the bed, desperate to have Agron move along quickly to penetrate him.

Nasir reached down to grip Agron’s free hand and he tugged the bigger man up his body. His cock slipped from Agron’s mouth and he moved up Nasir’s body with grin upon lips as he took Nasir’s mouth in a kiss as his fingers twisted inside of him and stroked against his pleasure center and Nasir arched into Agron’s mouth and body before he pulled his lips from Agron again and whispered, “Agron, I will plead if I must.”

“There is no need,” Agron responded as his fingers were removed and Nasir found his gladiator lining up his cock after putting some more oil on himself and then Agron was sliding in. Nasir was tight from Agron’s absence from his side and their bed but Nasir pushed through the stretching sensation that quickly faded in the wake of pleasure. Of being alive and Agron being alive and they were together once more. When Agron was seated within, breath shuddered from parted lips and his heart beat tight against Nasir’s own and there was nothing else to do but shift his hips and force Agron into motion.

Agron started thrusting slowly and Nasir shifted to press heels into bed so he could meet Agron’s thrust and before too many they were both groaning and their movements became erratic and fast. “Please,” he whispered into Agron’s lips and his German slipped his hand down between them and Nasir felt the fingers stroking his cock and he did not last. Pleasure bubbled up from within to splash all over Agron’s hand and their chests just before Agron thrust a few more times and spent himself inside Nasir. Agron slid down to rest against Nasir’s chest and he gripped Agron close. He loved the feel of the larger man’s heat pressed close to him. Nasir allowed his legs to slip down and relax against the bed with Agron still within the space between his legs just where Nasir would have him remain.

Agron’s breathing slowed and he chuckled, “I have waited much too long to be inside you again.”

Nasir kissed Agron’s head gentle with a smile spread across lips, “I would have you never leave me.”

“I imagine that would be inconvenient though pleasurable,” he whispered against Nasir’s cheek as he pulled out of Nasir, making them both groan again. “I have seen the bathing room in this villa, there is this strange thing they call shower. Would you care to attempt it with me?”

Nasir nodded, “As long as we stand together, I would attempt anything.”

Agron struggled to his feet and Nasir followed, slow with satiation. As a part of Spartacus army there was rarely a real chance to keep good hygiene, the best they could usual accomplish was cloths to wipe away the mess so Nasir wrapped cloth around waist and they stumbled together through the door and into another room where there was two large bathes in opposite corners that were not built into the floor as was in Roman villas that Nasir had lived with till this point and there were strange silver contraptions coming from the walls from multiple points around the room. Agron led them to one of the wall places and they dropped their drying cloths on one of the stools away from the wall. There were no privacy screens but then again being naked in the presence of others was also part of the Roman way of life and the one that he learned to live with.  Agron reached out and pressed one of the buttons on the wall and water started to fall as if from a waterfall, Nasir smiled at the beauty of such a thing. He slipped under the stream of warm water and Agron pressed his front to Nasir’s back and they both moaned in pleasure of clear water falling across their bodies and down to the floor where it disappeared through holes in the floor. Agron’s hands slipped up and down his body, across his chest and down his sides. There was bar of soap and they each used it to lather each other and rinsed between sweet kisses and gentle caresses. They gathered the cloths to dry themselves and walked back to their room to redress just as there was a shout outside.

Nasir was belting his vest and Agron was slipping on boots before passing similar footwear to Syrian before they walked out of the building to find the rest of the rebels standing there, healed and ready to lay claim to beds and rooms within their new home. Nasir watched as Agron walked over to Duro, greeting his brother with smile on face and arms held wide for him. He greeted Donar even as Lugo passed the other to pick up Nasir and greet him vigorously. Nasir smiled in response and waited to be put back upon feet. Lugo was soon followed by Castus who came forward to hold his hand out to clasp Nasir’s then the pirate turned and shared the same greeting with Agron and Nasir was glad to see it. Agron had already declared he was finished with the jealousy of Castus and it would seem that Castus is ready to let go of the need to try to take him from Agron.

Agron and Nasir turned back to lead the others back into the housing villa they would now live within. Agron and Nasir had one of the couple rooms, as well as Crixus and Naevia. Nasir lead Gannicus and Sibyl into one of the separate rooms far from his room with Agron. He laughed when Gannicus wondered at the offered room. “When you are fucking, you are loud Gannicus,” Nasir responded.

The man laughed, the sound incredibly loud in the small bedroom. Nasir patted the man’s shoulder before he walked back to the central room where everyone was passing the time with one another, laughing and happy to be alive. Nasir stepped over to stand next to Agron who stood close to Donar, Lugo and Duro.

Nasir wondered now that he was well enough, will he and Duro be capable of sharing Agron in their lives as well as have companionship between the two of them but now they would each have opportunity to learn of each other and what they may share besides their love for Agron.


	19. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is settling in.

Melitta stood in the entry to one of the single rooms and thought now of the choice given by Oenomaus and for the first time was grateful for choice. She did not know what freedom was like; she was born into slavery and had been body slave to Lucretia for most of her life. Oenomaus was a good man and she knew he would be blessing for her to remain loving wife but now she would have choice in her life. She must choose what to do now.

“You would wish to see yourself beloved wife once more?” Oenomaus asked as he walked up to her.

Melitta smiled even as she turned to look up at him, “I would say gratitude for allowing chance for me to be free.”

Oenomaus leaned down as she curled her body into his, wrapping her arms around his waist and he kissed her temple gently. “No one deserves chance more than you Melitta.”

“You as well Oenomaus.”

She pulled away and he turned back to the main room and she found herself alone once more. She knew that back in their world, in Capua and Rome Melitta would not allow herself to be without husband because whether woman stood as slave or those of station such as Lucretia, a woman did not survive alone much like Gaia who fell in the House of Batiatus because of her connection to Quintus and Lucretia as well as the recent loss of her husband. Now though, she spoke to Ella and Claire who were of this world and they were not married and they were free she was left to wonder. She wished now only to have opportunity to choose someone she would fall into relationship with, maybe she would choose Oenomaus but now that she accepted loss of husband it was blessing in disguise. She turned to watch Mira move to a bed from along the wall and so with a deep breath Melitta moved to the bed next to Mira.

“You stand prepared to begin training?” Melitta asked Mira, one of the two women of the group who were warriors. Melitta knew Mira specialized in the bow but she had watched the other woman fight with the men and though she could not fight at full strength with Crixus or Agron but she held her own against many of the gladiators by using her small stature against them. It was inspirational to see as a woman bound to Lucretia’s side.

Mira smiled at Melitta in return, “I started training with a few of the women already and they were pleased with instruction though we never received permission to fight the men as of yet but I would see them prepared to take on the gladiators and learn to use their skill and size.”

Melitta took a deep breath and exhaled her words quickly, “I would seek training as well, I wish to do more than I am able at the moment.”

“Melitta, what would Oenomaus say?” Mira questioned.

“Oenomaus and I no longer stand as husband and wife. I wish to contribute even if that will be another warrior to fight in the coming days.”

“Why did you hide this from me? We have stood as friends since I was brought into that strange world what seemed like days and weeks ago.”

Melitta gave a tremulous smile, “I would not wish others to know of my perceived failure as loving wife to one such as Oenomaus.”

Mira stepped close to Melitta, taking the body slave’s cheek in gentle grip, leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips before she spoke, “This is not a failure of you as wife.”

“No,” Melitta agreed, “It was Oenomaus giving freedom of choice which neither of us had in the marriage. I am pleased with my freedom but believed he could no longer love me after my infidelity with Gannicus.”

Mira hugged Melitta close before she returned to her bed and Melitta found herself sitting next to the slave turned warrior. Mira took her hand gently, “Oenomaus is good man, a blessing to one who could be so loved by him. Do you wish to return to wife for him?” Mira questioned gently.

“I have no answer now, Oenomaus and I were married for long time and I find myself constantly drawn to return to him. I believe that it is response to the life I once knew instead of true feelings made more obvious by my wish to continue affair with Gannicus.”

“And what of feelings for Gannicus?” Mira asked, her tone gentle and forgiving making Melitta want to answer instead of others who demanded she speak.

“I feel nothing I once did, it was infatuation and forbidden, not my husband.”

Mira smiled and nodded, “Is there another you would seek attention from?” she asked conspiratorially as they looked around the room. Melitta had not believed Oenomaus when he first gave her freedom and so she did not even think to search the rest of her people for someone she may find a bond with.

“I find myself ignorant of many of the others,” Melitta responded finally. She had not spent much time around the sparring warriors, afraid of being so close to the violence as opposed separated by balcony and dry air.

Mira grinned, “Then look now and ask of them, I knew many of them whether from life before this but also I have found myself in conversation with the others I did not know.”

It was something Melitta had not done since she found Mira, the woman called to her soul as they were so similar, forced into lives of body slave by the same Domina, both had leaders for past lovers and partners. Instead of continuing along the lines of who Mira was to her, Melitta forced gaze to the room where most everyone was gathered. Crixus and Naevia were seeing to the healers in regards to her pregnancy something the warrior couple was equally pleased and petrified about.

She looked around the room, seeking out each man and woman but found herself unable to speak about any need to know the others in the room. She had dear friend in Mira and did not find need for male companion for fucking. She had not missed the act in the time since her death and found no purpose in seeking to change the status. So she smiled at Mira and steered the other woman from the matchmaking gleam in her eye.

“What of you?” Melitta asked her.

Mira smiled, “I would have answer when you are ready to give, Melitta, not a moment before. I had Spartacus in my bed, I do not see any man here that would please me after such a relationship.”

They turned to watch as Saxa struggled with Lugo and Donar, laughing and fumbling to hold each other hostage. Saxa was fiercely powerful woman in Melitta’s observations and when she captured Donar’s lips in fiery kiss, no one argued or questioned action. They slipped away into one of the rooms to the chuckles of several of the other man.

“Gannicus loss is Donar’s gain,” Castus, the dark-skinned pirate, shouted bringing other to great laughter once more.

“It appears Saxa has made choice,” Melitta stated.

Mira shook her head, “For now but Saxa is a woman of appetites, and fucking is one.”

“Have you?” Melitta started, her cheeks coloring at the thought of her friend entangled with the German woman.

Mira smiled, “I have had the pleasure of a kiss once but nothing more.”

“What pleasure was found in simple embrace?” Melitta questioned quietly.

“Saxa fucks as she fights, fierce, and such was her kiss upon my lips.”

Melitta returned to watching those around the room, noting companionship growing within the ranks and was pleased to have Mira so close in a world so different from the one in Capua and her previous rank of body slave.

It made loss of safety from rank as wife slightly less daunting.

 

Castus watched as Duro and Barca grappled with one another in confined space of the room and he thought about Nasir. He found thoughts of truly allowing Nasir to be friend and brother in his heart and mind. He no longer wished to remove Nasir from Agron’s embrace, in part because it is impossible task but also he has found life after death offers choice. Now the Cilician would see Nasir as confidant and nothing more because he found pleasure in another form and wished only to see attentions of another returned. His desire for Nasir had been fueled by Castus’ desire to anger Agron and that he did very well. Now, without the desire to force confrontation and the knowledge that Nasir would not stray left him feeling nothing more than contented companionship for the Sirian.

It was a joy to see these people that he had come to know, some in life before final battle and others since his fall. He found those who fell before he came to know the rebels, such as Barca and Duro were open to him as confidant though Duro had concerns because Castus carried designs for Agron’s boy. He carried little surprise to see Nasir and Agron had slipped away at some point, undoubtedly to press one another against nearest wall or flat surface. Same to be said of Saxa who quickly dragged Donar from room for sex though neither would dare to decide on one another when they could have many and often.

“I wish to find brother and force him from lover’s arms so we can have final contest to see who is best,” Duro shouted and started walking towards the hall leading towards where Nasir and Agron were located. He slammed into walls, shouting Agron’s name to warn the two lovers from each other’s embrace.

Castus stood close to Barca and grinned, “He would fight brother and I would test you again, gladiator.”

Barca grinned, “You imagine fair contest, Cilician where I see only easy defeat.”

Castus laughed and they each pulled practice swords and moved out of the large room and several of the others followed to watch them spar. The housing was connected to a fighting arena much like the ludus once was. There was nothing to stop them from starting and Barca moved too quickly to be seen and it pushed Castus back several steps and he lifted sword and shield to push his defense. Castus constantly trained with Nasir who taught him to use his size and agility against the larger gladiators and warriors’ among their people. Castus used said training now with the man who was wider and taller; more muscle instead of sleek as Castus always was.

He pressed his advantage, moving inside Barca’s reach, which shocked the Beast before him. He pressed advantage and slipped closer where Barca could have chosen to throw a head butt but he did not. Castus grinned as elbow was thrown into Barca’s rib and he exhaled and threw himself back to ground and brought Castus across his chest. Barca laughed at their position and Castus pressed close to larger man.

“I seem to be on top, Gladiator,” he whispered and took a deep breath of the scent of the man beneath him before he started to push up and away from Barca. There was distant laughter and Castus looked around to see them alone once more. “Apologies that others did not see you fall beneath me.”

Barca laughed and pushed Castus up off of his chest then rolled across his body to trap him to the ground. Castus’ sword slipped from his loose grip and he watched those dark eyes above him grow darker with something Castus hoped might be lust but instead of forcing issue, he pushed at Barca and they both started to rise from ground. Before the Beast knew what was happening, Castus was once again armed and rushing Barca. The large man laughed, shock coloring his tone and blocked several moves and nodded to Castus, “You learn well, Pirate. I would see you fall under me again and again.”

Castus flushed at the image received from his words and he shook it off as Barca forced conflict once more. Barca regained his shield from the ground and rushed Castus who forced his practice sword against the shield again and again as Barca rushed him, relentless in his pursuit of Castus. He felt his arm weakening under the strain and then Barca pushed the shield hard into Cilician’s chest, forcing him backwards and it disarmed Castus. He fell and instantly rolled back into a crouch but Barca pushed him again and they were slammed down on the ground again and Barca’s braids fell around his face and they slipped across Castus’ skin and the sensation of it made the pirate wild and he conceded fight. Barca felt his surrender and pushed himself to his feet, pumping hands into air playing to no crowd before he turned and helped Castus up as well. Laughing, Castus pressed hand to the bigger man’s shoulder in gesture. “Gratitude for lesson well received.”

“I would give another,” Barca said, holding Castus close for moment longer than necessary though not long enough for Castus, “At next opportunity.”

“It would be my pleasure to receive,” Castus said with gentle smile and turned away before he was tempted to take game to far as he had done in the past with Nasir only to be bloodied in the face of Agron’s jealousy and anger. He would not see the same thing happen again because he believed passion and possibility existed when none existed. He walked back to opening into the housing, away from the arena’s training area and Barca. He found Nasir standing inside the doorway, giving Castus small smile and slow applause.

“I would have you grace me another lesson before I face the Beast of Carthage again,” Castus said, smiling to his friend.

“I have been sent from my lover at the request of his brother, I would give lesson now,” Nasir responded.

“Spurned lover to fight me? I accept challenge as given.”

Then Nasir gripped practice spear in hand and tossed another to Castus. It was one of the main weapons they trained with together as it was Nasir’s weapon of choice and he had proven against enemy to be of deadly intent when armed with it. Castus trusted Nasir above all others in the training of the spear.

Nasir walked past Castus, leaning in close to whisper, “Barca watches you closely, have you attempted to steal lover from his arms as well?”

Castus laughed, “Is anger and jealous present in eyes?”

Nasir looked towards Barca then back to Castus, “No, shall we begin?”

Castus nodded and they returned to sparring arena, Castus’ shoulder bumping Barca as they passed each other.


	20. For Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greer shows them contest and weakest link

All the rebels were sitting around the main room in their housing the next morning when Greer and Johnny walked into the room, Agron watched as the two men shifted close to one another without notice, as if they had no control over such a move. He looked down at his own man, Nasir who stood close to his side. The day before when Nasir returned from sparring with Castus he was smiling and immediately pulled Agron away from his brother to return to their bedroom and started quickly removing Agron’s clothes. Agron, after passion fell and breath returned to normal questioned Nasir’s need for his body and kiss. Nasir responded only that watching Castus lust for another man but did not have what he desired left the Syrian with the desire to feel Agron. The German had been more than pleased to reaffirm his connection and love for the Syrian.

Agron smirked at Castus across the room and for once the Cilician was not staring at Nasir, his eyes were on one of the other gladiators. After Agron was crucified, the jealousy he felt against the pirate fell away in the face of possibility of never holding his heart in his arms again. When they were returned to each other, Castus no longer mattered.

As Greer spoke Agron returned his attention to the younger man, “I have shared with Oenomaus the truth of our need. I would also show you now the challenge we face against Zarcorp. Please see yourselves to arena; we are going to show you contest.”

Agron did not know what Greer would say but that was not what he thought would be said. They were all brought here to train but then they would need to know what they would face and so he understood the Master of Time’s need to show them. Agron also wished to know more of the challenge they would face in training Greer’s people.

Nasir reached for Agron’s wrist, gripping the pulse point where beat of heart could be felt. It was new custom that Nasir picked up in days past when it was not subtle to grasp palm across Agron’s chest. Agron reached down pulled Nasir to his feet, slipping easy kiss to his lips before they moved with the others of their people towards the door and towards the arena. Nasir left his hand around Agron’s waist while Agron allowed arm to fall over Nasir’s shoulders with ease of familiarity. His fingers slipped along bare arm and felt the shiver in his lover as response. He leaned down and slipped tongue around the shell of Nasir ear and whispered, “I would have you again.”

Nasir squirmed under his ministrations, “I would have you take me now as well but duty calls to us.”

Agron sighed and they walked into the arena where many of Greer’s people stood around with practice weapons. The rebels sat down in the stands, much like Capua’s arena would have been like if gladiators had ever been given right to sit among the stands as they did now. Agron and Nasir sat, finding Castus sitting close with Duro and Barca. Others surrounded them as well while those below moved easily and took practice swings at one another but nothing had started yet.

Greer spoke once more loud enough to echo walls and be heard by many, “We wish to show you what our people have suffered and why we so desperately need your presence here otherwise we will not survive in battle against enemy who has found weakness.”

With that more than thirty men and women began fighting and Agron stared in confusion when the air grew heavy with some other unspoken element. He did not understand what they were feeling until the supernatural and unexplainable started happening. Greer used his manipulation of time to gain advantage against those he would fight. He did not understand much of what was happening but he could see things moving without aid of hand. The elements were being called including wind and the shaking of earth beneath feet to aid those in battle. There were many fighters who moved instantly from place to place with no time in between movement. They used blade and spear but it was a secondary ability, something to place final blow and take dying to ground if this were a real battle instead of practice.

“I do not understand how gladiators could possibly begin to aid this fight,” Agron spoke the words to those around them.

Oenomaus heard his words and responded, “Watch and see. All will become clear at end of contest.”

There was a shout, as if warning called then something unforeseen occurred and all powers besides strength and steel ended abruptly. Many looked around, others shouted as if from pain and a few even fell to knee before they were able to regain footing, shaking and unsure. The fighting stalled out and Greer was one of those who was on his knees and taking deep heaving breaths. Johnny stood on the sideline and would have run to his man but halted when Greer held his hand up to the other. The fighting could not continue, those who used less power would have had a chance to kill their opponents but the fighting stalled and point was made for those watching in stands.

Greer, after several minutes of gasping and gulping breaths, finally rose to his feet with clear effort in the task. “We have shown you what it is like to feel as though we have lost limb in battle. We do not even know how to exist without our supernatural abilities. It takes my breath and strength to give up that power. Zarcorp knows how to take our power and so we need the gladiators to show us how to use only strength and steel.”

The Vannas slowly stood and caught their breath while Agron looked at Nasir and many of the others around him. This is what Oenomaus knew before they did. This horror is what caused Greer and his sisters and brother to lose their parents. Agron understood what gain they brought to these people.

Then Gannicus stood and crossed arms, “And Zarcorp, are we to believe they are true enemy?” The god of the arena did not speak often but when he does, it is with purpose and he did not do it to harm Greer or the Vannas, he just wanted them to know they fought for good cause.

Greer smiled which Agron did not understand the response to such a question, “I would show you all the joy of Zarcorp as it is. You can be placed within close proximity of a Zarcorp village to see what their response is to you. I would see you feel first hand the horrors that are possible from the hands of Zarcorp.”

Agron stood, hand upon Nasir’s shoulder, “You would put us in danger to prove point?”

Greer shook his head, “I would see you honor cause with your time and life because you believe in it. All of my people have suffered loss and devastation from Zarcorp’s need to destroy what stands opposed and different. Since the earliest days of coming to this world, we have suffered loss at the hands of the humans. This is a feud, a war, which goes back decades to the first days of living in the same world.”

“What will Zarcorp do to us in these camps you intend to send us to?” Agron demanded.

“They will arrest you, question you and possibly try to force information from you through what means are deemed necessary but we would pull you from circumstance before it came to that. They may have ways to fight us on the battlefield but they cannot keep us caged when we do not wish it, especially when we are held in camps instead of the base of operation in the city.”

“We would seek other ways in which to learn truth,” Gannicus spoke; hand on Sibyl’s shoulder in comfort. Agron still stood and he agreed with Gannicus, that there would have to be ways to see what kind of enemy Zarcorp was.

Greer nodded, “Please see yourself back to housing but first I would have you know of those you fight for.” He turned as a blonde woman stepped up to stand close to him. There was also another woman who looked close to Greer’s age as well as younger girl and boy who were identical in age and looks. “This is our eldest sister Taylor, she is the leader of some of our powerless warriors and so she shall speak with you constantly.” That was the tall blonde, then the dark haired woman standing closest to him, “And this is Queen Tiana, she stands the most important individual among Vannas. She is new leader to our people. And finally these are my youngest siblings; Tracen and Tariana. They are royalty among our people and should be considered with respect though they do not necessarily own you or command you. Queen Tiana is truly the only one who can command you. If she comes to you for anything please pay her the same respect you would have given Spartacus, for she will not force freedom from you and she just wishes for the survival of our people.”

Agron nodded and took to memory who this young woman was. It was interesting that such young individuals seemed to have the power within this world but then he had seen younger such as the son of Magistrate who called for death of Varro when they still remained slave to Batiatus.

Nasir gripped Agron’s wrist gently from his shoulder and all the Rebels moved to walk down among those who fought, to ask questions of what powers they held and what it truly felt like to lose such a thing. Agron and Nasir walked quickly to Greer who still held hand to chest and Johnny stood close as if he wished to hold Greer only resisting in respect for his warrior. Agron watched as Nasir touched Johnny, whispered words into the younger man’s ear and knew Nasir was giving him strength in the face of having such a man for lover. Agron reached out and took Greer’s arm in respect of one fighter to another.

“How did Oenomaus know what was coming in this fight?” Agron questioned as Greer pulled away and greeted Nasir as well.

“I showed him my parents’ final battle on one of the mirrors,” Greer responded.

“Do the same for those of us who need answer, we have seen your power in progress for some time now and we understand that you do not manipulate it. In this way we do not have to see the enemy up close though I understand the reasoning behind such choice. You would have us see truth from experience not from recollection?” Agron guessed but was not surprised when the young warrior nodded in return.

“After Oenomaus response to honest reason for taking you from your time, he would not believe me until he was shown the death of my mother and father. Living that moment over and over is not a desired thing, I wish uselessly to see it undone but that can never be. There are even greater atrocities in our past that we would choose not to revisit for nothing but I believe that this of course is going to be the reason you stay and understand that we need your help.”

Agron nodded then turned to look at Nasir, remembering the moments he watched as Nasir bled out and continued to fight until he slumped to the ground so close to the fallen Spartacus, a moment we saw in his mind over and over on countless occasions in the time it took to retrieve the Syrian from the world. He recollected seeing Duro fall and to see Donor strung up for trophy and awful message sent to Spartacus and Rebel Army. There were so many others held close to heart and it was only through supernatural ability that they were all together now; Greer it seemed could not see the death of his parents undone despite ability to do so. He understood not wishing to revisit those moments for he had many of them, living in slavery then as a soldier in an army Agron did not know another way. Nasir was the first to ever demand more from Agron, the Syrian wanted Agron to live beyond battle and now they would both have opportunity to do that.

With final nod towards younger couple, Agron tugged Nasir from laughing conversation with Johnny and they headed back to the housing. Agron wished Gannicus had never spoken of worry against the enemy of Vannas people because Agron wanted to move forward into training and battle, as he knew best. Nasir pulled Agron close and he smiled down to the man, wishing they had time for heart’s desire before duty called once more.


	21. Atrocities Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proof given of the horrors of this war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'ed yet, all mistakes are mine of course.

Nasir waited with the other rebels while a mirror much like those in limbo was installed at the center of the space. He thought back to the words he shared with Johnny, ‘Your man is warrior and it is difficult to love such a man. Be strong and come to me if necessary.’ Johnny nodded in gratitude and spoke for a moment while their men spoke to one another. Nasir found mirrored image of self in Johnny, and he felt desire to befriend and be of service to one such a young age that has been forced into life of battle like Nasir was. There had never been a moment where he desired companionship, Chadara was a companion, someone who suffered at the hands of same Dominus, and their similar position placed them as kindred. Her death only solidified Nasir’s desire to remain apart from those around him. Only Agron continued to desire company despite Nasir’s choice an the German warrior had been fumbling and sincere so Nasir chose to open heart to him. Now with opportunity to live, another opportunity to enjoy the companionship of others was open to him and for once Nasir desired change.

It caused a further recollection to the moment Spartacus ripped collar an position from Nasir’s throat, his desire to kill the man had waned over time but he would have killed Spartacus in that first day for the forced freedom but every moment since then has been blessing.

“You care for Johnny,” Agron spoke gently as the large German settled into a chair with Nasir leaning against his side. Nasir seemed incapable of separating his body from Agron and felt no need to change such a thing at the moment. Agron did not seem to find fault in his closeness either. They both suffered at the loss of one another’s death and thankful resurrection, Nasir unable to live and move forward without Agron and he understood that his beloved German had watched his death on these reflective mirrors as well.

“I see myself reflected in him, I see us reflected in them. I would befriend the young one to give him chance to survive this battle they see coming for them. I fear for them, Greer worries they cannot survive this.”

Agron nodded, “You shall become as a brother to him than and he will be blessed for your presence. And we shall do what we can to see these people through the battle that comes for them.”

Nasir smiled and nudged Agron’s side gently as the gladiator’s arm pulled him close. Nasir leaned down and kissed Agron, it seemed in recent times his desire to taste and touch the former gladiator had strengthened into insanity though fault could not be found in desire only discomfort at momentary separations. Nasir felt after long separation and believed death there was more reason to kiss and love one another more than ever.

When Greer stepped into the room all fell silent once more. He stepped forward and that’s when Nasir noticed for one, Johnny followed Greer into room but the Queen, Tiana, as well. She stepped to the front and folded her hands gracefully at her waist and watched them.

“I wish to speak to you privately, not as production in front of my people. I may not agree with what my brother has done to you but there is no way to undo path now that our feet has stepped down upon it. I am leaving Greer as your commander, but he promised you and yours right to freedom and I would honor word as well. I hope you understand that if you can teach my people strength without powers, we may lose less loved ones during next battle. It shall take time to construct some homes for you and I would be pleased to leave your people in close proximity. I would leave you now to Greer; he will show you the losses we have suffered at the hands of Zarcorp. I hope you can understand worthy cause in exchange for second chance at life, we have attempted to leave this battle to the city but he comes for us again and again, we have no choice but to keep fighting back.”

With that, the Queen bowed a little to them and walked from the room. Others whispered about her, the deference of her humility and kindness compared to the destructive power of the Dominus of Nasir’s house and the slavery he and those of his kind had suffered at the hands of Roman people. Nasir knew some of the terrors that Agron and Spartacus had suffered within ludus. It would seem this woman is not born of the same cloth or she was more like Laeta who was kind and sweet but still Domina to hold their chains.

“And that is my little sister,” Greer laughed in answer to their amazed whispers.

“You would name younger sister queen?” Gannicus shouted across the room, shocking many of them. Gannicus was always a loud man but this woman could indeed command them if she so chose and he would dare to question her right to authority.

Greer did not appear to be offended by Gannicus as he answered the gladiator’s question, “Age and gender does not choose rulers here, it happens due to strength of magic and the choice of the Powers of the Ruler, a thing that is difficult for my understanding let alone my ability to explain it to you so I will not attempt it now. I promise it works for us, and does not have to make sense to any of you. For now though instead of sending you to see in person what kind of people Zarcorp has on its side I would show you some of our people’s past in opposition with those we call enemy.”

Greer reached out and slid his fingers across the mirror and once more they were watching a battle happen on the reflective surface. It was much like the battle they saw that morning in the arena, where there was magical fighting as well as fighting with sword and spear. “Oenomaus has seen this battle,” he pointed out an attractive woman with black and silver hair who fought beautifully, utilizing steel and strength as well as magical abilities. Then pointed to a man that had slipped farther away from the woman and Nasir knew who they were even before Greer spoke, “This is my mother, Queen Zarkina and my father Sir William. They were two of the strongest fighters in our arsenal, but also the heart held close to center of our people. Much like Spartacus lead all of you, my mother and father refused to stand at the back and stay protected while their people perished. Much to our deep regret, they should have at least considered separating on the field of battle.”

They watched when magical element was stolen from them, the queen fell and not much time passed before she perished and they watched Greer find himself at her side, saying goodbye to beloved mother and leader. His father fell around the same time and Nasir’s chest ached at the loss for the man. Nasir did not remember his father and mother, barely recalled a brother but he caught sight of pain and love felt by the son for mother.

He slipped his finger against the mirror and it shifted to another scene of the Queen, Greer’s mother, captured and chained to a wall.  In front of her stood her husband and before anyone had a chance to demand answer to confusion Greer spoke again, “Zarcorp found a way to make someone appear as my father and the other person about to enter was another, made to look like Lady Erica, my mother’s best friend.”

Then the woman entered and they spoke and hit the Queen, causing lip to bleed and she spit it out. Her eyes moistened in the face of pain and betrayal when the other two pressed close to one another in a passionate kiss. Nasir watched as the Queen screamed and was dealt another hit that made him flinch against Agron’s side. To believe she was betrayed by close friend and spouse is cruel tactic taken by the enemy. One they were aware of in the revealing of Lysiscus being Caesar or the Cilicians opening Sinuessa En Valley to the Romans to kill them all, this though chipped at the spirit of the enemy instead of the brute force of destruction that Nasir experienced.

Time after time, they watched as people were stolen from their beds to be tortured for nothing sometimes, there were towns that raped women to create more sons and daughters for Zarcorp’s side. Another town took families and turned young children into gladiators against friends and family. So much of the pain and terror these people dealt with reminded Nasir of the lives they left behind when rebels took up cause against the Romans. It went on for so long he finally stood up from Agron and called attention to self, “I would have you stop.”

Greer slipped fingers across the mirror and they found themselves looking at reflection once more, Greer pushed tears from cheeks and Nasir watched as Johnny slipped a finger to grip gently at Greer’s hand, offering some small measure of comfort. “There is more proof to be found during years of struggle if any of you require more evidence.”

Nasir watched as the other rebels around the room to see shaking heads and several with tears in eyes as well. “We find already known worthy cause doubly so due to atrocities heaped against your people.”

Greer nodded and listened as others spoke similar words towards the beginning of training and such.

“I would be pleased to see Oenomaus resume former role as leader among the trainers, if that would please?”

There was a resounding agreement and Oenomaus smiled as he bowed his head and placed hand over heart, “Gratitude for offer.”

Greer looked to Oenomaus, “I would seek to teach many in the sword, the spear, the bow and arrow as well as close combat and weaponless. I would also request endurance training, to strengthen our ability to fight and fight until no more stand between us and victory. My people are warriors but they do not fight without powers and do not have the belief in fighting to win and live because we have existed in stalemate with Zarcorp for much of our lives.”

Oenomaus nodded in agreement, “I will see to it Sir Greer.”

“I hope to send the first fighters to you tomorrow morning and I plan to start sending those with ability to cancel magic’s access within days. It shall be difficult but I have seen the strength and power in your people and I believe that if anyone can teach us to live, it will be your people.”

With that, Greer and Johnny left to give them privacy in which to speak of what they should be doing the next day. Oenomaus stood and looked to each of them, “Mira and Saxa should seek out the women hoping to fight, instruct in ways to bring men to their knees. Nasir and Castus lead the spear training,” Oenomaus looked to him and Nasir nodded. Castus had grown strong with the spear and he would see no other at his side with such a weapon. He wondered what Agron would believe about them when asked to work together. He believed Agron no longer plagued by the petty jealousy he struggled with previously and Nasir saw no desire to have constant companionship with Castus but they would be the best of trainers for the weapon of choice though both men trained with sword and spear as well.

“Gannicus, I would have you spar with many and force others to fight with any weapons retrieved on field as well as the ability to fight with two swords instead of shield.” The previous champion of the arena nodded as Oenomaus continued his assignments, “Agron and Crixus, help with murmillo training of sword and shield.”

Nasir knew it was where Agron excelled but of course placing him in equal standing with Crixus without Naevia and Nasir to keep anger from spiking between them would make for a less than ideal situation. The two gladiators sneered at each other and Nasir heard his German speak, “Fucking Gaul.”

Crixus laughed as though he knew Agron’s words from across the room, which was a possibility. Nasir bumped into Agron who pulled him close once more with hand against opposite hip. Within moments they were relieved to duty to have the rest of the evening before long days of training would begin once more. Nasir knew that after such a time away from constant sparring and fighting they would be weary in the coming days. He felt gratitude for the energy he felt now as opposed to the death he felt weighing on his bones when they were in the place called limbo. Returning to form would take time and energy so Nasir pulled Agron to shared room and shut door, a rare form of privacy they had never had before this place.

“We return to purpose on the morn,” Agron whispered as he pressed Nasir close to the wall. Nasir loved when his tall lover was pressed against him, feeling the heat from his skin and the beat of his heart. He reached up and pulled Agron close to share kiss, nibbling at Agron’s lips pulling groan from Agron’s throat. It was a power he held over Agron, one he had never experienced in his life before becoming lovers with the German. When he was touched, fucked or fucking his Dominus, it was never about him and always about beauty stolen or power. Agron’s body and pleasure was something of a gift and a miracle even now.

Nasir pulled back just enough to allow words to whisper between their lips and sharing the precious air between them, “Should we not spend time with Duro and the others?” he asked.

Agron smiled, “I would give gift promised for later.”

Nasir tugged Agron close for another kiss, pulling back to speak. “Promise?”

His beloved German grinned before pushing Nasir across the small room and down upon bed. He refused to lay down for this though it was a rare occasion for Nasir to take it upon himself to take the more active role in their lovemaking. It had always been an affirmation of the emotions he felt for Agron while Agron seemed to need the constant sexual connection. Nasir loved to lay with his gladiator but it would never be the same after living as slave, body slave or no, he had been used often for only his cock and ass, being put on display and treated as toy to be played with for guests of his Dominus and he had done so to survive. Agron had never done so; it was reason Nasir felt passion and pleasure at all in the German’s arms

This place though shifted Nasir’s mind and heart towards freedom with more than just the will to fight. He would no longer play the passive role when they had opportunity to only be free together with no chance of being retaken by the Romans as before. Nasir tugged off his boots, leggings and vest before he helped Agron to do the same.

“Impatient little dog,” Agron said as he sat down on the side of the bed. Nasir slipped his leg over waist and pressed close, their cocks rubbing against one another making both men grunt and groan in response to closeness. Nasir rocked his hips into Agron’s over and over, giving them friction to achieve pleasurable end but then he had plans for Agron that extended beyond mere friction.

“I would find pleasure from being inside you,” Nasir whispered along Agron’s cheek, slipping his tongue and teeth along his jawbone and close to the larger man’s sleek throat.

Agron sucked in a deep breath in response; Nasir and Agron shared equal pleasure in being inside the other. Agron was a strong warrior but he was not one that felt need to refuse Nasir’s request in need of retaining strength in the eyes of his fellow warriors, something that made Agron ever more attractive and loving partner to Nasir who had constantly been used by Dominus and those visiting the man to show dominance and power, but that was never intent for Agron.

“Would you have me astride or beneath you, my heart?” Agron whispered as he continued to lave tongue down the side of Nasir’s neck, down his chest to his nipple.

Nasir tried to think about the question at hand, due to their height difference some positions would not work with Nasir inside Agron but they had found equal passion with Agron astride, riding his cock and it gave him pleasure to think of what was to come. “I want you on top of me,” he finally choked out through the passionate embrace.

Agron stood, holding Nasir in his arms before he turned to settle Nasir onto the bed slowly. The larger man used his still superior strength to slide Nasir down his body, to feel all his muscles and the hardened cock wishing for attention. Nasir allowed himself to be settled on the blankets and watched as Agron pulled oil close before he turned sideways on the bed and without pause, started to prepare himself for Nasir’s penetration.

“Agron, you attempt to force heart from chest,” Nasir moaned at the sight. Agron did not do this often because Nasir honestly loved the feel of the larger man filling him so completely. This was a delicious view to behold, one of rare beauty.

“I wish only to show appreciation for pleasure freely given,” Agron husked out in breathy moans before he finally took free man and coated Nasir’s cock with oil and climbed over his waist to impale himself slowly on Nasir. Agron’s hands slipped down to brace himself against Nasir’s chest while Syrian’s grip slipped up warm thighs to hips and as soon as they were so close there was no air in between, Nasir rolled his hips pressing forward and then back out in shallow thrusts. Agron’s head was thrown back for a moment as he rose in counter to Nasir’s rolling rhythm before pressing back in once more. Nasir held strong to slow lovemaking until Agron started speaking in German and he could not fight the spike in passion his guttural words always seemed to cause in Nasir and their movements became more harried while Nasir’s hand slipped from Agron’s hip to wrap around his straining cock. They held nothing back, pumping together towards passionate release and with a few more thrusts, Nasir could feel Agron tightening around him as his cock spread warm seed all over his chest and Nasir followed quickly with a groan.

Agron slipped from Nasir’s shaft and settled beside his love and turned to stare into the Syrian’s dark eyes with smug look upon his own, “It has been too long since such pleasure has been received.”

“I would not see such a length of time again without the pleasure,” Nasir returned, kissing Agron gently before they rose to clean up and settle back into each other’s arms to rest. Tomorrow would see them serving cause and weary at days’ end.


	22. Flirt or Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the other burgeoning ships in this story.

Castus pulled shield and steel from stack of weapons and looked to Barca who was in the midst of conversation with Duro and Donar. The large fighter caught sight of dark eyes on him and noted the weapons he held and nodded to the others before he walked away from them without another word. Donar snorted and turned to continue speaking with Duro. He gripped his own sword and shield before he joined Castus at the door of the gathering room.

“You again wish to taste the sand beneath feet?”

“I wish for you to taste first,” Castus replied arrogantly. He knew where his skill lay at the moment and it was nowhere in comparison to the Beast of Carthage. He has stood upon boat for much of his life, fighting in much different situations, Nasir carried weight of keeping Castus alive and training in their time together before the final battle though Castus believed that  Nasir took pleasure in the beating of the Cilician many times though it surely kept him alive.

Barca and Castus walked together to the deserted arena in the afternoon sun where they immediately moved into formation. For the Cilician, fighting had never been forced on him and he knew that many of his exploits were survived because of the stealth quality to the pirating lifestyle. There was always possibility of threat to bounty attained in piracy but it was nothing compared to the life that Barca and the other gladiators had existed in for so long.

Castus fell quickly, the Beast only took three moves to land him on the ground. Barca laughed as he helped Castus to regain feet. He shoved Barca back, the man’s dark braids moving with his body like waves against sand and Castus wondered what it would feel like, all that soft braided hair moving sensuously across his chest while Barca slipped his lips and tongue down Castus’ chest but regained attention to surroundings when Barca lunged and struck sideways at Castus, striking practice sword against his chest, just below his throat and he pulled back from the pain, feeling the wet flow of blood from wound caused by harsh stroke of sword. He held a hand to the gash as Barca dropped weapons and stepped up close, dwarfing the Cilician next to the man who was the same height as Agron.

“Castus, let me see,” Barca demanded as Castus found himself within arms reach of Barca’s body heat as the gladiator probed the wound with the tips of his fingers, forcing the Cilician to hiss in pain after a moment.

“It appears to be slight, shall heal quickly. What caused distraction?”

Castus took a deep breath, pressed fingers over open mark and turned from scent and look of yet another man he did not believe would ever see him as more than friend. “I deserve injury for allowing mind to wander into realm of pretty illusion, shall we attempt again?”

“Daydream of what?” Barca asked, his voice deep while he attempted to regain eye contact with Castus who reached down to lift fallen sword and shield when he felt gentle hand across his lower back. He turned and shoved the other man away from him with a smile.

“I would find you with mouthful of sand instead of me this time,” Castus said and rushed at the tall gladiator, using the distraction to keep Barca from the true landscape of his thoughts. This time several minutes more passed before Castus took shot to the stomach and fell back, moving quickly into a roll but faltered at the end when Barca’s blade stopped him. He pushed back to his feet and pushed shoulder towards open stomach of opponent, forcing air from Barca’s mouth as they both fell back to the ground, weapons falling away from hands, which moved to grapple with each other. Castus pulled his fist back to punch Barca but the larger man gripped his wrist and shoved Castus away from him.

“Castus! Do not lower guard!” Barca shouted.

The Cilician groaned as he lay on the ground, staying still after the harsh fight while breath slowed. It was not enough; Castus knew he would need more time against the stronger fighters, if he could not best Barca when the Beast was not fighting to the best of his ability then he did not know if he could train the people the rebels were brought here for.

“Why do you struggle to maintain attention to the battle before you Castus? I know of your skill and this is not it.”

Castus turned his face and looked directly into the brown eyes of Barca, those pinched in confusion. Castus turned away once more, then he pushed himself off the ground and started to walk away from the field when Barca pulled him to a stop.

“Castus, what nonsense is this?” Barca demanded.

“I would find another to train with, perhaps Duro or Donar would be better choice,” Castus said as he slipped past Barca to lift sword and shield from the ground. Barca stepped between him and the rebels’ new dwelling and Castus looked up at Barca, expecting anger but finding only confusion and a little hurt.

“I am the Beast of Carthage, I stood as champion long before Gannicus, long before Crixus and Spartacus. I lay undefeated in the arena; Duro and Donar would not be better prepared to teach you what you must know to win in battle and to teach those in our charge. How could you think such a thing?”

Castus shook his head, “Gratitude for all you have done for me, Barca. I believe that you are the best person to teach me to survive but I cannot spar with you and not feel what I do.”

“Feel? What do you speak of?”

Castus refused to look at the man while he sidestepped the topic of feelings, “I would seek to learn from more than one man.” With that, he attempted to step around Barca again but the man stepped into his path once more.

“What do you feel?” Barca snapped, though his voice edged into a verbal caress stepping close to Castus, body heat slipping from the man and seeping into pirate. He moved to take a step away from Barca but the larger man just stepped forward once more. “Break honest words with me!”

“I would not lose you to such honest words and feelings that have no place amidst battlefield,” the Cilician said, finally looking up into Barca’s face.

The Beast took a deep breath, “Within ludus, I only ever had Auctus as companion and then Pietros. As gladiator I had my brothers but now I find myself bonding with others who I never would see need for in the House of Batiatus. Freedom is a strange thing, a place I wished for but never experienced until now. It is something that leaves me confused and unsure of actions I should take, within slavery and as a gladiator I took what was offered but it was with understanding that I would lose them at any point. Feelings were never free, only sex. It is difficult now to turn back on way of living for so long.”

“Auctus and Pietros were brother gladiators?” Castus questioned.

“Auctus was another gladiator that I fucked on occasion, it saddened me to see him fall in the arena especially pitted against another of the House of Batiatus. Pietros was a ludus slave, a beautiful and delicate thing that I held close to heart. When I came to be here, I was gracious of chance at life, so loss of Pietros was acceptable. Here I find myself caring more than I ever have about those around me.” Barca’s words were quiet as he stepped closer to Castus again. This time the pirate did not step away as he looked up into Barca’s dark gaze to find it staring right back with something he would never hope to see.

“You would share honest emotion then?” Castus questioned.

Barca grinned, showing his bright smile, “I would share hard won freedom with someone I discover I feel too much for.”

Castus smiled and when Barca took the sword and shield from his grip the pirate did not fight. Barca pressed close and Castus took a deep breath, allowing their chests to touch. He reached out and pressed one palm to Barca’s chest and felt the man’s heart beat thumping against his hand. Barca took a deep breath and his hand reached to the back of Castus neck to pull him flush against the taller man. It took little effort to lift chin and their lips to meet. First touch was breath taking and gentle, not something Castus would ever expect from the Beast before him. Castus pulled back to look at Barca to see what his response would be. The man smiled, and Beast no more stood before him but man, a man who never received opportunity to be free until now.

Barca moved with care, something that was gift to Castus for he knew the danger this man carried in hand and body. He was not rushed or forced to lay lips to Barca once more, Castus did this because he found pleasure in Barca’s taller form and wide chest. His breathing quickened when Barca was close by, as he accused Nasir of so long ago before the Syrian separated from Agron. Then Barca slipped tongue between Castus’ lips and Castus mind emptied of anything but Barca’s mouth on his and his palm’s gentle grip around the back of his neck to hold him close. Castus’ hands slipped around Barca’s waist and reveled in the warmth and strength under the surface he was caressing.

After long moments that did not seem to last long enough Barca pulled away and locked eyes with Castus once more, “Would you attempt match one more time?” he husked against Castus’ skin.

“You would spar instead of fuck?” Castus questioned with a chuckle and leaned close for another kiss. Barca took his lips in an open mouthed kiss and they delved deep as Castus slipped a hand up and around the back of Barca’s neck and into those soft braided strands of hair.

Soon Barca pulled back and smiled, “I would see you survive coming conflict against savage enemy,” the gladiator whispered.

Castus gave resolute nod, “Then shall we see ourselves to proper contest.” With words spoken, Castus pulled from Barca’s arms and reclaimed his weapons before he turned to Barca, finding his Beast prepared to start training once more. Castus would continue to fight with the other gladiators but this was about more than knowledge, matching swords with Barca would forever be marked as something much deeper than mere combat.

Barca’s words changed that; their embrace changed this match. Barca attacked him, holding nothing back, determined to see Castus capable of excelling in battle against unknown enemy with unknown weapons. Castus found focus in fight against Barca, for he did not wish only for freedom any longer. The Cilician did not wish for mere survival, he would live for the first time since he found himself among pirates and rebels. Was it any wonder that in life lived on the vessel at sea was not a life with more than scant pleasure, or loose men and women. Then when he moved on with Spartacus because Heracleo left him with cock in hand at the mercy of angry rebels, he had chosen a man that would never be his. Now here he was with someone who would choose him over other willing bodies.

“Again!” Castus shouted when Barca forced him to knee once more.

Barca smiled and did as commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how best to tell some of these stories, I would like to tell some of the other ships or possible focus on one couple every chapter. Let me know if you have ideas or examples of what you would like to read.


	23. Beginnings End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some remembered words shared among rebels and Vannas alike, it is time to fight.

Oenomaus looked around the arena where all the rebels were gathered, including Sibyl and Melitta as he stood in front of them. It felt strange to reclaim such position even in action only, to be the Doctore of ludus had once been the greatest of all honors even though at the time when position was given to him he would have gladly returned to the sands but now he would retake role without the whip. He would lead these people with respect instead of pain and fear, it would not be for the sake of neverending conflict over the right to be free. He was free, he made choice to be here and he would do well to remember such a gift in daily reflection. It was what Spartacus would seek for them all.

But he would have them see him as Doctore of old so with smile he spoke clearly, “What lies beneath your feet?” he did not say it now to bring shame upon the heads of those who do not know, nor to remind them of the humble beginnings, he spoke words of brotherhood, a thing they would all need in the coming days.

Scattered laughs flowed from his people but he waited until Crixus and Agron stepped forward. They all knew that there were Vannas sitting scattered around them and he would have them know what would await them.

In unison, Gaul and German spoke, “Sacred ground, Doctore, watered with tears of blood!”

Oenomaus grinned as he shared slightly softened gaze with so many friends before him, “Your tears, and your blood shed to forge each of you into something of worth. And now you are given chance to forge others into something as well.”

A cheer rent the air from rebels and Vannas.

“Remember that gladiators do not fear death, and warriors must be the same. You must find self upon the sands and then you will show others to do the same. Each of you has assignment and I would see you attend them.”

Oenomaus watched as Mira took Melitta and Sibyl to train with them as well as some of the Vannas women. Saxa pulled several of the men aside to spar with her blades and close contact fighting. He knew Nasir and Castus would start training with the spears while Agron and Crixus looked at each other while Naevia whispered into her gladiator’s ear gently while Agron kissed Nasir before couples separated for training of the day. He watched as Castus leaned close to Barca and the two men shared a kiss before they separated as well. He frowned, wondered about when that had a chance to happen. Oenomaus was not concerned about blooming relationships since all his gladiators and rebels were constantly placed in position to choose cause over pleasure and passion. After seeing Barca with Auctus and Pietros though, Castus was an interesting choice. Castus was neither brute nor precious and breakable; he was sly and full to the brim with charm. Oenomaus had little knowledge of him until they were rescued from the jaws of Roman death, he was aware of the designs of the Cilician towards Nasir and he had witnessed the man’s molasses soaked words of flattery and wisdom when he wanted something. Barca was a man of base desire though his time with Pietros made him more than a killer at the heel of Batiatus. Oenomaus had been saddened when Quintus had decided to use Barca as errand boy and bodyguard rather than see his talents used upon the sand. He was pleased with knowledge that Barca would share more of his nature and strengths with the people they would train as well as this illusive Castus.

He watched as his rebels went to work and focused his gaze on Melitta where Mira was teaching her some close contact fighting. He smiled at the thought of the woman who once held him so close through hard times learning to care for herself like Mira and Naevia did. She would be in good hands through this journey she embarked upon. He wondered if she had survived to the time of Batiatus’ fall, would she have stepped from honored position to fight as Mira had done, Oenomaus believed this to be true as he watched her train now. Melitta was ready to be free and prepared to do what she must to remain so. It was a joyous sight.

“You were given placement as Doctore upon good reason,” Greer said as he walked up to Oenomaus. He looked down at the man and smiled.

“You give kind words,” Oenomaus spoke with a slight bow. “See Vannas to form among my rebels and they shall begin training.”

Greer nodded, “I believe for the first time since my mother and father fell in battle that Vannas have been given chance to survive in this coming battle. I can never give true voice to what you and your people are doing for us.”

Oenomaus turned to share look with the other leader, “I see equal opportunity between our two people. I would see it continue.”

The two men shared a look then turned back to watch the rebels and Vannas sparring together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here sees the end of the most interesting Prologue (and the longest) I've ever written. Hahah Hope you enjoy and I will try to work on starting the second and getting what I have published.
> 
> I am also hoping to update these chapters since the Sparty talk is so hard to maintain, I need my beta to help me out. Thanks again for all those who read.

**Author's Note:**

> Any Original Characters such as Greer and his friends Zale, Zada, Claire and so on are all characters who live in my own little world and I would appreciate that they be left alone as they belong in my original story which I hope to publish, as well as the world they go home to at the end.


End file.
